


身骑白马

by Cerca



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerca/pseuds/Cerca
Summary: 从17年2月上传《毒酒》开始，三年过去了。从来都没有投入过这么多的时间、精力和情感，以后也很难抽身，瑟莱无可替代，好多难以释怀。这是我自己的选择，后果自己承担。现在我想慢慢放下，能放一点是一点。自设AU，原创设定部分完全归我（例外链接），我只承诺瑟莱是真的。预警很难写，写了就剧透，所以我保证，不出现通常意义的大雷，如R18G、施暴虐待、NTR等等——但情节依然很高能，我自己都有写得不舒服的地方。文中叙述立场不代表我本人，主要针对文中出现的倾向性观点；文中出现的原创地名、人物不影射任何现实。逢五日（5.15.25）更新，每次更新在1w字左右。
Relationships: Thranduil/Legolas, thrandolas, 瑟莱 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. 蓝顶背

**Author's Note:**

> 从17年2月上传《毒酒》开始，三年过去了。
> 
> 从来都没有投入过这么多的时间、精力和情感，以后也很难抽身，瑟莱无可替代，好多难以释怀。这是我自己的选择，后果自己承担。现在我想慢慢放下，能放一点是一点。
> 
> 自设AU，原创设定部分完全归我（例外链接），我只承诺瑟莱是真的。
> 
> 预警很难写，写了就剧透，所以我保证，不出现通常意义的大雷，如R18G、施暴虐待、NTR等等——但情节依然很高能，我自己都有写得不舒服的地方。
> 
> 文中叙述立场不代表我本人，主要针对文中出现的倾向性观点；文中出现的原创地名、人物不影射任何现实。
> 
> 逢五日（5.15.25）更新，每次更新在1w字左右。

他的儿子，上个月拖箱下楼，说了句“老爸再见”。他放下报纸，点点头。

飞机中午两点起飞，坐在叶子旁边的人名叫费伦，行程只有两天半，当中最重要的是首府大学三月的一场公开演讲，考虑到内容涉及争议话题，他已经安插了人手。

门关上了，他将视线挪回铅字上，颈侧一痒，雷电似的，倏然消失。下一秒，他扔下报纸，冲向门口，车已经发动，留给他一个背影。

“派多几个人去。”他跟加里安说。

但是，整整一个月过去了，他们才找到了叶子。

绿树飘絮的季节，地底杳无声息，这里太深了，二十分钟才摸到区域边缘，等见到了叶子，他已经忘记了头顶数百米的天空、池塘和甜丝丝的空气。他的儿子泡在一缸浅蓝色的液体里，身上不着寸缕，无数插管扎根额头和脊椎，眼睛闭着，呼吸微弱。

专员早早叫人拦住他，他只能站在两米远的地方。

“瑟兰督伊先生，为了你们两个的安全着想。”专员说。

像叶子这样的情况，基地里还有十例，搜查队和专家组动过其中一部分，或是中止仪器运作，或是强行拔管，或是整体移动到地面，有三例已经宣告失败。

他们都死了。

“那我在这里。”他坐在实验室里，一动不动。

凌晨三点，有人靠近过这个区域，那人胸口别着专家组的蓝色胸卡。

他立刻就睁开了眼睛。

“这是我的儿子。”他说。

“我知道，我知道，专员交代过的，您放心吧，我们只是来看看。”那个人赶紧说，煞有介事记了些鬼画符，弯着腰倒退出去了。

他让加里安给他送卫多宁，批条上写了一个骇人的年份，加里安穿着防护服进来了，将棕红色的酒液倒进高脚杯里，端给他。

他啜饮一口，慢慢地匀过一口浊气，一夜无眠。

首府派来了更多人，但困难依然很多，实验数据基本被销毁，留下的信息太少。

格兰维尔集团在这里进行超过两百项实验，服务于集团旗下各个公司。在过去二十年间，每一年，格兰维尔都要出品各种各样的药物、医疗器械、保健品和护肤品，他们跟首府的医药审查部门合作良好，占据可怖的市场份额，已经是实际意义上的无法无天。

天知道他们在这里了干什么，又做到了什么程度。

四月十六日早，第四例实验者断气，毫无征兆，仪器长啸，然后陷入死寂。

同一天晚上，搜查队打开了一个新的冷冻库，里面有三百六十个样本，全是成副的动物骨骸，大部分属于一种名叫“蓝顶背”的鲸鱼。清点过程中，库内突然断电，一片漆黑中，所有骨片蓝光闪烁，等灯终于亮了，一切恢复如常。

加里安给他汇报早上的情况，专家组也派人跟他解释，他听了，所以他已经不看仪器，转而看向那个冷冰冰的缸。儿子的金发长长了，垂进了液体里，像一团海草，微微蜷曲着。

专员没有来。

他从座位上站起来，迈出了一步，然后放下了第二步，世界并没有毁灭。于是，他稳稳当当地走向那个缸。

仪器一言不发，缸内液面纹丝不动，叶子安安静静。

他屈膝，几乎是跪下，让自己好好把儿子的脸看清楚，叶子的睫毛很长，在灯下近乎白色，他看了一分钟，两个小时，三年半，或者仅仅只是四秒钟，他发现叶子的睫毛在颤动，事实上，叶子的眼睛正在眼皮下细微地抖动着。

他看过很多次叶子的睡颜，这一次好像没什么不同，如果不是那些该死的导管，他甚至会用指尖撩过那两排弯弯的眉睫，叶子就会慢慢睁开眼睛，露出小鹿般的迷茫神情。

缸里的液体散发着淡淡的咸腥味，完全盖住了叶子的味道，他凑过去时，叶子的气息，比一串贝壳吐出的泡泡还柔弱，艰难地浮上腥海的表面。而他像原始的采贝人，冒着巨大的危险，将脸彻底埋在海水中，捕捉着种种可能的征兆。

要是那天，他要一个临别吻就好了。说不定他就反悔了，他会把叶子留住。

他想留，肯定能留得住的。

在这个时刻，他和沉默的叶子独处的时刻，他在心里向少年告解：是的，当初的录取通知书，都是我一手碎掉的。

叶子用同一台碎纸机碎申请材料的副本。

因为等了很久没有回音，少年心情低落，却也只能耸耸肩：“肯定是因为我的历史遗留问题”。

他说这句话很熟练。

资助他的好心人是北方遗族，在早年的动荡中无力自保，暴毙在对外封锁的林场酒店。叶子全靠科任老师和许多同学作保，加上无休止的审查，才留住了档案。

不过叶子并没有放弃，转而申请本地的大学。在西海岸南方，有两所与东海港合办的大学，瑞文戴尔是最出名的，叶子认真地考虑了父亲的建议和自己的喜好，选择了园林设计类的专业。这个专业的第二学年需要在东海港的本校学习，正好给叶子重回故乡的机会。瑟兰督伊又购置了一套新屋，就在海边，风景宜人，他们会在那里度过美妙的时光。

叶子一开始并不知道父亲的豪掷，也没有人敢告诉他，但他足够敏感，能觉察到事有不妥，这种直觉多次拯救过他的性命。

这怎么可能仅仅是亏欠后的补偿？瑟兰督伊很清楚，所以他的心只许他说：“你值得我做任何事情……”

他的本能让他加上一句：“从见到你的第一眼起，就是这样的。”

====

三七年是倒算年，南北并肩计划进行到第七个月，各地大街小巷围墙张贴标语，满地上下一片青绿色，这是个生机勃勃的初夏。

高中毕业半年的叶子，蹬着一辆自行车飞驰过小街，他的车把手左边是黄丝带，右边是蓝丝带，松松地打着平安结，跟他的黑发一起在东风中恣意摆动。

早晨七点半，街道上只有零零星星的学生了。他们或是举着包子馒头，或是拿着一本考点小册，憋住一口气小跑着。叶子知道，再过五个呼吸，早读铃就要打响了，学生的作息根深蒂固，简直无法粗暴拔除，他蹬得更用力一些，将一切甩到身后。

他要到城东郊的旧发电厂去，那里被改造成了并肩计划基地之一，有许多项目正在进行，其中一个的负责人，曾是他高中历史老师的学生。

老师不仅帮他介绍糊口的工作，还定时送他一些新的复习资料：不要急，再等等，保持住状态，这两年肯定有大赦，一定要抓稳时机上大学。

他相信老师的判断，不过，到了十月份，他给自己找了第二份工作。

陶瑞尔跟他一样有东海港血统，不像他这样幸运，于是早早就落了学，她在市区开了一间花店，很乐意他去帮忙。他周旋在送花和插花之间，也认识了许多新的朋友，攒下的钱能够合租一间舒服的小居室。

其实，对于一个孤儿来说，尤其是他这种情况来说，能到今天这个地步，已经很了不起了。

连许多西海岸人也挺喜欢他。当年政审勉强通过，居然也有几个没出面的同学找上来，跟他说：“我其实觉得你挺好的，不太可能有大问题，如果不是害怕出岔子，我也会帮你保的。”对这种夸赞，他还得说声谢谢。

他工作的项目跟大型植物雕塑有关，这个词是从东海港那里硬翻过来的，他觉得可以翻得更好一些。项目里有个眼睛水灵灵的南方女孩子，问他翻成什么比较好呢。他说植塑吧——那真是凭着语感的随便一说。但女孩子居然兴致盎然，非要问问为什么不可。女孩子左跟一步右跟一步，他也只好说一说。

过了两个星期，原词原话就出现在女孩子的策划案上了，女孩子当然是不会把他的名字写上去的，只会睁着水灵灵的眼睛问大家：“这样好听吧？”

大家都说好听，他也说好听。他们还鼓掌了。

女孩子就冲他笑，亮亮一双眼睛，经过他身边动动手指，也不问他乐不乐意，就撩一撩他的头发，有时在人群中，总是故意直勾勾看看他。他都是扯扯嘴角算了。

“哼！看着好看，没想到是个蠢的。”女孩子对朋友说。

他倒是为了这句话笑出声，此后许多荒诞的时光，他也用这种方式笑了很多次，笑能够绕开思考，直接表达情绪。在这片严格表情管理的土地，嘴角上扬和眼睛眯缝的方式就是自由，眼泪要留给更宏伟的事业，首府这么说，他当然这么做了——记忆中，十岁之后，他仅有数次痛哭，其中一件是为了皇都沦陷。

多么叛逆不道啊，他早上在队伍里呐喊十条纲领，晚上在一个一个词啃东海港语。

那些禁忌的、印着他故乡语言的小册子，基本是从城市的边边角角寻来。他冒险在一堆八福彩、豹纹小猫咪、和表哥的那几年、十全大功法和扬旗烈传中，找到一沓印着、抄着、画着字母的纸页。他把纸页撕成一页一页一片一片一块一块，夹在各种出其不意的地方，争分夺秒，万分谨慎，一点点教自己读。

只有那些舌头轻轻卷起，自发一阵微妙的颤抖时，他才是活着的。

更多时候，他在心里默念，字字句句，那些纸页让他在围墙和海洋之隔，也能知道故土的历史。

那不是含蓄收敛，更不是繁文缛节，也没有鱼死网破的道义和责任。

那些手抄本里的东港历史，在捕鲸年代之前，个个热血奔涌，永远有一人挡万人的半神英雄，这是在西海岸至死也不能寻得的波澜壮阔。

他在梦中为杰拉尔德将军之死流泪，圣王伊萨克特临死之前的呼号攥住他的心脏。皇都，东港千万年的血脉中心，依然刻写在他的基因里，令他心神俱颤。他知道当今的世界上没有神明，但过去的真相如何，谁又能知道呢？

那些硬气的该死的英雄主义。

项目整组交付设计图，这次有些不同，投资人要求亲自过来巡看。他想那大概是某种形式，然而，他还是认真对待了，他提前二十分钟到场，跟大家一起在工作室里清扫准备，整套程序是西海岸人祖传的礼仪礼节，每一环都被确定，每一样都不能少。

进门的先是项目负责人，这位女士此时走路也是微弓着腰，她的嗓音变得圆润温柔，和蔼可亲，迎人奉茶一套行云流水，安顿得妥妥贴贴。叶子确实是看惯了她这样的变化，所以已经免疫了她的姿态优美如此这般，他只是忽然，仅仅是忽然，他听到了那位投资人的回应。

轻柔的，好像掠过木盒上的一根羽毛。

说的就是瑟兰督伊说话时的东海港口音。

====

专员彻夜未眠，两个小时前，督导组来电，从各部临时调派的五个正级官员，在电话另一头聆听他的报告。上头的意思很明确，铁案必须办成，证据必须有力，现在虽然取得了阶段性成果，但前路漫漫，还需要鼓旗前进，攻坚克难。

他做出了足够坚定的姿态，为此元气再伤。这两天里，灰白色从两鬓攀缘到头顶。他下意识捋了一捋头发，已经预见到新一轮风暴。

走廊里，专家组的人排成两列，一个人帮他推门，组长正站在解剖台前。

四具尸体陈列成一排，三个先前死去的被放成一组，今早断气的，已经分成了若干部分，样样清楚明了。大开的腹腔和胸膛里，脊骨白森森地从血肉里浮起来。

“四号是窒息而死。”组长说，“跟其他三个不一样。”

专员看过录像：好像一只无形的手捂住了四号的口鼻，四号甚至开始剧烈挣扎。

“还有？”专员问。

“请看。”

话音刚落，灯全灭了，黑暗炸向四面八方，几乎是同一时刻，微弱的蓝光突然闪现，随着时间推移，光线越发清楚——一条荧光的脊骨。

“蓝顶背。”专员的声音依然很稳。

在接督查组电话之前，他靠谱的助手带来新消息：新发现的六零四号冷冻库的样本送检，有一部分的骨骸形状怪异，生物学家们提出可能是两种骸骨混放，林场警区应命连夜派人过来对比人骨部分，因腿伤的巧合对上了一位有档案的本地人。

截至此刻，已经有十六副混放的骸骨被确定了人的身份。其中有九位是失踪人口，年龄和性别都没有规律，失踪时间都在七届大会之前，当中七个是北方人，一个是东海港人。

真是个好证据。他想到这种实验装置的数量——首府那边一定欣喜万分，格兰维尔真是倒得及时，它担得住任何程度的罪名。

“请再看。”

借着脊骨的荧光，他能勉强辨认出解剖台的边界，在另一组尸体里，也有类似的蓝色光，但相对于四号来说，它们的太弱小、破碎。

“我们猜想，这个实验正在进行一种转化（transformation）。”组长说。

“转化？”专员反问。这显然是个东海港词的直译。

“将人变成另一种生物，比如鲸鱼。冷冻库中的样品，应该就是这个实验的成果。”

人？鲸鱼？

这个说法太荒谬了。

不过，三百六十个样品中，有至少二十份，是一副完整的蓝顶背骨架。

他看着黑暗中的蓝光，想象警方专家在鲸鱼骨架中，剪出一块儿骨片，最后验出来是某个北方老兵的胫骨。

这个想法让他全身一凛。

“拟好报告交给我。”他说。

同时，他想好了跟媒体交代什么——格兰维尔：人兽杂交，掳虐大批北方平民，用经济手段挑拨南北关系。

还有一个棘手问题。

“今天六号心率突然加快，持续了整整八分钟。现在已经恢复正常了。”

专员调出录像，看着默克伍德集团的董事长，一步一步走向他的儿子，像国王走向他的宝座，像自杀的人走向要踢倒的凳子。


	2. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.这是两个残缺的故事拼成的，所以难以判定结局归属
> 
> 2.带*号注释是正文内容，我的真正注释用（）括起来
> 
> 本章写到笔名相关的设定!!一直跟着的读者都知道，我会反复改最后一个字，现在我可以尝试交代原因啦><

心动是什么感觉？  
  
东海港语说：心跳被偷走了一拍。  
  
一拍是不到一秒的时间，某一眼，某一个词，某两个音符，某半个呼吸。  
  
而西海岸人会说：是乱絮。  
  
那是一整个季节的纷飞起落，时有时无，无处不在，难以控制，直到所有种子落地，悄悄度过深秋寒冬，直到蚕时细雨，时间才会给出答案。  
  
老师给他打电话那天，夏季走到尾声，街上的米糕铺子傍晚开业，挂起了写着“橘盒”的牌子。家庭主妇用食指和中指钩住简草结的两个圈，吊着自家制的木盒，三三两两地结伴往回走。他原本已经蹬过去二十多米，把电话放下，他又把车头调回去。  
  
新店主身宽体胖，要在社区积累些名声，刚开始总得殷勤些，遇上独来的小客人，便迂回地打探一下他的家庭境况，他跟北方人是打惯过交道的，所以宁愿有一说一。  
  
“小先生是刚上学回来吧？”  
  
“不是啊。我已经出来工作了，就在旧发电厂那边。”  
  
“噢？是职工吧？”  
  
“计划体制内的。”  
  
突然他的耐心就耗尽了，转过脸去找。  
  
他在案板上找不到合适的。每家铺子都有自己的糕点制式，先前的走了，现在的就不一定会有了。他只好指名要一个必有的传统种类。  
  
要带去赴宴的小礼，得选深青色的包装纸，上面要带批条，写些吉利的话。  
  
“小先生的字很不错啊。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
他带着盒子出来，放在车前筐上，转了一个路口，奔去老师家。  
  
老师原话是：“今天日子挺好，大人来做客，小友们都来了，大家坐着吃点喝点吧。”  
  
老师管自己喜欢的学生叫“小友”，一年中有两三次会开一开这样的集会，把在班里的、上了大学的、正在工作的叫来，坐着互相认识认识，至于“大人”么，就是毕业了的那些师姐师兄们带来的爱人、上司或者合作伙伴。  
  
这种聚会看起来挺离奇的，但老师的居室在旧三界，前南政府建授公馆之一，进门两廊一池一山，三角尺地八面乾坤，气脉养得很足。十多年前南北近代首次和谈会议，招待过北方的省正级官员。  
  
林场大学的两位教授南下的时候，老师就是在东边的茶室里，说：“这是我的小友叶君，很了不起的一个孩子，我亲手带起来的，学得好快，现在要出师了，拜托两位帮忙照顾照顾。”  
  
后来在西边的书房里，老师还亲手写了一幅字，连同自己整理的资料，交给他，叫他不要放弃，要等等，耐心等等。  
  
现在他要到那个地方去了，他又要看见那个漂浮着水萍，精致地囊括着西海北方山景的池塘。那里的景物安安静静，好像一条街外的车马喧嚣从来没有存在过，它们的吐息比词语表达得更精准。  
  
今天来了个了不得的大人。池里菡萏的莲花说。  
  
他提着橘盒走过西边的走廊，余光里，一片轻飘飘的柳絮慢慢地落了下来。  
  
失去了风的柳絮，变得很从容，径直向下，落在了池面，融进了碧绿色中，再也没有原来的模样，甚至消失得影子都看不见了。  
  
主厅里坐了许多人，来这里很多次，他很少见到眼前这种情况：大家都到主厅来了，还是围坐在一圈，没到圈里的，都站在旁边，捧着茶杯，很有兴致地看着圈里。负责人也在，这就意味着……  
  
“叶君，叶君，”老师在圈里向他打着手势，“你来得正好，我们在说看手相的事，你坐在这里，让老师展一下身手。”  
  
“哪里哪里，我太小了。”他先开口推辞。  
  
老师身边的师姐，他参与的项目负责人，就笑：“论辈分早就轮到你。我们这回是在展示文化精粹，要让东海港的大朋友开开眼界，你的几位师兄师姐都准的，南方北方都走不掉，现在就缺一个东海港啦。”  
  
当时还有好几个人在起哄，就算话中有失的地方，笑着都过去了。  
  
“男孩子左手，女孩子右手。”老师说，“别搞错了噢。”  
  
他把右手背到身后去了。  
  
老师一只手盖在他伸出的手上，用手心和五指指尖摩挲他的掌心和掌纹。他看着自己的手，能感觉到周围一圈人、老师还有瑟兰督伊的注视，他说不清是哪一种注视，或者说他掌纹正在可能的出卖，让他感到些许紧张。如果掌纹有记忆，老师又真的懂得读，那他今天真不该来。  
  
老师开口了：“叶君的姻缘有点坎坷唷。”  
  
他点点头。  
  
周围好像跟着他的表情沉默下来了。  
  
“在座有几个女孩子，要留神听了噢，一生的大事，我是很认真帮你们留意的。”老师向两边看了看。  
  
大家哈哈笑起来。  
  
“过了这两年，事业会很顺利。”老师说，“你想要的，大胆去争取，都会得到，或者——叶君不是会偷懒懈怠的孩子，我就直接说吧，好运和机会会直接送上门来。”  
  
大家顺着老师的话说了些恭喜的客套话。  
  
“还有啊，叶君的寿命会很长很长很长。”老师说。  
  
“我认真的噢。”老师连用强调语气的时候，表情是很严肃的，“至少有个三百年吧。”  
  
大家又笑了，充分暴露了这次只是一场玩闹：“这怎么可能啊，老师，现在最高长寿的人也就是八十多岁。”  
  
“学历史的人，别说两三百岁了，要经历一两千年的事情，也不难吧。”  
  
“东港那边是五六千起，过两年大家坐在一起，都是百岁小山，千年一遇美女。”  
  
“谁知道过几年科技会怎么样呢。”老师没有顺着台阶下来，而是看向了一直没有发言的瑟兰督伊，“先生？”  
  
瑟兰督伊浸在现场气氛中，很配合地说：“那么请老师帮我看看吧。”  
  
默克伍德集团的董事长，可能是并不了解西海岸的礼仪，居然屈辈对一个高中历史老师称“老师”。  
  
叶子想起了店主那句“小先生的字很不错”。对自己的字，他心里还是有数的。  
  
老师说：“大人的寿命，跟叶君差不多吧。”  
  
“当真？”瑟兰督伊问，他看起来应该知道是个玩笑，“那我得跟这位命友认识一下。”  
  
====  
  
把林场翻个面的那天晚上，专员第二次来瑟兰督伊，事态已经逼到首府出马了。  
  
林场警方只解释了一遍：叶子的行踪只能确定到演讲结束当晚六点。演讲结束之后，林场大学还举办了一场酒水小聚，按照惯例，演讲者和听众都会参加。但在小聚开始前，叶子就已经离开了。  
  
一位路过的学生作证：金发年轻人将胸牌扔进了垃圾桶，随即朝正门走去，当时天色是茜色。而没有胸牌，是不许进入小聚现场的。  
  
“他脸色没有异常，就是很礼貌地微笑着。不过……硬要说些什么，就是看起来有些疲惫吧，连着听了一天的讲座，两眼发虚……就是这样……”  
  
林场大学历史系的教授也是证人之一。他表示，本来有邀请这位年轻人再聚的，因为早年间认识过，“是个很积极上进的孩子，可惜没做我的学生”，年轻人也同意了，表示一定会到。  
  
监控录像只录到叶子出了林场大学西门。  
  
他走的那条路，沿途有第三和第六教学楼，中间是南北历史文化研究院，一道白水潺潺从中间——建筑内有特设的引水装置，保证水走的是正东西方向——这种设计，在北方古代就已经盛行了。  
  
那道白水打断了校道，但一个成年男性，一步就能跨越。比起阻碍，更像是某种仪式。  
  
北方古言：过白水，断生死。  
  
所以，对这个失踪事件的说法，坊间流传的阴谋论，有一个呼声最高，就是自杀说。  
  
如果画出林场大学的地图，是人都看得出，正门更近，更方便，而且林场酒店就在大学的正门附近，西门根本没有什么能够吸引一个南方常住人去的。  
  
但是西门外面，连接着白水水道，汇入的是长河涌，再沿着涌边走过去，是七里明珠河畔，林场大学附近这一段河，水流格外湍急，暗涡无数。去年市长带头义游，在这一段的上游就要停下来。  
  
所以林场警方也有进行打捞排查工作，至今一无所获。  
  
“别浪费力气了，我儿子不会跳河的。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
当时他穿着一件居家袍，直把专员吓了一跳，甚至请求过会儿再来，就在说话的时候，他的头发还蒸着些水汽。  
  
专员应该想，年过不惑，却失去独子，谁能不失态呢。于是专员把那句话当作失态的一部分。  
  
“坐。”瑟兰督伊指了一下窗边的座位。  
  
瑟兰督伊跟他说：“叶子是我唯一的孩子，作为父亲，我亏欠他太多了。”  
  
说这句话的时候，瑟兰督伊实在算一个走失孩子的悲伤父亲，他早年丢过儿子一次，那是意外，现在又来一次，人生打击实在无穷无尽，坐拥再多的财富也没有意义。  
  
“我把他认回来，想让他过得好点儿，最后还是害了他。”  
  
“先生，您这是在苛责自己。”  
  
瑟兰督伊举起一只手。  
  
“如果他不是我的儿子，他会过很平凡的生活。”  
  
他望向窗外，也许是要在路上找一个平凡例子，但林场实在没有。道路上不见几个人，临时停的都是红标和白标的车，还有两台旅行大巴，在缓缓经过，车里的导游肯定在慢慢介绍林场大酒店里的过往风云嬗变。  
  
“但他流着我的血，已经是无法改变的事实了。西海这边常说父债子偿，东港也有老话，以眼还眼以牙还牙——让一个失职的父亲和竞争对手，尽些本分吧。”  
  
瑟兰督伊转回视线，微微侧着头，湿漉漉的金色长发落在肩上。  
  
那一刻，专员完全明白了。  
  
叶子根本没有失踪，也许人已经在东海港，也许在瑟兰督伊某个堡垒，甚至可能在这个房间里。林场警方什么都不会捞到，他派出去的人什么都不会找到，瑟兰督伊的人更不可能发现任何东西。  
  
只有一件事会发生：所有人搞得天翻地覆。  
  
“新颜换去旧貌”，一贯的宣传政策不是如此么，“改进，改进，向新时代迈进”。  
  
“参知大人会表示理解的。”专员说。  
  
====  
  
再一次跟儿子并肩走，已经是十七年后了，儿子今年二十二岁，长到了他的肩膀。不，还差一点儿，得踮着脚才算。  
  
儿子说话很温柔，像所有西海岸的北方人一样，用词很谨慎，跟长辈说话，必须要等长辈先开口。等着的时候，这个孩子的视线会下移一些，等人开口了，他就立刻聚精会神，不管你说什么，他会认真地听，时不时做出合适的、不会打断发言的回应。  
  
他不会是人群的中心，但你会知道他的存在。  
  
瑟兰督伊看了很多资料，首府工作人员给他的，加里安说的，他亲自拆袋翻开的档案，厚厚一叠上面，一张带花边的黑白大头照，日期精确到月份，地点定到门牌号，某些事件里，说了什么话，别人又怎么说，逐字逐句，白纸黑字。但是一切的一切，都没有眼前一个微笑来得真实。  
  
“那么，叶子小朋友。”瑟兰督伊问。  
  
叶子转过头：“有什么吩咐吗？”  
  
他的头发现在染成了黑色，不过眼睛还是原来的样子，因为喝了些酒，两眼发亮。他走路的时候整个人非常挺拔，同时脚步又很稳重，衣服朴素简单，不过样样都收拾得很干净。刚刚出门的时候，他跟瑟兰督伊说，他要去推他的单车出来。整句话说得坦坦荡荡，在讲面子的北方人那里，完全是不可能发生的。  
  
“你骑自行车回去吗？”瑟兰督伊看起来是随口一问。  
  
“我要回四直横街。”叶子说。  
  
那里离这里挺近，但不是叶子住的地址。  
  
瑟兰督伊说不担心是假的，不过他没法过多干预，他儿子在西海岸一个人生活十五年，活过了南北拉锯征伐倾轧，三日赤恐，六月静默，九年寒冬，十二刻走场，现在都是什么和平年代了。  
  
叶子向他挥挥手告别了。  
  
车轮碾过青石板，静夜里嘚嘚嘚声渐远，这段声音好像从深深深的井底里浮上来，在他的神经深处爆炸，让他的心弦立刻绷紧。  
  
这么多年来，他们才第一次见面，以后还有无数次机会。他想。为什么呢？  
  
“大人？”  
  
女主人已经整装跟出来了，她怀着歉意解释说，刚刚自己喝得多了些，送客不够周到。  
  
“小朋友已经送了，就到这里吧，今晚叨扰太久了。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
“是叶君哦。”女主人说，“哎呀，这个孩子……”  
  
“孩子？”瑟兰督伊虽然不精当地的语言，但听得出亲昵的语气。  
  
“他呀，我算是看着他长大的，真是个很好的孩子，可惜一个人孤零零的。在这种地方，没有父母长辈，各方各面都不太方便。”  
  
“你帮衬了他很多。”  
  
女主人看着他，说：“他叫我一声老师，那我得担得起才行。只是很多事，我一个外人，怎么都是理不正言不顺。”说完又摇摇头，“您也不要太高看我，我只是个普通高中老师而已，能做的，早都做完了。”  
  
她是个很典型的北方女人，说话非常柔和，瑟兰督伊能从叶子说话方式里找到她的影子。她身上的驼色外套妥妥贴贴，一条飘逸的长裙，风中显得纤薄，昏黄灯色落在她眉睫，她应该是温驯的、纯良的，她请求的眼神是多么真挚，  
  
她零八年生人，年纪只有他小半，今天有学生送给她一幅画，水墨桃李绽开满园，一朵朵好像满室的小友。  
  
瑟兰督伊想，这就是叶子的老师，这就是他儿子浸泡了这么久的人群。  
  
“不管怎么说，您做了非常了不起的事。”他凝重地说。  
  
女主人微笑了。  
  
在叶子认识的人中，她最早知道他们的父子关系。  
  
也许是她真的懂得看手相；也许是她像所有传统的西海岸人一样，懂得看眼神读气氛；也有可能是，她总想做什么，所以总能找到能抓的机会。  
  
她开口了。  
  
“请您——”  
  
====  
  
又缺货了。  
  
男男女女将时令鲜花扫荡一空，卖得最快的是号称“东海港进口”的金边玫瑰，红花瓣顶端是黄色的，裹在蓝底包装纸里，和大街上甜美的小调很相称。谁想到呢，前几年，男女拉手出外，还很有可能被截住询问关系。  
  
流氓罪的年代过去了，现在十指相扣都不够了，要把东海港的风俗学个彻底，公园长椅上，有光天化日下接吻的情侣。女孩子的裙摆到了大腿中间，露出的肢体线条美丽，白皙无暇，太阳下几乎是在发光，真是个青春洋溢的季节。  
  
陶瑞尔的店里，总是有个男孩子来访。他毛茸茸的，好像窝里一只单纯的小兽，跟陶瑞尔说话的时候，必须仰起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，于是陶瑞尔整个人栽了进去。到现在这个点，她已经说不清楚，自己是怎么跟他认识的了。  
  
“他还把家传的饰品塞给你。”叶子说。  
  
“拜托，朋友，那是他母亲的遗物……”  
  
因为先前的忙碌，叶子干脆寄住在四直横街，本来是同甘共苦的室友关系，但是叶子太天真。有天他撞见两人含情脉脉，在店门口大手搭小手，实在是笑着摇了摇头，小心翼翼把自己当作空气，溜上楼了。  
  
陶瑞尔当然很想补偿一下他，可是男孩子不出现的空档，她的心思都是乱的。她主动要做饭，叶子还扑在桌子上，从下午到晚上起码四个小时了，桌上全是草稿和橡皮屑。  
  
“啊，你的项目太久了吧，这是在剥削。”陶瑞尔完全是好心，“我晚上给你加个炸排。”  
  
叶子举起一只手，同时表示投降、别说了和求求你。  
  
陶瑞尔转过去继续做饭了，整整有五分钟，他们一句话也没说，叶子只好开口：“其实不是项目里的……”  
  
“你是在打白工？？？”  
  
花店老板抱着腌渍碗飞奔而来，毫无逻辑地和雇佣工人站在了统一战线。  
  
“不，不是的。”叶子赶紧解释。  
  
“我还给你管吃管住呢！”陶瑞尔把持着年轻人的财政命脉。  
  
叶子很努力地为不知什么抗争着：“我自己做着开心，我自愿。”  
  
“有工资吗？”陶瑞尔紧抓不放。  
  
她已经从恋爱甜雾中清醒过来了，并且很痛苦地发现，她这段时间对雇员关心甚少，只知道叶子在忙一个省级项目的事情，这种领域的事情她不管，她也不懂。可她总得问问这傻小伙子……  
  
又为别人做嫁衣了吧，唉呀。  
  
“真的，不是你想的那样的，是为了一个朋友……如果可以这么说的话。”  
  
“如 果 可 以 这 么 说？”  
  
女孩已经坐在叶子旁边，她把腌渍鸡肉的碗放在桌子上，并且深吸一口气。在搭建思路的时间里，她看向了叶子费尽心思的创作。  
  
“天哪。”这是她唯一说出来的话。  
  
陶瑞尔根本忘记自己坐在哪了。这里是旧市区，楼龄过三十了，浴室里用的还是煤气，冬天漏风，她手里沾着三块钱一斤的面粉。但她整个人都要飘起来。  
  
“那个项目不配。”陶瑞尔梦呓一般，“人间不值得。”  
  
叶子笑了一下。  
  
他拿过其他图纸来给她看，不过最初的震撼太猛了，陶瑞尔这会儿实在半心半意。  
  
花店老板选择了一个实在的切入点：“你那个朋友，起码得住在新三界那边，才有这么大的地方吧？”  
  
叶子摇头。  
  
“这是给他在金沙海岸的地产设计的。”  
  
“噢……”  
  
陶瑞尔发现最初那张还写了名字，那是一串东海港语的字符，她读出了前面两个音节，但后面的怎么都拼不出来。好像南北方语互撞，好多只能瞠目结舌。  
  
“利——”  
  
“伊——”  
  
“伊斯——”  
  
“伊锡利恩*。”叶子说，“众神的礼物。”  
  
*传说中，伊锡利恩是位于大陆西方离海不远的一座空中花园，荣光年代中期建成。  
  
“那么，小男神，一个人类能回报你什么呢？”  
  
叶子沉默了一会儿，他看着自己的图纸，眼神遥远。  
  
“‘遇到您，是我毕生荣幸。’*”  
  
*伊萨克特在赫伦堡治愈脊柱断裂的杰拉尔德，被称为圣王七奇迹之一。此处引用杰拉尔德伤愈后的发言。  
  
荣光年代初期，因遭受背叛，圣王亲手射杀杰拉尔德。  
  
====  
  
“东海港西南部山区有一座森林——”  
  
作为阐述，瑟兰督伊用了插入语，说出一个名字，那是一串很费解的音节，叶子心甘情愿地全神贯注，只是他听完之后，好像对话中留下了一个可疑的空格。  
  
周围的人并不会比他好太多，只是他根本没有心情留意。  
  
“——可以追溯到史前，现在终年白雪皑皑，但千年前树木常青，处处林叶青葱。”  
  
“哇哦，”南方女孩眼睛大放异彩，不过她这次没有睁得老大，而是让它们扑闪扑闪的，“我真想去看看！我们这个族群也是很喜欢山啊水啊，今年国拍有上旗大人的遗作，也是山林图，超精彩的，您可以看看……”  
  
女孩低下头去翻手机。  
  
瑟兰督伊并没有在看女孩干什么，而是看向了叶子。  
  
叶子完全知道他在说什么，他好端端地站在那里，正在参加项目结束的庆功宴，一切都很正常——如果半个小时前，瑟兰督伊没有越过人群，将手机伸给他看，“我想给你看看这个，这是它的原材料，很值得试一试”，的话。  
  
“那个名字，不是森林的古名吧？”叶子赶紧开口说。  
  
“噢，当然不是。”瑟兰督伊说，“那个名字已经遗失了，后人用古词根拼出了一个新的。”  
  
女孩口中那张图片，可能在相册深处，她简直是在泥沼里翻动。  
  
叶子等得心都快跳停了，终于想起手里还有一杯饮料，他立刻举起来喝一口。  
  
“哎呀。太遗憾了，我找不到它，明明我记得……”女孩说。  
  
“没关系，如果有缘分，我会再见到的。”  
  
这是瑟兰督伊对象错误的回答。  
  
“所以，你猜猜这个词是什么意思？”瑟兰督伊问。  
  
叶子摇摇头。  
  
瑟兰督伊看了一会儿他的眼神，有所发现。  
  
“你要猜，首先得把这个词拼对，会东海港现语的发音，这个很容易。”瑟兰督伊放慢了速度，“大山的乌，焦黑的洛尔，归属的德，无名的兹。”  
  
“乌洛尔德子。”  
  
“-徳兹。”  
  
“乌洛尔徳兹。”  
  
“你读得很准啊。”这句话句末有上扬语气。  
  
叶子还是摇摇头：“不是……这个词读起来没有成就感。”  
  
瑟兰督伊微微侧过头。  
  
“按照您的描述，它值得更好的名字，比如说——”叶子停顿了一下，“绿色的希瑟，树叶的拉斯。”  
  
长辈的眼中绽出小小的亮光：“绿叶森林？这真是个很好听的名字。”  
  
接着，瑟兰督伊说：“所以，我想我明白了，为什么是‘山青见我’。”  
  
“那是一句北方祝福语。”  
  
捆在橘盒的简草结上，本来还是要给老师的。  
  
叶子微微退后了一步，但他已经几乎坐在酒柜上了，这是很不合礼数的，可是另一个方向是酒柜的转角，实在退无可退。他僵在原地，女孩不知什么时候不在身边了，项目组的其他人在另一边的沙发上围成一圈，电视上已经点好歌，人们嬉笑着传递话筒。  
  
前奏太有辨识度，都是最近大街小巷疯传的流行歌，有些是东海港的曲，填了西海岸语的词，歌曲整个儿变了意思。  
  
“大意是，会好好努力，不辜负栽培吧。”叶子说。  
  
他没把话说得太露骨：大功立成，扬名天下。这是给老师的祝福。  
  
“我不懂西海岸北语，”瑟兰督伊说，“请允许我用字面意思理解——你用自己给我们最宝贵的历史遗产起名。”  
  
瑟兰督伊提醒他：“绿叶。”  
  
他看着瑟兰督伊的眼睛，有好一会儿，没有接上这一条思路。跟这个长辈讲话，好像在兜某个不存在的圈子。没有终点可言，只是不断地在某个状态的边缘，每分每秒都在试探，在接近。瑟兰督伊说不懂北语？真是太谦虚了，他完全抓住了北方人说话的核心。  
  
北方也有个著名景点，当得起“山青见我”这样的联想。在药王泉，泉座上有一方圆形平台，原本已经平稳。每年，有许多人到那里去，与同行者面对面拍打平台，一边转圈，如果平台不失衡掉落，那愿望就能实现。  
  
他没去过那里，但他已经知道那种感觉了。  
  
为什么他会得到这样的对待？  
  
“你知道东海港语中的绿叶是什么吗？”瑟兰督伊问。  
  
在旁人看来，叶子只是定定地站在那里，没有任何回应，只是瑟兰督伊走向前一步，一只手撑在了叶子身边的酒柜上。  
  
“Legolas.”瑟兰督伊轻声说。  
  
“Laegolas.”  
  
(Legolas的辛达语拼法。)  
  
“le——”  
  
瑟兰督伊的瞳孔突然放大了，他紧盯着叶子的眼睛，发现年轻人没有任何退让的意思。  
  
“Laegolas?”  
  
“Laegolas.”叶子很笃定地重复了一遍。  
  
瑟兰督伊几乎是用气在说话：“Laegolas.”  
  
“我知道，我知道，有点不祥，对吧？”叶子说，“但这确实是我的名字。”  
  
“你怎么确……”  
  
“我记得。”  
  
年轻人移开了视线，他们都没有发现，从说完名字之后，他们同时使用了东海港语。他们说得很自然，好像他们已经用这个语言讲过所有的话，或者说，他们各自的情绪已经掩盖了语言本身。  
  
五个月后，叶子再想这一天，瑟兰督伊此刻的表情，是令他困惑的千百件事情之一。  
  
“我记得我的名字，那是刻在我骨骼里的，但是，”叶子深深地吸了一口气，“除此之外，我一无所有。”  
  
*在残卷里，Legolas和Laegolas是两个完全不同的人物，只有Legolas活着见到了荣光年代。Legolas的出生地据称在今乌洛尔山林地，旧王时期，那里曾是侯爵Thranduil的领地。  
  
（这个区分的灵感来源于"如果叶子是在多瑞亚斯出生会怎么样"，我的设想就不太乐观，但觉得父子俩能一起经历最后联盟会很妙，所以就这么写了。）


	3. 姜花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告白了告白了><

“他不是您的孩子。”专员说，“这个说法会让您满意吗？”  
  
“他就是。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
真是不可理喻。  
  
他已经把该说的话说尽了——莱戈拉斯，瑟兰督伊的儿子，五岁时走失之后不到半年，尸体就被冲上了金沙海岸。尸检证明，死亡记录，甚至还有一小束金色头发，为了确认，他还将头发送检，死者跟瑟兰督伊九成九是父子关系。  
  
“孩子是被偷渡犯带走的，当时许多偷渡者走的是峡内的水道，风高浪急，船差且超载，安全措施不足够，西海岸这边的渔民，十有三四亲眼目睹过偷渡船只侧翻。海浪还把许多尸体打回沙滩上，渔民怕游魂吓走鱼群，会主动帮忙下葬。  
  
下葬前，渔民为了摆脱嫌疑，都会向当时的南镇政府登记。这份死亡记录上，加盖的就是南镇政府的三角蓝色公章。特殊年代的特殊情况，至今仍有效力。”  
  
“当时说找到的人是你们，给档案的也是你们，现在说不是的也是你们。”  
  
瑟兰督伊根本没把这些解释听进去，西海岸政府在某些方面，一点信用都没有，到了他儿子身上，只会变得更糟。现在西海岸政府把南北章都攥在手上，盖哪个就是哪个，说什么就是什么，他要是真的中了圈套，听二十年南北政府易位移位，这事就没完没了。  
  
“你尽管说吧，现在这个又是哪一位？”  
  
“哪一位？”专员说，“这说来就话长了，他可是好多位哪……”  
  
这一年的春季国拍，拍品件件惊人，不过压轴太耀眼，衬得其他都失了颜色。媒体长枪短炮全部指向上旗大人的遗作。这幅画最后被匿名人士通过电话拍得，据称是某位北方人，所以北方群众暂时没有过分激烈的反应。  
  
在压轴拍品之外，失去了热点话题，人们的情绪残余有限。  
  
有一位东海港记者的底片被拍卖，那是从北方七大家之一收检得来的，这一家没有后人幸存，所以并肩计划时期，物品流拍。底片其中一张，是这一个家族的大合照，一家四代将近六十七口人，底片还有一张，是一张记者本人对着镜子的自拍照。  
  
此刻，叶子正在照片中与瑟兰督伊对视。  
  
“是他吗？”专员问。  
  
是他，又不是，瑟兰督伊想，他儿子再长十岁，才有这种轮廓——鼻梁和鼻头更突出，颧骨的线条更清晰，嘴唇再薄一点。  
  
还有一份来自首府档案局某位工作人员，她正在征集四七年大瘟疫的资料，年初收到一封署名“Legolas”的书信。这封信从瘟疫中心向外寄出，地址填到了东海港，是给友人的诀别信。随信影印件的，是叶子入学考试东语科的答卷，两份字迹不完全相同，但是——  
  
同样的右倾角度，遇到跨行字母会将勾打一个三角折回，大写T总要打多一个逆位的斜杠。  
  
在答卷之下，还有一张五二年三月寄出的明信片，从东海港乌洛尔徳兹地区寄回西海岸，明信片左上方被盖上了红色三角老印章，这是当时北方临时政府扣下的证据。明信片只有寥寥几行字，内容为问候疗养院病友的客套话，和表示自己已经到家，落款时写的同样是“Legolas”。  
  
因为中间有两个倒算时期，所以这几份材料的时间跨度将近有八十年。  
  
北方倾旗时期的东海港游客，南北第一次和谈时期的东海港记者，南北混战时期大瘟疫的东海港受害者，还有几十年后，南北并肩时期的一个南方滞留者。  
  
还有一具也许是真的，被冲上了南方金沙海岸的幼童尸体。  
  
“莱戈拉斯到底是谁？”专员将他的沉默当作妥协，因此步步紧逼，“或许这个名字跟北方的‘上旗’一样，是一个名号？”  
  
====  
  
从金沙海港驱车回市区，大概需要一个半小时。  
  
叶子不是第一次去，为了画图，他甚至在这里呆了二十三天，正好是一个月周。他也预想到了，如果真的开工建造，他可能还要常常来看一看。为了这件事，他还专门去找自己的同学，当中有两个正在林场读建筑系，争取到一些更专业的指导。  
  
他在市区坐地下铁，旧段原貌难改，都还在六十年前的框架里，东港人怎么设计，西海人就怎么保留，于是空气逐年淤积，只能等秋冬转凉去缓解。这一年，地下铁机器售票试点，通行用的是墨绿色的圆形塑料币，边缘印着东西两语，进站扫描，出站投币。他把这个硬币攥在手心里，放进衣袋里，然后靠在栏杆上。  
  
列车一路一路往隧道深处开，在站之间，有一道足够封闭的黑暗——黑暗，没错，有灯、有人、也没法停留，这样的黑暗。四周的隧道，是从千百年的地层中，用钢铁钻头强行一厘米一厘米突围出来的。此地地下空腔多，无数地下水道，水在水泥外壳上窥伺，无孔不入，春季梅雨时分，石板缝隙颜色渐深。头顶数十米甚至数米，是车水马龙，是万物争辉，而这里可以只剩下呼啸，遇上轨道交错，列车车头猛摆，声响高低不定，似千万人同时嘁嘁喳喳，但除了四周灰黄石壁，可见一无所有。与此同时，车内寥寥几个人，在飞奔的时空里，各做各的事，一言不发，跟他们呆在一起，和走在乱葬岗里没有任何区别。若是遇上人流密集的时段，千百个人被填塞压缩成块状，彼此身体相贴，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，大多数时候还能听见几颗心一起跳跃，但没有人，没有任何一个人，会对身边的人有一点点爱，更奇怪的是，很多人的眼睛里，既没有抱怨，也没有愤恨，连怜悯都没有，好像一袋又一袋会自己行走的面粉，自顾自地堆在一起，心甘情愿，毫无知觉。  
  
你要等。老师说，像等雨停，像等风来，你要等，因为四时自有节律，你要用你自己的眼睛，去看看人间的春天。  
  
春天真是个玄妙的季节。  
  
老北方最后一任上旗，就死在八十六年前的春天，那是一个冰雪消融的季节，长林细水，到了亭边汇聚成流动的白练，坠下悬崖，潺潺向西流去。  
  
他的思绪随着那道白水，穿过一段又一段幽邃无终的隧道。  
  
十点二十分，车到银边公墓，当然站名不叫这个，但他已经醒了，彻彻底底醒了，就像坠崖一样，到半路总是有一瞬间，所有理由、情绪、过去和将来，突然全部摊在面前，那一刻就醒了，之后是确凿无疑的落地。  
  
他把拳头从衣袋里拿出来，抵在上唇。  
  
来吧。  
  
硬币抛到半空，列车吭哧一声响，鼓足了一口气，一越攀升到地面，金色的阳光照开了整个世界，绿色山墙在窗外起起伏伏，碧蓝的云天不能更加壮阔，行行列列的墓碑从山墙后一层层扑打上来，好似远处某处的阵阵涛声。  
  
他左手背接，右手心按。  
  
硬币的印痕是很浅的，不可能通过触摸知道内容，他按住硬币，一颗心就已经放到了地上，他把它放回手心里，装进口袋。  
  
“我知道你会在，所以我就来了。”他说。  
  
他说得那么自然，那么干净，又那么理所当然，完全可以想象，在某个工作日，他也是这样站在陶瑞尔花店门口，“我知道你要人，所以我就来了”；上学某个时候，他站在老师办公桌旁边，“我知道你要叫我，所以我就来了”；还有两年的某个下午，他叩开一扇此后再也不存在的门，“我知道你们需要什么，所以我就来了”。  
  
瑟兰督伊说：“太好了，我正想找你。”  
  
瑟兰督伊亲自来开的门，叶子要到后来才知道，他不是撞上了十万分之一的幸运，刚好碰见瑟兰督伊在浇花，身上还穿着休闲装，因为这种事情除了那一天以外，再也没有发生过了。  
  
所以这也是为什么，项目早就结束了，设计图纸也差不多了，还有更多拖拖拉拉的借口，什么正经理由都没有了，他还能和瑟兰督伊这样光天化日下并肩走着。  
  
“海湾另一边风景也很好，我跟你说过的吧，”瑟兰督伊说，“要不要去看看？”  
  
“好。”叶子说。  
  
在先前那一个月周里，他们确实有一起走过金沙海岸附近的登山路，两条游客主线都走过了，一条三公里出头，完全沿海，时刻都能见到海岸，每隔几十米就有一个小招牌，展示濒危野生海洋动物；一条十公里以内，在山峦中间弯弯绕绕，上坡下坡，时而见海，时而不见，中段攀上一个坡，大地豁然沉降下去，张臂都抱不住的一片蔚蓝色，中央生长出五座出奇的礁石，西风巨浪轰击在黑色的岩体上，满目白花花地闪耀，一下子又全部褪下，露出嶙峋的岩石形状，好像一副副被剥皮削肉之后的骨架。  
  
“还有三十年，它们就会被销蚀完毕。”叶子跟瑟兰督伊说，“你只会看到一片干干净净的海。”  
  
瑟兰督伊这样回答：“那时我已经快八十岁了，也许到了那个时候，不管看什么，都是干干净净的。”  
  
叶子当时就笑了。  
  
瑟兰督伊提起这件事时，半是开玩笑问他，是不是嫌弃一个老头。叶子还是笑，一边笑一边摇头。叶子停了一下才说，我觉得你好可爱。瑟兰督伊觉得叶子没有正面回答，就挠他，挠到年轻人笑到大气接不上小气，叶子才说，我好喜欢你这种老头啊。  
  
那天他们还足够克制，能够聊除了人类情感的其他任何话题。  
  
瑟兰督伊讲他的兰花，也许是西海这边的气候不对，花到了这边纷纷蔫掉，接着讲到西海岸这边的古画，古画里也有兰花，但从来没见在盆里养着的，都是安安静静一片山谷里，长出一小朵白色，旁边配一些诗句，还有过去那些插花艺术，现在改良完之后，兰花也插进去，做成一个什么什么样子。  
  
叶子知道，瑟兰督伊还会画画，他私藏十六册植物图鉴，自己亲手画过一整本，那一本还夹着散乱的画稿。他拿给叶子看的时候，先要拆开一捆皮绳，才能打开它，打开的那一页，就有四五张小稿，小小一张两条纸边起了毛，也不知道是哪里撕下来的纸，笔画挺简单，旁边还配着植物名字，钉在一起完全可以出一本儿童植物科普读物。他当然觉得在素描纸本纸上的很美妙，但这些小图“更可爱一些”，他说“要是我小时候能看到这个就好了”。  
  
他跟瑟兰督伊说，他现在认得的许多植物，都是在一本北方旧时出的《全物册》里认得的，那是一本很古老的教材，古时民间的字典和砝码，字都是古字，比现在的难认很多，许多植物完全只能靠猜。  
  
“但是你依然能够说对几乎全部名字。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
叶子做了个鬼脸：“不懂就问啊。”  
  
直觉告诉瑟兰督伊，这件事没有这么简单，于是他继续追问。叶子在他身边连走五步，轻盈一转身面对着他，如履平地在坡上倒退走着，年轻人周围的植物全部乖乖的，让开一条康庄大道。  
  
“问天问地。”叶子唱歌一般说，“问它们自己。”  
  
叶子继续退，退的同时也是前进，他一点点变高，眼中笑意越发明亮。他好像一只鹿，回到了自己的地盘上，没有人能够从这样美丽的生灵身上移开视线。  
  
“比如你左边这一棵，就是一棵芒种。”他说。  
  
“这不是个节日吗？”  
  
“压低声调读，就是一棵树。”  
  
瑟兰督伊偏离大路，去够树干上的铭牌，那是一棵国家二级保护植物，东港语介绍部分，没有一个跟芒或者种有关系的词。于是叶子也偏离大路，他踮起脚去看上面的字，他开始读西海岸语部分。  
  
那不是平时说话，也不是一次准备充足的演讲，年轻人先默读了一会儿，他说了第一句话，瑟兰督伊完全听不懂，他自己好像也不完全能听懂，甚至，他说完之后，再次停顿了一会儿，他又重复了一遍。  
  
瑟兰督伊看着他，他看着瑟兰督伊，他们中没有一个记得那是一句什么话。  
  
瑟兰督伊当时开口，也许是为了说“我没听明白”，或者仅仅是“喔噢”一下表示惊讶，也有可能要说别的什么，他自己无论如何都想不起，整件事情跟那句话一样，成了一个无与伦比的谜团。那句话肯定是西海岸传说中某个隐秘的咒语，经久越有力量，猛地一下，直接将人推进深渊，紧接着，事情只剩下一种可能。  
  
叶子往右微微侧过头，将嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
  
====  
  
下雨了。  
  
在深深的地底，还是有某些不可言传的征兆，年轻人合上眼睛，吸一口气，不自觉说出了心中所想，语气中有克制的欣悦。  
  
凯兰崔尔转动转盘，假窗内攀起一团团乌云，荧幕中的树叶飒飒摇曳，风摇动着楼顶的黄色和蓝色旗帜，空气中确实出现大雨将至的气味：清凉的水汽，湿润的泥土，以及被碾碎的叶子。  
  
“这真是太体贴啦。”  
  
实际上，年轻人对这些都兴致缺缺，很快，他躺到试验台上，视线垂直于地面，眼神遥远。  
  
“你今天的状态不错。”凯兰崔尔说。  
  
“我准备好了。”年轻人主动伸出了胳膊，那是一条非常健康匀称的胳膊，皮肤上没有任何瑕疵，要下针的位置，血管恰如其分地凸显出来。  
  
“在开始之前，我们必须再确认一下。”凯兰崔尔说，“不管你见到什么，遇到什么，你一定要找到我，再进行下一步。”  
  
年轻人点点头。  
  
“还有，这只是一场预备练习，如果你不适应，我们就退回原来那一步，直到确认你能够承受为止。”  
  
他们这一组一共有十六个人，在这四天里分批进行尝试，前两批中有三个人受不了了，他们被放上担架，推回原来的区域。年轻人再也没见过他们，而成功者口中，有不同的成功方法，有些就像去郊游一样容易，有些则草草几句了事，还有的几乎再次经历了一次南北混战。  
  
“你要小心你之前的经历。”成功者都这么说，“不要让它们成为你最可怕的门槛。”  
  
经历，这个词在训练中反复出现。他们模拟进入过许多极端场景，对于他们当中大部分人说，水深火热，刀山火海，整个场景直接碎裂崩塌，掉进深渊，确实足够致命，但是这个还不够，远远不够。  
  
“好。”年轻人说是这么说，但他并没有退后的打算。  
  
“好。”凯兰崔尔安详地注视着他。  
  
她整个人压迫感很强，尤其是她的目光，直直抵进脑海深处，许多人都受不了，不过，他居然还挺喜欢这样不加掩饰的锐利。  
  
年轻人看着药液进入身体，他合上了眼睛。  
  
这次是真的下雨了。  
  
天是阴的，确乎是阴的，他不得不眨动眼睛，才让自己眼前的世界变得更清楚——这不是模拟训练，模拟训练实在达不到这样的程度，他好像直接活在了这个世界里。  
  
西海岸的雨从海上来，暑热时降温，秋凉时扎肉，凛冬雨滴则混杂着雪粉，落到身上，永远都是冰的。就算撑起了伞，风也会把雨丝密密地往腿脚上织，街巷中更是积蓄着大大小小的水洼，只有木制的高脚鞋，才能从容地在这样的天气行走。  
  
出现这样的场景，他觉得一点都不意外，这是他长大的地方。只是，以他现在的目光来看，它跟记忆中的一切，又有些微妙的不相似，它更鲜活，又更清晰。清晰在，此间所有的景物都在传达同一种感觉，没有被人气的喧嚣打乱，没有被各有特色的装饰带偏，屋檐上蒸腾的些许水汽，都是干干净净的。他从屋檐之间，看到一片颜色纯粹，像池水一样粼粼荡过去的天空。  
  
同时，他拐过一个街角，发现齐整规律的格局，东南西北处处安放妥当，样样和谐共存，浑然天成。  
  
生于老北方只剩下遗迹和蹩脚复原的年代，这样的景致诱惑力太大了。  
  
他打开东门进了小院，穿过走廊进入了局中，这里跟老师的住处又不一样，这里很旧，死去的木头被拖来雕花撑梁，它们身上的纹样历经数十年的翻新和重造。屋子里一间间形成八重层次，正好对应老北方的成年习俗，正厅就在最中间、也是最后的一重里。  
  
到了这个空间里，就好像掉进了八重台的深处，空气已经陈腐静止到凝固，四周的房梁已经爬上了裂痕，厅中央桌椅陈设都一如往昔，用长辈位置计算，那是个六七十人的大排场。窗外的雨仍在淅淅沥沥，深绿色的池塘里，水声响一圈一圈地扩散，撞进屋子里，他看见的椅子都是漂浮着的，连同空空的御神架，两边长供桌上青色的瓷碟，正屏上的族旗，一起在水汽、雨声和凉风中浮动。  
  
他撩开正屏上的旗子，露出了底下成片的相框，正中间的一张，一族整整六十七个人，按照辈分，规规矩矩地站在正厅里。他的手指跟着他的视线移动，准确地落在其中一张脸上，这静滞的水和空气，保留着一个完整的、仅有的图像。  
  
一直到雨停了，他才从大宅里出来。他走得不算轻而易举，于是他弯下腰，脱掉了鞋，他的脚心渗进了老北方三月的连绵湿气，他多想像看读一座森林一样，用自己的触碰，跟这座老城，这条老街对话，给他足够的时间，他会知道它的所有历史。但是他得走了，他好像总是要离去。  
  
那一刻，他对结束训练，正式进入而充满期待。  
  
好想再回来，他自己想，也是对自己说，更是对照片中的那双眼睛……这是一个默默的致意。  
  
他最后找到了凯兰崔尔。  
  
他们都是东海港人，头发都不是黑色，眼睛也都不是黑色和棕色，站在这里都很违背常理。凯兰崔尔好像完全不意外，她肯定看过许多不同的世界，从战场，到都市，从过去，到现在，她光着脚，眼角只有浅浅的皱纹，看起来冷冰冰的。他觉得她很美，在那一眼里，他看见的是一个非常强壮、恣意的少女，他在现实中可没有这么想过。  
  
“你跟这里相处得很融洽。”凯兰崔尔说。  
  
“是。”他承认了。  
  
凯兰崔尔看着他的眼睛：“你心怀期许”，不等他回答，她又说：“你要小心，不要让你的期许被滥用，因为对应的回馈，你不一定能承受。”  
  
他抿住嘴唇。  
  
“你是说这期许让我变弱了吗？”  
  
凯兰崔尔笑了一下。“你当然可以这么想，不过事实是，你自己心中有一个完整的世界，你沉耽其中，容易迷失方向，让对手有机可乘。”  
  
忽然一阵狂风，骑层上的窗全部洞开，露出一块块青绿色的房间内景。  
  
“你看，这个世界，有一些不稳定的因素。”  
  
他们站在原地一会儿，无事发生。  
  
雨停云散，一道彩虹跨过两边屋檐，太阳浸透了水，缀在天际线上。  
  
凯兰崔尔以眼神示意他跟上，转身向一条街巷走去。  
  
他知道，自己已经通过了。  
  
醒来之后，他要在日记本上做简单的记录。  
  
日记是凯兰崔尔的要求，目的是保存他们的理智，他们必须分清哪里才是他们的现实。所以，他用的日记本，是他之前就用过的，前半本已经夹带、粘贴了许许多多东西。他用皮带将本子捆起来，变成小小的一垛，他可以将它放进口袋里，必要的时候，他只拿出里面的散页，塞进口袋，夹进钱包，甚至攥在手心里。  
  
他翻开新的一页，并不着急记些什么，而是伸向自己身上蔽体的衣服。  
  
实验的服装是没有什么口袋的，但是有一道只车了一行线的折边，这会儿这条折边是皱着的，他将它扯开，线头锁进衣服里，露出一个小纸卷。他卷得很小心，相片只是弯曲了，他一点点将它平摊在纸页上，慢慢露出相片中的人像。相片跟它呆着的地方一样，依然有着陈腐的水汽气味，但他凝视许久。  
  
雨，雨，雨，他想。  
  
于此同时，他有一瞬间，想起了瑟兰督伊。瑟兰督伊应该知道这些，他想，瑟兰督伊应该知道——  
  
时间：三四年三月十七日  
  
地点：北七家之一的……  
  
他顿住了笔。  
  
====  
  
瑟兰督伊确实知道一些事。  
  
不过，在他脑海中，从来没有重来这种说法，因为如果要重来，就必须确定一个时间点，从那里开始，用一种新的方式开始。  
  
这个时间点是很难抉择的，要是定在了三月十七日，他就会错过叶子送花。像当时风行的一样，叶子大多数时候都在用单车，穿街过巷，到了指定的地方，他就按一按车铃，一条腿支在地上，将花束送进人手里。  
  
那一天是西海岸的传统情人节，鲜花供不应求，叶子车前的篮筐和背后的篮子里都是花束，姹紫嫣红，分外惹人注目。而他真正看到叶子的时候，篮筐里只剩下一大束白色的花朵，瑟兰督伊说不出名字，只能算见过，参知大人会后巡江游的时候，江中一些沙洲上，就生长着这样的花朵。  
  
叶子蹬得很悠游从容，跟过去三个小时都不一样，他也不再拐进闹市的街巷里，用惊人的灵敏嗖嗖穿行，似乎能缩小，或者流动着经过人的缝隙。他的工作结束了，此后是他个人的天地，他快乐地飞离被大楼切割的天幕，沿江一路奔驰，在顺风的时间里，他先是按住两个车把，挪动了一下身子，再撑直，头顶掠过了两只白鸥，他的双臂跟着彻底张开，风从他腰两侧灌过去，轻薄的外套如旗猎猎招展，他的长发也在风中敞开了自己的形状，让他看起来非常轻盈，几近透明，他身后的白花簇簇朵朵全部后仰，最终跟他的灵魂一样，随劲风飘飞而去，像大海中一片小小的浪花，转眼就成了天空的一部分。  
  
他的眼睛一眨不眨，直到他坐回车座上，他的神情还是显得很空茫——他肯定是被什么召唤着，除了他没有人能够听见。他在做的事，西海岸任何一种习俗都不能对应，而对于东海港的瑟兰督伊来说，他完全就是一个费解的绮丽谜团。  
  
在他身上，有一种全然不同的人生，尽管他身上带着瑟兰督伊的血，除此之外，他们可能已经断绝了所有的联系，尽管一句称呼轻而易举就可以说出，一份文书白纸黑字似乎无法反驳。  
  
来通知他的首府工作人员，在见面的第一天，就已经把所有的信息告诉了他，然后问他，要不要通知叶子来，跟他相认。工作人员做这件事都很熟练了，南北混战时离散的家庭千千万万，登记在册的不在少数，连为见面设计的特殊房间，大楼里都有将近二十个。  
  
瑟兰督伊先去看了，那些房间中间都横着一块玻璃，按按钮可以调成单面反光，亲属可以先看看对方怎么样，当然，最后一般都是大团圆结局——不想认亲的，根本不会踏进这个房间。瑟兰督伊还围观了一些相认的情景，一开始都十分尴尬，话语躲在房间四面八方，或者说了太多场面话，有时这种情况，会持续到离开。实话说，短短几十分钟，要交代些什么，也不算容易的事，在有录音有监控的情况下，瑟兰督伊可以感觉得到，有千言万语，梗在彼此口中，实在解释不清，留在心里，等着出去之后的某一天，再看上天有没有机缘，让一个两个三个四个全部敞开心扉。  
  
要是没有这么一个程序呢？瑟兰督伊问那些工作人员。  
  
工作人员说，他们本来没有这样的打算，之前大多是把双方叫过来，各自递一个联系方式，后来有些亲属让他们帮忙转交东西啊，传话啊，打钱啊，慢慢地，他们就安排了一个新的部门，请一些有经验的人，帮这些离散的人相认。电视台也有很多这样的节目，要让人单门独户去找分散的人，都是行不通的，突然闯进别人生活里，西海人又很多都放不下这个心，必须得找个中间人去调节。  
  
“老北方都是这样的，孩子太久见不到父母，就不再认亲了，父母亲要让人认旗归宗，就要像请一位陌生人进家一样。反过来说，离散的孩子长大了，自己独门独户，突然要把父母亲接回来赡养，也是像让陌生人认自己的旗一样，都是很郑重的事情。”  
  
一窗一路之隔的三月十七日，瑟兰督伊看着叶子停下了车，变成了一个遥远的身形，司机在前面说：“小先生把那些枝叶扔进了江里。”  
  
他没有接任何话。  
  
七个月后，叶子给他设计了一座美轮美奂的花园，他当然为这个惊艳的设计高兴。他记得自己只是随口一说，这里需要什么，那里需要什么，其实，如果他真的需要，加里安并不需要他啰嗦这么多句话。但叶子记住了他说的许多话，并且当了真——尤其是，他还知道，叶子的专业不和这个相关，叶子在高中，准备的是林场大学的历史系，这个系在五年后会被拆分为外交关系、南北史学研究、政治理论和哲学四个学院，这动荡的四十多年间，这个系里出过将近三十位正级官员。  
  
“这里应该有……”叶子说这个名字，再说那个名字，都是些陌生的植物名。为了找一种合适的灌木，他会很早起来，带着一个三明治就跑去森林里。他很郑重地跟瑟兰督伊说，要选那些能够共生的植物，要选气候合适的植物，有些花种只有三到五年寿命，不同的花种又要有错开的花期，那段时间，他每天都有很多新的想法，常常还要借瑟兰督伊的植物图鉴，而且他好贪心，还想到要移植东海港的植物。  
  
他说呀说呀说，眼看着瑟兰督伊充满期待。  
  
瑟兰督伊确实听年轻人的话，他倾听着年轻人的每一句话，每一个想法，每一个愿望；他听年轻人说话的时候，永远会抬起眼睛，要是视线缺席，他永远会给出深思熟虑的回应，当然，他会反驳，但那反驳都是精打细算的，从来不会让叶子觉得被忽视，被误解；他无数次表示，不管叶子有什么新的想法，他都想尽快地参与进来，他必须是第一个知道的人——连叶子自己也算在内的第一个。叶子对着某个景物露出沉思的表情，他就会询问叶子，这个地方怎么怎么样了呢？叶子就将自己的思路一步一步当着他的面走出来，终于他们都被卷进了那个想法里。  
  
“最终，那会四季常青，每个季节的每个角落，都有自己的景致。”年轻人说，“尤其是春天，就会百花齐放，生机勃勃。”  
  
叶子眼中，远处这片看似空空荡荡的庭院，有着惊人的玫瑰色彩。  
  
其实那已经是凌晨了，佣人告诉瑟兰督伊，叶子的房间还是亮着的，所以瑟兰督伊敲门进来看一看。  
  
年轻人整个人好像在做梦，他整颗心都被茂盛绚烂的事物填满了，从内到外发着光，笃定地看着长辈，在这种眼神里，叶子非常实在，超越物理意义的触手可及，他简直可以拥抱世界万物，就像一颗坠地的流星，径直冲向地面，沿途疯狂燃烧自己。瑟兰督伊坐在他床边，听着来自床中央的声音，叶子拆开自己盘着的腿，坐到长辈身边，他们聊了太多东西，却没有一刻感到筋疲力竭，忘记了话题源头在何处，直至旭日即将东升，天空成了真正的玫瑰颜色，漂浮的云朵成了苏醒的巨大鲸鱼，他们一起听见鲸鱼换气，群星从水花中迸溅，落回地平线之下。  
  
“我好想去真正的伊西利恩。”叶子跟他说。  
  
“伊西利恩。”瑟兰督伊重复道。  
  
“那是Laegolas将军至死都没有见到的景象。”叶子说。他已经躺到床上了，睫毛在他眼睛上画下了一道浅金色的阴影，他说得那样轻而易举，好像只是梦醒随便感慨一下，全然不管内容有多伤人。  
  
“你是从哪里知道这些事情的？”瑟兰督伊问。西海岸的初高中历史是不教这些的，哪怕是在东海港的历史课里，这些也不是常见的话题。  
  
“很多书，”叶子说，“就是一些书，有些还是不全的，我也不知道书名是什么。”  
  
“你认为那是真的吗？”  
  
叶子好一会儿没有回答，事实上，他好像没有打算回答。瑟兰督伊等了一会儿，渐渐意识到周围的气氛发生了微妙的变化，他认真地看了看被子上蜷缩的身影：叶子把头埋在自己的臂弯里，呼吸很规律，睡着了。落地的流星就是这个样子。  
  
居然真的睡着了。  
  
不能惊动他，这是瑟兰督伊的第一反应。所以瑟兰督伊完全没有动。他保持着靠在床头的姿势坐着，看着他儿子呼气，吸气，再呼气，俨然一只安逸的猫团。难怪那些女孩子要跑去店里坐着，买贵得咋舌的奶茶，然后用成把成把的时间，看猫猫在各个角落睡觉。他还看到叶子的眼皮颤抖，显然是沉浸在梦境之中，披散的头发有些许遮着叶子的额头和鼻翼，他真想将这些头发撩开——他的动作会很轻，很小心，绝对不会将叶子惊醒——  
  
于是他的手落在了叶子的额头上。叶子小时候发烧，他就会将手贴着孩子的额头，去试一下体温，现在叶子当然不烫，一点都不烫，是很温和舒服的温度。他的大拇指跳过睫毛的障碍，停在年轻人的颧骨，四指穿过了乱发，勾勒出颌骨的轮廓，他尽情将叶子的面容看得一清二楚，从他那里来的，从她那里来的，和叶子自己成长出来的，他一样一样认出来。还有一段干净的脖子，被头发窝得暖烘烘的，很多年前，他多喜欢两手捧着孩子的下巴，两个人抵着额头和鼻子玩啊。  
  
叶子刚会说话那会儿，他说“眉毛”，叶子就奶声奶气地跟一句“眉毛”，他说“鼻子”，叶子就奶声奶气地跟一句“鼻子”，叶子还会把“眉毛”“鼻子”“大嘴巴”“小嘴巴”乱编一首歌，哒哒哒走到哪就唱到哪，唱到哪个词就用小手指点着对应的位置，先点爸爸，再点自己，然后哒哒哒跑去妈妈那里“糖糖”“糖糖”“糖糖”地笑，跑来他这里“马马”“马马”“马马”，小手臂一张就抱住他的大腿，他蹲下来，把孩子放到背上去，从走廊一路跑到客厅，从客厅一路上了楼梯，上了楼梯穿进去书房，出了书房就是偌大一个阳台——“爬坡咯！上山咯！哎哟马马跳过一条小溪啦！到顶啦到顶啦！”  
  
他就把孩子放在栏杆上坐着，一只手从前到后揽住，一起看阳台远处，旧王时期的地基改建起来的巨大喷泉，四个女神姿态各异，八只手高高低低指向不同地方，水花飞溅过裙裾，留下一圈一圈彩虹。在那个时候，叶子后来期盼看见的，都是真实存在的，那都是他拥有过的，本来应该属于他的。  
  
天哪，瑟兰督伊想，你都做了些什么。  
  
他已经呼吸了足够多次，叶子温暖的吐息，他竟然都已经熟稔。那不是小孩子柔和的奶味和甜味了。  
  
瑟兰督伊从叶子的额头上抽回来，他轻手轻脚地下了床，并没有忘记给儿子盖上些什么东西，免得着凉。被子是完全给压住了，这个季节只需要薄薄地盖一下肚子和大腿就行，正好，旁边的椅子上，挂了一件薄外套。瑟兰督伊看见了，居然还是情人节那天那一件，衣服从人身上剥下来，就完全失去那个时刻轻盈飘逸的姿态，他把它捞起来，铺在蜷缩着的年轻人身上。叶子睡得太沉了，在整个过程中，完全一动不动。  
  
他终于站了起来，俯瞰睡熟了的儿子，那一眼已经足够，胸膛深处正在发生大面积山体滑坡。他立刻转过身，走过去拉上窗帘，关了灯。  
  
门斜对着客房里的桌子，桌子上堆满了散乱的画稿，他慢慢将门合上，最后映入他眼中的，是桌面上那个玻璃小花瓶，里面供着一朵小小的、三月十七号那天飘飞在天空中的白色花朵。  
  
瑟兰督伊去查了，那是西海岸特有的花种，叫姜花，花语很长，叫“将记忆永远留在夏天”。这真是神奇，因为叶子为他读出芒种铭牌的那一天，夏天刚好结束了。


	4. 血系

他在海里漂浮，表面海水很凉，又泼洒着冷冷的雨，他吐出腹腔里的水，深吸一口气，扎向海水深处。那蓝色极深极深，已经转作黑色，可是他并不害怕，那是他的领地，他的家园。顺着暖流，他轻轻摆动身体，从下巴到下腹，暖流走出了圆滑的弧形，这非常舒适，安逸，他慢慢地睁开眼睛，周围都是他的家人——  
  
叶子？叶子？  
  
他眼前是成百上千个昏暗的身影，它们树立在海水中央，彼此保留着一小段儿距离，无形的水流温柔地拍抚着它们，也送来了各自的歌谣，它们在睡梦中，哼唱着同一段歌谣——  
  
叶子！  
  
他真的睁开了眼睛，耳边还是若有若无的水流声响，好一会儿，他能看见的只有昏黄色的天花板，他听得见自己的呼吸和心跳声，他的心跳声太近了——  
  
莱戈拉斯！！  
  
他剧烈地喘息起来。  
  
“你刚刚……看起来像是被梦抓住了。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，有只手把他撑了起来，再过了一会儿，他发现自己正坐在床沿上，手里还有一杯热茶。  
  
“啊，我太麻烦你了。”他说。  
  
瑟兰督伊蹲在他面前，端详着他的脸色，他浑身浸透了，长发黏在额前，于是长辈伸手帮他把乱发撩到耳后。瑟兰督伊的手很稳，同时很轻柔，从耳后回来，落在他手肘上握住，他感觉得到掌心的温度。突然，他就意识到身体四处都冰冷得要命，只有瑟兰督伊握着的那一小块是暖的。  
  
“你好点了吗？”瑟兰督伊问他。  
  
答案显而易见：他正在发抖，已经握不稳茶杯了。  
  
“先生——”他说。  
  
“叫我的名字。”瑟兰督伊说，他的眼神不容质疑。  
  
“瑟兰督伊。”  
  
“发清楚一点。”  
  
“瑟 兰 督 伊。”  
  
“瑟兰督伊 默克伍德。”  
  
“瑟兰 督伊 默克 伍德。”  
  
瑟兰督伊握住他的手：“好点了吧。”  
  
他点点头。  
  
“这是不是一句魔法？”他问。  
  
“你大可以试试看。”瑟兰督伊眼睛弯弯，狡黠得很明显。  
  
现在所有温度都回到他身上了，而且还集体往他脸上涌，他手里的茶杯也变得好烫，他只好说：“我想喝水。”  
  
瑟兰督伊当然松开了他的手，但依然蹲在原地。长辈的身量实在很惊人，蹲到地上也和坐着的他视线平齐。当然，这跟床铺的高度也很有关系，他们现在并不是在城里，也不在金沙海岸，他们是在山里面。  
  
山溪正在夜里轻轻地流淌，声音如冷石击弦。  
  
他想起来了，是他提议说来这里走走的，“这是老北方很喜欢的风景”，瑟兰督伊同意了，他们在山里的一间茶歇屋下榻。在这个房间，可以尽情地享受山溪的景致，没想到溪水声居然引发了这样的梦。  
  
“对不起。”  
  
说好要一起游山玩水的，结果这样半夜将人闹醒。  
  
“你应该想想你自己——你看，”瑟兰督伊说，“你要赶紧换一件衣服，不然要感冒的。”  
  
说着，长辈突然想起什么，站起来倾前身。叶子为这逼近的体温瑟缩了一下，但瑟兰督伊只是探手摸了一把他的被褥。  
  
“到底是怎么回事，连被子都湿透了。”  
  
“没关系的……”  
  
“你不能再睡在这里，对身体不好……”  
  
“这太麻烦别人了，而且我以前也会……”  
  
“以前？”  
  
叶子攥住茶杯点了点头。“我以前都会这样的。”  
  
“多久了？”  
  
叶子摇了摇头。  
  
“要是你一个人该怎么办呢？”瑟兰督伊问。  
  
叶子抬起眼睛，他从来没有想过这种问题，因为很多时候都轮不到他想，事情发生了，他就承受好了。  
  
“闹钟把我叫醒？”他说得很小心，不知道为什么，长者的眼神让他有些不忍。  
  
瑟兰督伊手撑在了他身侧，长者一动不动，在努力克制自己，叶子心跳都要停了，这沉默的感染力过于惊人，他简直能够看到惊涛骇浪。  
  
但瑟兰督伊控制住了。  
  
“你梦见了什么，能跟我说说吗？”  
  
叶子本来想说这没什么，都是些……他甚至还挺享受的，变成一头鲸鱼，在海底无忧无虑地潜游……  
  
可是不是说这个的时候，他想。  
  
“金沙海岸。”他说，“金沙海岸之前，是捕鲸船停靠的地方。”  
  
瑟兰督伊挑起一条眉毛。  
  
“大概在二十多年前，捕鲸船在那里停靠。我有时会梦见，那些鲸鱼被拖到岸上，它们的气孔里被插进了钢叉，身上扎满了标枪，有些工人在它们尸体上挤奶，取油。你知道那种鲸油吧，可以用来做蜡烛、肥皂还有……但提炼的时候，味道会很刺鼻，整个整片海岸，每一艘船，都是那种可怖的气味，风也驱散不了。因为所有捕鲸船，一旦出去，就会游荡两三年，直到整艘船装满了鲸奶、鲸须、鲸骨，整艘船都是各种各样的肉块和血……”  
  
金沙海岸上，现在还有一个捕鲸纪念馆，几个重要的停靠点都是游客的拍照胜地。  
  
叶子停顿了一下，他也没想到自己会说这么多。  
  
“你不喜欢这样。”瑟兰督伊说，“我是说无休止地屠宰动物。”  
  
“是。但我不能对那个时代评价什么。大家都没办法。”叶子说。  
  
瑟兰督伊点了点头，他知道叶子没说完。  
  
“这个梦不太一样。这次我梦见的不是鲸鱼，都是人……”  
  
少年深深地吸着气。  
  
“有时我会想，这些事情是真实发生过的吗？那些被推上海岸的尸体，那些被开膛破肚的人，当中有些面孔我是认得的。当我醒来的时候，所有人都在含糊其辞，都希望我赶紧忘掉。他们表现得——就像有些人，从来根本不存在过一样——新生活当然很好，很好，一切都很好，可是总是有什么不对劲，我把事情都搞得不对劲了……”  
  
他们有好一会儿都没有说话。  
  
“请您——别这样看着我。”叶子说。  
  
“说出自己的想法，让你感觉很羞耻吗？”瑟兰督伊问，“还是你觉得我在怜悯？”  
  
“……我不是这个意思。”  
  
“你被伤害了，孩子。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
瑟兰督伊看着他失措的双眼：“我说的是事实。”  
  
叶子转过头去，窗外有两三棵宽叶树，树影落进房间里。他一只手蜷起来，指节背按在嘴唇上，跟着呼吸，不住地发着抖，眼泪还是掉了下来。  
  
瑟兰督伊把他手里的茶拿开，站起身，一只手拍着他后背，拍着拍着，只能把他拢进怀里。  
  
“你会好起来的。”瑟兰督伊说，“但你不能靠自己强撑。”  
  
年轻人的呼吸渐渐平缓下来。  
  
“我——”  
  
“我知道，我知道，”瑟兰督伊的声音很温和，“学着相信些什么，好吗？——先从停止说‘不’开始。”  
  
====  
  
“绝对不可以搬开它们。”  
  
这是一开始就确定下来的原则，三个死亡案例已经够多了，但是第四个完全是个意外，“它是自己死掉的”，在高层间显然出现了一些分歧，“如果这种死亡再继续下去，那么我们什么有价值的东西都发现不了了”。  
  
专员睁开眼睛，回到会议现场，所有人都看着他，他的眼色决定了他们会讲些什么，所以这真是一场无效的会议，通常情况下，他要做的就是让大家知道高层需要什么。高层现在都在地面上，他们连他的脸都看不见，就算是安插了人手在这里，他也不相信有谁能够用三言两语说清楚。  
  
格兰维尔是一块太大的肥肉，消化它绝非易事。他们已经啃掉了相当多的部分，现在格兰维尔不复存在，残兵败将叛逃四处，剩下一个巨大的骨架。骨架，而非空架子，没有了心肝脾肺肾，却依然有利用价值。对任何价值，首府向来都是嗅觉敏锐。  
  
在过去的两个星期，首府已经控制住了十六位格兰维尔曾经的核心成员，他们的供词将会被反复研读，他们这十六个大脑和十六张嘴，会被逼到人的生理极限。有些现象真是令当代科技咋舌，其中一个人，居然能复述出自己前三个小时的供词，字字对应，不多不少，堪称奇迹。看起来，这十六个人里，总得有那么几个，能口述合同细节、科研项目、资金去向还有合作名单吧。  
  
高层对他也实在不算悭吝，明确指出了工作重点：那台仪器。  
  
是的，那台仪器。  
  
这个短句会给人一些错觉，比如，你会首先想到一个缸和很多管线，还有一个泡在里面的人。就像有人提起“地下”这么一个词语，一般人会联想到黢黑的洞穴，自来风的鬼叫，还有复杂如迷宫的逼狭隧道，但是真实情况永远不仅如此。  
  
“先生，要调整一下天气吗？”助理问他。  
  
于是窗外冉冉升起一个大红色太阳，飘起了几朵白云，程序因人调整，此刻抬眼看过去，首府的三大门隐约可见，路面还慢慢走过一台洒水车，一边花坛里花红柳绿，绿的绿得滴出水，红的红到发紫，看起来像是开了一片塑料，房间某些角落里喷起水来，落在后颈，叫人寒毛直竖。  
  
调查组组长起来发言：“十个案例之间不是彼此孤立的，它们在不同的位置，但它们被链接在了一起……”  
  
“它们只是链接在一起？”  
  
“先生，并非如此。首先，它们的链接不仅仅是身体上的，装置控制了实验体多个重要脑区，这些装置试图让它们的脑电波趋向一致，根据我们的观测，案例四号在死前有脑电波异常波动，这可能是导致它死亡的因素。”  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
“其次，这些实验体不一定是相互链接，而是被接进一个更大的系统里，我们称之为‘中心’。”  
  
调查组组长展示了地下实验区域的地图，用管线链接走势，推断出了三个可能的中心位置，当中两个都在目前可控区域内。  
  
他立刻按响了对讲机。  
  
“勘查队！”  
  
“长官大人！”  
  
“放下手头的事务，先向以下两个地点推进，”他将对讲机伸给调查组组长，好让勘查队听坐标，“今晚之内向我报告结果。”  
  
“长官大人！”  
  
“说。”  
  
“第三小队目前发现……”  
  
他心里打了个鼓。他想到了那个蓝顶背的仓库，会议桌上几十双眼睛看着他。  
  
“发现什么？”他问。  
  
“一整座古墓。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“古墓。长官大人，我们沿着两条新发现的通道前进，发现了地下墓葬群……我们暂时判断不出墓葬的规模，正在进一步查探……”  
  
全场肃静。  
  
“先生。”人群中有个年轻声音说话了。  
  
大家都顺着声音看过去，那是调查队里的一个队员，坐在队长后两排的位置，这个队员说得并不算大声，可能根本没有做好说话的准备，现在所有人都准确地转过头去，于是队员清了一下喉咙，勉力提高了声音。  
  
“先生。这不奇怪。在发现蓝顶背之后，出现古墓，这是有关联的。”年轻队员说。  
  
年轻队员欲言又止，也许是队长正在瞪着他。  
  
专员定定地看着年轻队员的眼睛，他说：“你尽管说。”  
  
“鲸鱼，在捕鲸时代之前……”  
  
专员整颗心掉下去，他立刻举起一只手。  
  
“好了。我知道了。”他举起对讲机，“你们继续原计划，半个小时后，我要到你们那里去。”  
  
“是，长官大人！”  
  
调查队队长没忍住：“先生，装置中心……”  
  
他放下对讲机：“我们先散会。”  
  
“我们现在有更重要的事要做。”他聚积起他的力气说道。然后他指了指调查队队长，专家组的一个分组长，以及录影记录员。  
  
大家纷纷起身。  
  
“还有这个小伙子。”他指着那个年轻人，“你也留下。”  
  
在一路上，年轻队员都在试图解释，这个试图，是需要绕开很多事件和名词的，专员宽宏大量，给了许多思考的时间。等到他们登进电梯，沿着一道狭长的钢皮横道走过去，队员又错过了开口的机会。  
  
这里是调查推进的新区域，比已知区域更低矮昏暗，而且他们很确定，这条通道不在正式通道范围内，也许只有某些编外人员才会使用，不过目前，这是通往目的地的唯一路径。  
  
铁皮也消失了，现在地上是生硬的土石层，带路的勘查队员举着灯，这种灯到了这里，最多也就照亮面前的四五步。和黑暗一样浓重的是持续的陈腐气味，这气味自带颜色，是那种漂浮厚厚青苔、开满霉菌的死水的颜色，或者是剖开的肠肚的一团模糊色块。  
  
“我们本来以为这里是一个实验体处理点。”  
  
根据残缺的报告，光是今年第一季度，需要处理的实验体就已经超过了七十二具，追查它们的下落也是工作组的任务之一。  
  
“但是这里存放的……”  
  
脚步声突然就变化了，专员感觉自己踩到了石板上。  
  
周围的景致在灯光下缓缓地揭开，首先映入眼帘的是那些不可名状的花纹——青绿色的墙面塑像。这真是邪气十足，人的轮廓全部都是拉长的扭曲的，西海岸南北两地都没有这样的花纹，连同四边装饰的花草，那些花蕊中间，居然开出一张人脸来，因为水汽腐蚀，人脸的五官又模糊不清，原本的微笑弧度变得极端狰狞。  
  
通道尽头，是一间空空荡荡的房间，勘查队员们在这里分发呼吸面罩。在面罩昏黑的镜片里往外看，天花板四个角的雕塑凌空不同的动物，一条鱼，一只鹰，一头鹿，剩下的一个，专员扭过头没看，他更加关心房间后面的事。  
  
“都是东海港的东西。”年轻队员说。  
  
房间后面连着更加复杂的走廊，一条路折叠出八十六种模样，中间会豁然敞开，人将灯一举高，两行石棺在暗光下排开，这一个房间里只有八副石棺，其中有两副石棺已经被掀开了。  
  
两副石棺各自有半副人的骸骨，一副只有上身，另一副缺左腿。  
  
“不是古尸。”专家组的人说。  
  
专员下意识捂住自己口鼻，虽然完全没有必要，他说：“送上去查，看看配不配得上仓库里的。”  
  
他转过头，发现年轻队员跪在石棺附近，用一个小手电筒照着石棺上的花纹。  
  
“你看出什么了吗？”面罩捂住了他的声音。  
  
“这是狗家的墓……这个家族的族徽，也就是一种类似族旗的东西，他们的族徽是狗。这上面的花纹，表示他们的生平事迹……这两个人都是死于战争，一个被腰斩，一个被战车碾断了左腿……”  
  
“所以？”  
  
“那场战争，”年轻队员停顿了一下，“是南方和北方的战争……”  
  
“够了，够了。”队长出言阻止，“格兰维尔的董事会有一半都是东海港人，这也许是他们的习俗之一，更重要的是……”  
  
“东海港的南方和北方，跟我们的不是一回事。”专员说，“如果这里有故事，跟那些蓝顶背又有什么关系？”  
  
“那场战争发生在旧王时期，也就是捕鲸时代之前，*之后他们都变成了鲸鱼。”  
  
*四七年西海残卷中的原句，这一份残卷是一部六个小时的视频，全片是西海岸三七年大瘟疫中某小镇的录像，年轻队员所引用的句子，是全片唯一一句台词。  
  
====  
  
拂晓悄然降临，瑟兰督伊再次睁开眼睛，一晚过去，整张床乱七八糟。  
  
他睡在床左半边，熹微的日光落在空荡荡的半边，被子卷得棱角乱生，四肢怎么都找不到合适的位置，他已经懒怠翻身了，没用的，他非常清楚。加里安也很清楚，所以提早给他备好了安眠药，但他压根没动过。没用的，他只会在涔涔冷汗里醒来，有半个小时脑子里线路乱接，根本无法抵御早晨的寒气。  
  
西海岸南方近海处，起冷不先起在风和雨，看着窗就知道了，黎明都变得模糊。被褥很重，压得惨叫的骨关节更加疼痛，待上这么一年半载，他就知道这里不适合长居，东海港的生活不能照搬过来，而他早就过了而立之年，在许多事上难以让步，顽固不移。  
  
比如说，他早上什么都不要吃，先冲一整壶清咖啡，对着报纸、报表或者日程表喝，两个月后，他的咖啡就彻底失效了，他感觉到奇怪的力不从心，在会议上走了神，窝在躺椅上的时间与日俱增。  
  
又比如说，他总要早上去运动一番，五点多起来用冷水洗脸，去跑步，不然就去爬山，呼吸新鲜空气，半年之后，他的身体发出警报，秋雨一降，他的膝盖就隔空报警。第三天，他就连夜跑回东海港去，找他靠谱的朋友埃尔隆德，埃尔隆德进行了精密的检查，最后想了想，劝他休息一段时间。  
  
还有一个比如说，他带来的厨师还是东海港那个——没有这个厨师，就没有那道美味的菠萝布丁，这绝不可以！除此之外还有功封鸡腿和蘑菇、煎小辣椒、栗子浓汤、鳐鱼翅、甜橙沙拉，等等等等。材料是原地产的，做法也没变过，可是吃着吃着，他就觉得有点儿不对劲了。  
  
“这个橙子咬下去有海螺的味道。”他说。  
  
厨师解释说，空运过来冷冻过，味道就发生了变化。厨师听起来很委屈，瑟兰督伊也很委屈，食物放进他嘴里，那种美妙的滋味就跟小精灵一样，闪走了，剩下一阵涩涩的味道，于是他饮酒量又增加，已经在危险边缘多次试探。  
  
他感觉得到所有的变化，却实在无可奈何。人要生活在某个地方，就不仅仅是从某地到达某地，收拾好衣服，有地方躺着睡觉，能吃饱，这么简单了。  
  
在更早一些，他说，最微妙的地方是语言，你一旦使用该地区的语言，而不是通过翻译，来跟一个文化进行交流，你就会很明确地感觉到自己被裹挟进了这个文化里。学西海岸通用语那会儿，他要把条件和判断后置，到了用回东海港语时也难免如此，这让他整个人更加不可预测，这当然不完全是他的本意。但是真正在西海岸过夜了，他就反应过来了，不仅仅是语言，这里每一个人、每一阵风、每一张纸、每一个字、每一首歌、每一个条款，都是西海岸本身，它们联合在一起，以他的屋子为主力军，四面墙一个天花板将他包围，无处不在。他睁开眼睛，呼吸的空气都让他知道，他人是在西海岸，他无法全身而退。  
  
尤其在有一个时刻，一个少年两手托着他的下巴，轻轻地晃一晃他的脸。  
  
“起床起床，太阳晒屁股啦。”叶子说，不用看也知道是气鼓鼓的。  
  
那声音真是的，让瑟兰督伊想起了海螺味的甜橙沙拉，于是瑟兰督伊立刻也变得很委屈。但是少年又摇了摇他，这个动作真是的，他都没在东海港见过，东海港的肥皂剧也没这样拍过，他就笑，他觉得西海岸养出来的小孩都好幼稚，他觉得自己也好幼稚，于是他嘴角上扬得更放肆了。  
  
“你之前不会睡这么晚的。”叶子又说。  
  
“我想睡到什么时候就什么时候。”  
  
他完全是赖在了床上。这一整个月，他都是四点起来的，有好一阵子，他每天只睡五个小时，今天他要赖床。他想，这小朋友有什么办法把他搞起来。  
  
结果叶子没有，说到底，他从头到尾都是个尊重长辈的好孩子。他问瑟兰督伊：“你要吃什么？我去做早餐。”  
  
他屋子里有这个那个佣人，叶子也知道。  
  
赖床的瑟兰督伊摊在床上，跟少年人大眼瞪小眼，一秒钟后，瑟兰督伊当机立断抓住少年一只手，直接把人拽到了床上。他那一套动作可疑地行云流水，因为叶子一眨眼就躺回原来的位置上，并且被贴心地盖上了一角被子。  
  
“我不吃早餐。我什么都不吃。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
叶子起得早，已经洗漱完毕，鼻尖都带着清爽的薄荷味。那时的瑟兰督伊，还没有到怀里空了，就会惊醒的程度，他只是尽情凑上去，把一身赖床气连同被子一起，拉到了叶子肩膀上，他将额头抵上去，这样不越轨又亲密的接触，让他满心柔软，心里柔软的部分都被装满了。  
  
“你不可以这样。”叶子说是这样说，行动已经变得倦怠了，瑟兰督伊看到儿子眼中的自己，那是一个微缩了的奇妙形象——他赖床的不设防的懒怠的样子，这真是，他最近总是形容词匮乏。  
  
“我还可以这样。”他一只手把叶子的头发揉乱，在他的指缝和手掌里，叶子的头发长长了一些，发根的金色和发尾染发剂褪色褪出来的金色已经很明显了。  
  
叶子在他的呼吸里一动不动，看起来像是被猎人眼神定住的幼鹿。  
  
就在瑟兰督伊失神这个当口，他胁间掠过一阵不安的颤动，然后他上半身都缩进了被窝里，接下来是疾风骤雨一般的左抓右挠，瑟兰督伊实在猝不及防——在过去的三十年里，还没有哪个人敢这样动他——他又闷又想笑，被单里透进来的光都是混乱的，他简直天旋地转，喉管和呼吸都在乱颤，只想这种要命的搔痒赶紧结束。  
  
他终于抓住了一个空当，猛地翻过身去，他的手攥住了年轻人一只手腕，他用全身的重量压住了胡作非为的小混账，另一只手他一下没抓住，叶子徒劳挣扎了一会儿，用剩下那只手试图推他的胸口。他们的呼吸又深又乱，长发乱糟糟地交织在一起。  
  
“还敢不敢胡闹？”他问得很凶，事实是他笑得太久，声音都是哑的。  
  
叶子没有立刻回答，而是垂下了眼睛，同时一只手可怜兮兮地，又推了推他的胸口。  
  
他当然是不动了，这一天两天没大没小的，明天是不是就要上房揭瓦了。不过，他不打算太凶，要看到叶子跟他没大没小，还真不是件容易的事情。  
  
“我不敢啦。放开我吧。”叶子抬起眼睛。  
  
哦。  
  
凭什么？  
  
这是他当时唯一的想法。  
  
他可是会因为想吃一道小小的甜品，就兴师动众叫人移民包机送材料连消化不良都不管的瑟兰督伊。  
  
他还是放开了。  
  
他永远记得第一次制住叶子手腕时的感觉，他攥得那么紧，连叶子的脉搏他都感觉得到，叶子的心跳，顺着他的指尖，一路跃进他的心里。  
  
连同那句委委屈屈的求饶，放软了的语气，闪躲的眼神，泛起红晕的脸颊，抿紧的嘴唇，渐渐变得像他的乱发，还有那段干净漂亮的脖子，脖子下起伏着的锁骨，在他身体下，一副轮廓美丽、血肉温热的身体。  
  
那是一个活生生的、闯进了他怀里的生命，他的双臂之间，因这个生命而展开了一个新的世界。  
  
他也同时变得生机勃勃，蠢蠢欲动。  
  
他感到了饥饿。  
  
“你要给我做什么？”他问。  
  
叶子好像松了一口气，或者说，他也从那阵赖床气里醒过来了。  
  
“粥。”叶子憋出了一个单词。  
  
“那我期待一下。”他说。  
  
少年落荒而逃，光速跳下床，冲向楼下厨房。  
  
瑟兰督伊要稳重一些，他目送少年跑路，又看向了揉成一团的被子，那原本是一张普通的柔软的被子，可是有什么不一样了，这张床也不一样了，被光脚踏过的走道也不一样了，他踏过那些看不见的脚印，转了个身走进浴室，玻璃外的盥洗台上放多了一个淡绿色的漱口杯，他拧到冷水的一边，刺骨的水打向他的脸，流过他的身体，让他战栗不已，他合上眼睛，满心满意都是一个人。  
  
他也不一样了。  
  
他的屋子跟他一样不能幸免，在这个时刻飘来了冬菇和肉的香气，他的心随着破了一个洞，空空荡荡的，急切需要一碗承诺的早餐填满。从这一天开始，他的胃得到终极溺爱，变得格外骄纵，娇生惯养，且全然不受理智控制。  
  
他在空荡荡的床上醒来的时候，他的胃仍然拒绝接受现实，到了点就开始饿。这一整个星期，他的胃比他的情绪还难以控制，他可以照样西装革履、面色如常，他可以坐车可以开会可以签会杀死人的合同，但是他的胃就在腹腔里面叫，不行不行不行，绝对不行。  
  
所以他今天不能赖床，他必须起来嚼一片胃药，这是默克伍德今年新推出的产品之一，专业治疗肠胃眷恋旧物撒泼耍赖。  
  
厨房里居然有人。  
  
有一秒钟，他心怀些许希望：毕竟，叶子曾经冒雨前来，在这个料理台上打开一盒又一盒小点心。  
  
“老爷还需要什么吗？”厨师问他。  
  
他摆一摆手。  
  
灶台上还有一个锅，盖了盖子。  
  
瑟兰督伊知道那是什么，叶子有时要出门，所以会交代厨师做一件很重要的事情。  
  
“这些药包，大的要晚上放下去煮，煮沸了再放小的，第二天热一热，但不要煮沸，在早餐之前喝。”  
  
——“是老北方的秘技。”叶子跟他解释，“喝了就不会骨痛。”  
  
“东海港这边都是——‘痛痛飞走！’这样的。”  
  
叶子皱了皱鼻子。  
  
“听起来好像是哄孩子的话。”  
  
“句子虽小，用处很大呢。”瑟兰督伊说，“你尽管说说看。”  
  
叶子面前的锅还是安安静静的，他拿起盖子把锅盖上，回过头来，安详地看着长辈。他的眼神很平和，他拍流理台的手也是轻轻的，瑟兰督伊从善如流坐上去，他握住长辈的手，温和又坚定，年轻人的指尖和掌心密密地碾过他的指节、指节上因年岁皱起的皮肤、皮肤下分明的骨骼，然后将他的双手放在膝盖上。  
  
“乖。”少年的声音很轻，“你都快五十了。”  
  
“五十就不能重新来过吗？”瑟兰督伊两条腿圈住年轻人的身体，他垂下头，眼睛弯弯，有一瞬间，看起来很像逃学的得意高中生。  
  
“当然可以。你说什么都可以。好不好。”叶子一只手插进他的头发里，把他的头发捋回睡袍后面，“那你乖乖喝了它。”  
  
汤药煮好了，装在碗里，瑟兰督伊拿在手里，那一碗液体呈浅棕色，极具异域风情，映照出他一双眼睛。他的眼睛在汤药里变了颜色，汤药还无情地勾勒出他的眼角，他看得见眼角褶皱的痕迹。在这种时刻，没有人回应，没有叶子无限纵容的时刻，他独自呼吸着清晨冷雾和他自己上了年纪的身体的呼吸的时刻，他知道，他跟知道安眠药没有用一样，他的人生已经不能再周折，不能再回转，只剩下起和伏中的一个了。  
  
他清醒得无以复加，东海港的狂风掠过海面，气势汹汹地向陆地推进，他亲眼见过这样的风，知道它会如何分开水与天，撕裂云层，露出空空荡荡的灰色天幕。  
  
那狂风，因着他的记忆，正在向西海岸席卷而来。  
  
====  
  
年轻队员居然说起了东海港的旧事。  
  
他不应该说的，他也不应该马上联想到，但调查组搜集到的资料太多了，偏偏他又刚好看见了那一叠。  
  
在调查的前期，他翻看了太多莱戈拉斯的手迹，西海岸的档案记录留存着他三次重要考试的答卷和打分记录，留存着他经正式渠道寄送的书信副本，在书信结句处，莱戈拉斯通常用“绿叶”这个西海岸名字。莱戈拉斯写信，向来是寄给北方的友人（当然，他也没有亲人可寄），在七届大会之后，书信就停了，但他的字一直守着北方的基本规制，句法也相对严谨，跟自小双语教学长大的南方人都不一样，在一团混乱的记录里，是非常突出的。  
  
调查组的工作重心，一开始就定下来了，无论如何，首先把莱戈拉斯找到。那是默克伍德集团董事长的独子，默克伍德集团是整件事的特权之特权。  
  
这两年里，在首府牵头下，默克伍德集团首先和林场两所顶尖高校的生命研究中心合作，接着和石字区的企业合资建立了西海岸默克伍德制药有限公司，毫无意外地，就是正式进驻西海岸，发挥专利特长，一步一步占据抗生素和维生素市场。这一整串事件的源头，就是西海岸发现了瑟兰督伊流散多年的独子——真是前所未闻，不可预料——不管瑟兰督伊诚意多少，这是调查组必须形成的共识。  
  
因为只有这个起因，才能解释，为什么今年二月份，瑟兰督伊在蒙彼利尔突然发作。  
  
他在论坛上发言，展示了默克伍德近年的抗癌新成果，展示出了一个宏伟的壮丽蓝图，他谨慎又大胆地表示，在二十年内，人类将有希望完全治愈癌症，并且实现寿命的再延长，从百岁，到双百岁。  
  
默克伍德从成立之初，一直稳扎稳打，慎于极速扩张，从科研范围到经营范围都是如此。过去，它相对低调，不争虚份，甚至在许多平台上，也甚少展露锋芒，但从四字年开始，默克伍德的基因研究所攻下了红疫的堡垒，大批量生产低廉有效的抗病毒药剂，一举攀上了世界排名前五，它的名字就变得举足轻重。作为集团的董事长，瑟兰督伊的发言，在某种程度上，就是一个不可忽视的风向标。  
  
瑟兰督伊在长远目标上，给出了极其震撼的承诺，但是话锋一转，他借着人类共同利益的话题，开始了一轮犀利的、愤怒的指责——他提起了十八国倡议。  
  
“五年前，毫不夸张地说，人类正在面临灭绝的极端困境，而我们种族中最有力的手，却在救援中恣意取舍，从未考虑过基本道义，在借难敛财的时候，从未有任何廉耻之心；直到当今，这只手依然狂揽生命重任，滥施手段，无休止地搜刮不义之财。”  
  
格兰维尔集团垄断“伊萨克特”，那是针对四七年大瘟疫的重要抗病毒药剂，控制了药剂的份额，使十八个相对落后的国家在瘟疫下束手无策。  
  
这单官司还在国际上拖拖拉拉地进行。  
  
但是瑟兰督伊不仅要翻旧案，他还要摔出新的证据。格兰维尔胁迫多个制药集团，非法签署协议，企图操控药价，这是第一；格兰维尔集团最重要的基地布置在西海岸，那是全世界少有的未参与《反人体实验公约》的中等国家，西海岸前期政局混乱无暇全顾，被格兰维尔钻了空子，这是第二；当然，还有第三。  
  
瑟兰督伊要格兰维尔死，格兰维尔必须死，否则默克伍德就要蒸发消失。  
  
第三，瑟兰督伊说：“我的儿子，现在被格兰维尔集团的人劫走，下落不明。”  
  
谁敢回答他？  
  
二月底，瑟兰督伊乘专机，人到林场，首府派人接见。  
  
在老北方最后一任上旗的遗作旁，参知大人说：“令郎的事，首府必定会有一个交代。”  
  
参知在南方长大，但根在北方，被北方的物什一包围，俨然一个北方人。他看了瑟兰督伊给出的证据，但看不看，其实都是一回事——专员把话都说尽了。所以，他当着瑟兰督伊的面，说出了调查组人员的名单，依着老北方的传统，伸出双手，瑟兰督伊双手合十，放在参知的手心之间。  
  
这时参知就微笑了。他说：“你很懂北方。”  
  
说完，他把双手合起来，裹住请愿者的手，这是一个非常郑重的承诺。  
  
瑟兰督伊看起来很平静，他说话时甚至完全没有了表情。  
  
“我的孩子，从小是在北方长大的。”他说。  
  
瑟兰督伊的孩子莱戈拉斯，北方人给他起了个名字，叫绿叶，一般情况下，他叫自己叶子。在失踪前最后一次签名，在林场大学的签到板上，他用北方的单字，一个一个拼出“叶子”，斜下角画了一片小叶子。叶子的东海港名，也就是他的本名，叫莱戈拉斯，他用西海岸语写这个名字的时候，他会在底下画一条横线，因为西海岸语直译无法区分Laegolas和Legolas。他写长段的字，会竖排写，从右往左，跟所有老北方的人一样，他有时还会用一些很老的词汇，读起来会让西海岸人突然回到上个世纪，他画下的这一条横线，也会让东海港人，在一个瞬间穿越好几十年。  
  
“历史上有两个莱戈拉斯将军。”叶子写道，“他们的命运全然没有交集，好像从来没有意识到对方的存在，他们的结局也完全不同……”  
  
这个说法在六十年前的东海港非常流行，因为皇都遗址的发掘，落实了太多曾经的不确定。在遗址的遗址之下，遗址都被混在了一起，于是混乱的推断此起彼伏，Laegolas的存在是谜团之一。  
  
但是到了近二十年，那一段历史已经被收拾得很像样了，可以放进教科书里，历史专著也能够白纸黑字地明确表示，这样的描述实在是太稚嫩，又太老土了。  
  
年轻队员在纸堆里翻来覆去，不到半个小时，他又找到了另一小片，那上面粘着一小块儿油印的纸片，看起来不仅是很有年代，还是很不靠谱，字迹全部晕开，街边派的传单可能都比这个精致许多，他差点儿就要扔掉了。好在那块儿纸片底下，留言是用红笔写的。  
  
“我知道了  
莱戈拉斯的父亲叫瑟兰督伊  
他们都来自默克伍德家族”  
  
默克伍德这个单词上，画了一对横跨三个单词的巨大鹿角。


	5. 清醒梦

装睡的人是叫不醒的。  
  
赖床惯犯瑟兰督伊，早就感觉到臂弯里的动静，一只手小心翼翼地握住他的手腕，要打开这个紧密的、持续了整整七个小时的生物环，而他呢，只要一个不经意的挪动，就可以把人再次圈进怀里。  
  
他轻哼着，像在深眠中被轻微惊动一样，翻过身，看起来无意识地往枕头上蹭了蹭，将下巴搁在了叶子头顶，借着这一整套动作，他还顺便把人往怀里又揽了揽，现在叶子身上已经没有清晰的气味了，他们的味道混在一起，彼此相溶，互相改变，就像瑟兰督伊开始习惯抱住少年，叶子开始跟着他的作息，被这通无赖操作再次制住之后，没有再挣扎，而是慢慢地、试探性地将手伸向他的腰，将自己更贴近了他。  
  
少年的小动作轻轻挠动了他的心口，他的睫毛因此颤抖——叶子如果被这样对待，也会同样地睫毛颤抖。于是叶子笑了一下，那笑没有声音，却让瑟兰督伊感觉到了。  
  
“早安。”叶子拱了拱他的下巴。  
  
他被抓个正着，仍然保持镇静，悠然自得地摸了摸少年的背，就当作是回答。在被子里，他慢慢收回了搭在少年身上的一条腿。  
  
“醒来吧。”叶子对他真是耐心无限，“太阳都把你头发晒焦啦。”  
  
“小孩子家家不要乱吓人。”他在叶子头发里咕哝道。  
  
说到底，他还是醒了，迷迷糊糊往叶子额头上亲了一口，保持着原来的姿势，勉勉强强睁开了眼睛。  
  
这个季节，东海港的天还没亮透，地平线上的玫瑰色投到了墙壁上，像海波一样在窗帘的波浪形阴影之间漂浮，离自己越近的事物反而更暗更模糊，呼吸却是非常干净爽利的。到了故乡，瑟兰督伊会不由自主花费更多时间，更多凝视，更多触碰，全数倾注在自己的孩子上，他希望此刻眼中所见，能唤醒叶子心底的景象。  
  
“你不要学我。”瑟兰督伊说，“去厨房吧，我饿了。”  
  
叶子一动不动，他已经能分清瑟兰督伊哪句是混账话，哪句是更混账的话了——他们呆在一起超过十五天，一换地方，瑟兰督伊就会故态复萌，狂喝清咖啡，拒绝吃任何带油的食物。并且，并且瑟兰督伊的手臂根本没松开。  
  
“好啊。”他作势要翻身。  
  
然后他们就接吻。  
  
这真是个毫无逻辑的事情，也没法追究到底是谁开始的，大概是默契吧，叶子一只手攀在了长辈的肩膀上，瑟兰督伊搂住他的腰将他往上拉，可以肯定的是，叶子只是轻微伸出舌头试探了一下，瑟兰督伊就将他抵回去，连带着将他撬开，从舌尖一路深入，唇舌的亲密接触带来奇异的失控感。  
  
那一刻，叶子大脑一片空白，空腔里水渍声被放大再放大，像海水一层一层一层往上打，三下两下就将他冲刷殆尽，他完全融化在瑟兰督伊的怀抱里，整个身体瘫在被子下，被瑟兰督伊一只手捞起来一半。  
  
他艰难地拼命地喘着气，两眼模糊，只能迷迷糊糊地看到瑟兰督伊晦暗的眼神——那完全可能是错觉——他吸取氧气如此困难，因为长辈根本没有给他足够换气的机会，而这样凶猛深入的吻正在逐步蚕食他的意志，他的心猛地跳了两跳，失足跌倒似的，直直往下坠，错觉一般，他听到了啪一声。  
  
“……这是我的床，你最好不要在这里……”  
  
天知道瑟兰督伊在说什么，他大睁着眼睛，把瑟兰督伊的脸看得清清楚楚，却又没有任何一个细节真正进入他的理智里。金色长发滑脱到他颈间，搔过他喉头，他不自觉地昂起头，试图吞咽什么，一团空气，或者是一口血，还是别的……别的什么，也许什么都没有，他喉咙干得都要着火了。  
  
瑟兰督伊匍匐在他身上，见证着这个清晨气氛的转变，他没有再继续说，身体在此刻超越东西南北语言差异，到达最纯粹坦率的叙述，他的一只手指停在叶子喉结上，目的并不单纯地感受着它的颤抖，接着他一只手都放在了薄薄的睡衣上，他抬起眼睛，好像想要用眼神征求意见，但毫无意外地，他看见了预料之中的丢盔弃甲，心醉神迷，于是他又将视线低垂下去了，他的神情稳定又专注，动作迄今为止都是轻柔的。  
  
然后他下潜了，顺着少年心事坠落的轨迹，悄无声息地消失在了阴影下面。  
  
叶子什么都来不及说，只能再次睁大眼睛。  
  
他一遍遍忘记自己是谁，知觉的冲击太强了，他的双腿脱离他的控制，要缩起来，要合拢，但瑟兰督伊不许，那两只手攥得那么紧，用尽了力量要将他分开，剖开，撕出直达核心的缝隙。在那里，他最脆弱的部分将暴露得彻彻底底。这个过程还没有结束，他还要被一层层地剥开，瑟兰督伊的动作那么慢，他甚至有些惶恐，这沟壑起伏的大地上，没有一处能供他躲藏，这玫瑰色的光影海洋里，所有海水都透明得一丝不挂。终于，瑟兰督伊的掌心圈住了他，将他的心托起来，先是试探着舔了一下，他咬住了下唇，知道这颗心再也回不来了，于是心甘情愿将它献上去，让瑟兰督伊吞下。  
  
遥远某处，浴室传来淅淅零零的水声。他从空白一样的恍惚中醒来，拖着衣服向浴室走去，水雾覆盖隔间的玻璃，他站在门口看着那个朦朦胧胧的轮廓，难以相信刚刚发生的所有事，直到他听见水雾里传来瑟兰督伊的声音。  
  
“想看的话，你完全可以进来——”  
  
他都不记得自己回答了些什么了，为了义正严词，他在隔间外面刷牙，牙刷是新放上来的，跟瑟兰督伊用的成一套。  
  
加里安真是个足够尽职的管家。  
  
他一只手撑在洗手池上，将牙刷怼进自己的口腔里，瑟兰督伊在跟他说些什么话，没有什么意义，他满嘴泡沫，也没法回答个所以然来，只能嗯嗯唔唔地应答。现在他比瑟兰督伊还要懒怠了，这真是一种很不妙的感觉。  
  
镜子里的映像，是一个金发蓝眼的年轻人，他朝着镜子眨了眨眼睛，更加清楚地看见颧骨上的绯红，和应答瑟兰督伊时眼中的神色，他咬住了牙刷。  
  
瑟兰督伊带着一身水气出来，出现在镜中的世界，一只手搭到了叶子肩膀上，他俯下身往叶子耳朵尖上啄了一口，将一身的薄荷气味都裹在了叶子身上，才跟着叶子的视线看向镜子。  
  
“怎么了吗？”瑟兰督伊问。  
  
叶子看看他的映像，再看看自己，他回过头来看真实的瑟兰督伊，他在瑟兰督伊眼中看到真实存在的自己。  
  
他双眼中的蓝色融进了瑟兰督伊的蓝色里。  
  
“我在……渐渐变得像你。”叶子说。  
  
噢。瑟兰督伊几不可闻地感叹一声。  
  
“这可不是错觉。”  
  
瑟兰督伊捏了捏少年的下巴，悠然拖着脚步出去了。  
  
浴室里的雾气，慢慢沉积下来，叶子一个人站在原地，他吐干净口中泡沫，打开隔间的门，他将瑟兰督伊的沐浴露抹在自己身上，新的泡沫像海浪一样攀上他的身体。他闭上眼睛，想起金沙海岸的沙滩，大浪过去之后，并不像人眼皮收回一样，剩下的一片都干脆利落。这跟他没有任何区别。  
  
====  
  
他们的第一次，是在一个懒洋洋的午后。一切都好极了，顺遂自然，水到渠成，结束之后他们还是懒洋洋的，笑得满足又倦怠。  
  
阳光落到床上，刚好照亮了陶瑞尔的脚趾头，陶瑞尔动了几下大拇指，对着影子玩心大起，奇力本来在说些什么，他说到一半，注意力跟她一起跑掉了，他一条腿搅和进这场无厘头的游戏里，两个人滚成一团。  
  
他们动作乱七八糟，喊话上句不接下句，毫无征兆地开始或者继续亲吻，手指在彼此的身体上探索、玩闹。  
  
年轻给了他们很多优势，他们可以一路从门口滚到床上，再从床上滚到餐桌上，东西撒了满地都是，陶瑞尔还举着床单到处乱跑，再用床单把奇力罩起来。她比奇力大三岁，比奇力高，甚至腰也比奇力好，前所未闻的姿势她能试个一半，她两只手伸出来，把奇力的脸一拢，奇力就会兴奋得一哆嗦。  
  
“你真是毛茸茸的耶。”陶瑞尔很着迷地用鼻子乱蹭他的小卷发。  
  
她根本不顾奇力的回答，只要看着他的小卷发和狗狗一样圆圆的眼睛，超过两分钟，她就会满心大叫好可爱好可爱好可爱，笑得脸色坨红，然后毫不犹豫将奇力按到床上去。再来几次，奇力完全学乖，他躺在床上，任由女朋友对他胡作非为，他四肢摊开，配合地一动不动，只剩下生理本能高高直立，陶瑞尔裹着半裹不裹的床单过来了，他只是默默吞了一口唾沫。但是眼看着陶瑞尔要啊呜一声扑上来了，他立刻举起双手。  
  
“干嘛？？！”陶瑞尔亮出了牙齿。  
  
“我们不可以直接这样……”奇力气息不稳地说，但他是很坚定的，“要有措施的……”  
  
措施已经做过了，地上扔了两个还是三个用过的，但是没用过的不知道撒哪里去了。陶瑞尔兴致骤跌，不过她还是帮可怜兮兮的男友翻找起来，她一边翻一边对着男友说：“你真要对我负责噢。”  
  
“你的事业才刚刚起步呢，不能这么着急。养个孩子需要很多时间和精力的。”奇力回答。  
  
这会儿陶瑞尔抓住了一个翻倒的盒子，里面掉出来一堆钥匙扣，那是花店买满四十五的赠品，钥匙扣有好几种，手绘图案用亚克力板夹着，精巧又别致，零散的两三个吸引了奇力的注意力。他走过来帮她捡，捡起两个放在手心里看。  
  
“是你画的吗？”  
  
“是叶子噢。”陶瑞尔麻利地把盒子收拾起来，这一套动作让她回归花店老板娘身份，她身上的旖旎气息消失了，话中更多是调侃的语气，“哎呀，你说要是他突然回来，撞见咱们这样……”  
  
奇力大惊失色：“我们得快点。”他赶紧把地上的杂物捡到怀里。  
  
陶瑞尔兀自看他忙乱，吐了吐舌头：“开玩笑啦。他早就搬出去了。”  
  
她渐渐露出沉思的表情。  
  
“说起来，我也有好一会儿没见到他了呢……”  
  
见不到本人是真的，因为叶子有几次来，她都不在，不是跟奇力出去玩了，就是跟奇力和其他员工一起去送货。她现在的业务重心都不在散卖上，市里到处都在搞这样那样的庆祝活动，随便一个单位或者一群游行群众下了单，她都可以懒洋洋过好几天。叶子还有花店和她家的钥匙，但是他没有动任何东西，只是在柜台上留下便签，附带一些小礼物什么的。  
  
“他真的是默克伍德董事长的儿子吗？”奇力问。  
  
陶瑞尔摇摇头。她也不知道自己为什么突然做出了这个动作。  
  
“是的。那个董事长不是公开说了吗，报纸杂志上到处都是呢。”  
  
不过，在她眼里，叶子还是那个叶子，她还是记着他骑着单车，背后满载欢欣的样子。  
  
他们其实是在根本不一样的教育系统中长大，叶子不见得比她大多少，却早早显出了“要当家作主”的气质，跟老北方家庭里靠谱的兄弟长辈一样。有时她没有开口，他也会主动过来做点什么，在开店最开始的时候，她一个女孩子守着店，他不管多忙，都会来店里坐半个小时一个小时。他帮她留意周围的人，跟来店里的顾客说话，跟她商量店里请来的能不能继续用。  
  
有时，确实有时，叶子管得还蛮宽的，他们也会吵架会冷战。  
  
跟奇力刚遇见那会儿，叶子活像一只炸了毛的猫，很警惕地打量着这个东海港商人。他会问这个人的来历，甚至本能地觉得信不过，他表现得不明显，奇力只当是普通聊天，但陶瑞尔跟他待久了，他那点儿情绪起伏，在她眼里，跟滔天巨浪差不多。  
  
奇力依旧在收拾东西，听起来就是随口一说：“那，其实也挺好的，他毕竟找到了自己的亲人嘛。”  
  
陶瑞尔“嗯”了一声。  
  
“我替他高兴。”她说。  
  
“这些书也应该是叶子先生的吧？”奇力问。  
  
他手里是一卷浅黄色的纸页，割线是红色竖排的，他是忍不住看了几眼。  
  
“真了不起。”  
  
他这话让陶瑞尔站起来，两个人坐在一起，将书卷翻开。那都是北方的古体字，在他们两个看来，都难以理解，却莫名地美丽，就像看到一个人，他们说不出这个人的名字和来历，但这个人的气质和行为举止，足以让他们惊叹不已。  
  
陶瑞尔突然笑了一下。“这个才是他的字吧？”  
  
书卷侧边有几行红色墨水写的，跟黑墨写出的一比，完全就落后了。陶瑞尔指了指其中几个字的转角位，她认得那是叶子的笔锋。他的字个人特点很强，不能直接算好看，但她蛮喜欢的。  
  
他们还是看不懂他写了什么。但是他们安安静静翻了十多页，看他留下的笔记，每一页都有一两段，这样看着，比单纯见到这个人微妙多了。  
  
“他一定是个很用功的学生。”奇力说。  
  
“对呀，他确实是个很用功的学生，而且他还很聪明呢……”陶瑞尔的语气中有些骄傲，“他是要上大学的。”  
  
“他要读什么呀？”  
  
陶瑞尔愣了一下，她说得出他在屋子里做过什么事，但是这个问题问到她头上，她居然脑子一片空白。  
  
“设计相关的？”陶瑞尔想了想说。  
  
周围还有一些书，奇力捡起来，翻到正面，这次都是印刷体，就看得很清楚了。  
  
“史源学实习……北方史学考证法。”奇力读得磕磕绊绊，他翻过另一本，“旧北方历史上的旗区分布……”  
  
“哦——”陶瑞尔听得一头雾水。  
  
“应该是考历史方向的吧？”  
  
“我猜是。”  
  
陶瑞尔突然发现了什么：“也不是吧，你看看，这里还有一本——”  
  
书页中掉出一片干枯的花瓣。  
  
“天哪！”  
  
两个人手忙脚乱地去捡那一小片花瓣。  
  
“是姜花。”陶瑞尔拈起来一看，“放了好久了，已经发黄了。”  
  
她要把这片花瓣夹回原位，动作小心翼翼的，花瓣很脆弱，书页太薄，一动好像就要碎，而且她一下子还找不出原来夹在哪。翻动书页的时候，两个人都忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
  
“哇哦，你这个朋友……”  
  
书页中还夹着一张黑白照片，这张照片旧到他们根本不敢碰它。  
  
“这是老北方的服饰吧，”奇力说。  
  
“我猜是。”  
  
“你要不要试试？你穿也会好看的……”  
  
陶瑞尔用两只手指尖尖摄住一页页角，慢慢将它盖到照片上，这一页上有了另一个陌生的字迹。  
  
“我居然看得懂。”陶瑞尔说。  
  
奇力凑过来的脑袋直接搁在了她肩膀上。  
  
“是什么？”  
  
叶君  
好好活下去  
拜托了  
  
“还有吗？”奇力看得到纸页上写满了字。  
  
“没有了。”陶瑞尔说。  
  
那一整页都是叶子的名字。  
  
“叶子的北方名字，准确来说应该是绿叶。”陶瑞尔把只有半边的词组出来，“这是叶子，这是绿，合在一起要变化一下，就变成了这样子。君是敬语吧，有时可以当‘你’来用，整一段就变成了这样——”  
  
叶子你啊，一定要好好活下去  
  
他们看着一整页决绝的字迹，一时之间不知道说什么好。  
  
“绿叶先生居然没有把它带走？”  
  
为什么？  
  
我不知道。陶瑞尔想，我发现我对他什么都不知道。  
  
叶子从来没有在她面前讲过这件事，她也不太可能知道了，她的直觉告诉她，这件事绝对不可以被提起来。但她还是想知道一些东西……  
  
这本小小的笔记本，是从另一本书里掉下来的，它很薄，可以夹在一卷松散的书页里，只要不乱动就不会被轻易发现。  
  
“可能是，他根本就没敢翻开吧。”她说。  
  
这本书的名字叫《白水行止处——北方的刺杀基因》。  
  
她把书收拾起来，还有开放式厨房里的瓶瓶罐罐，她过得能算粗糙，碗碗碟碟就那么几个，跟她会做的菜一样多，每个刚好对应一个菜。在叶子还借住的时候，这个盘就是给叶子吃饭的，他不太吃肉，吃得又素又少，她嚷嚷着给他加菜，他每次都很艰难的样子，但还是会认真吃完，吃完之后会双手合十对她说，谢谢款待啦。  
  
他真的好像……也就对她说了这些话吧。  
  
还有每次拿起一叠订单，她边接电话边写的，要多混乱有多混乱，他皱着眉头看，然后跟她说，好了好了，交给我吧。  
  
接着一条腿把单车支起来——  
  
“再见咯！”  
  
她蹲在地上，看着那个空空的盘子，手把盘子转来转去。  
  
奇力悄悄走到她身边，并没有说什么，只是伸手揽住她的肩膀，用嘴唇和鼻子磨蹭着她的耳朵尖。她伸手把盘子塞进旁边的柜子里，转过头去，张开双唇急切地吻住她的男朋友，吻住她目前身边最近的确实存在的爱她的人。  
  
====  
  
“这个竟然是空的？”  
  
年轻队员从棺材里抬起身，转头望向所有人，他要在人的脸上挖出答案来，但他看见的，只有一张张面罩，在冷光下呈现棺木一样的色泽。四处没有任何声响，连呼吸都听不见，他的问题好像掉进泥沼，并且幻觉似的浮起几个不安的浑浊气泡。  
  
他连吸两口气。  
  
好在专员说话了：“为什么不能是空的？”  
  
“棺材图案上有下葬的景象——而且，这整个家族的房间中，每个棺材中都有尸骨留存，为什么只有这一个没有？”  
  
“我们探索到的区域还很小，说不定是意外。”调查队长说。  
  
偏偏勘查队长做了个请示手势，他要说话。这一整天，这两个队长好像过不去似的，总得往对方路上插道梁。  
  
“你说。”专员看向了勘查队长。  
  
“我们队员探索的区域更广，还有另外两个和这样相似大小的墓室，里面也有和这样相同的空棺材。”  
  
年轻队员鼓起勇气开口：“请示去另外两个墓室查看。”  
  
他生怕专员拒绝，因为他牢记会议上高层压下的重点——装置中心，但这个中心完全是个假想，而古墓这个线索更有依据，至少在他这里，事情是这样的。  
  
“皇都在捕鲸时代之前，一共有五个赫赫有名的家族，毫无疑问这个墓地正在仿造他们的家族形制……”  
  
“你快去！”专员说。  
  
年轻队员跟着勘查队的人，走进了墓地更深处。  
  
这里就算是仿建，也有很多年头了吧，他觉得关节之间阵阵地发痒发凉，不由得一手捂在自己胸口上，他的心跳得飞快，简直像煮滚了一大锅水。他甚至不想再跟勘查队的人说些什么，生怕一开口，声音就剧烈颤抖，别人会当他是恐惧懦弱，只有他自己知道是兴奋异常。  
  
可是他走了一会儿，又忍不住：“你们看见鹿了吗？”  
  
那个人似乎是被面罩捂聋了。  
  
“你说什么？”那个人问。  
  
“鹿，你们看到鹿形状的东西了吗？”  
  
那个人沉默了一阵子，忽然举起了探照灯，那灯光猝然照出一片鳞片——鱼。  
  
“我看这不像鹿。”那个人闷闷地说，“但是这个房间里也有一个空棺材。”  
  
他强行按耐住自己，跟着灯光拐进墓室里，这个墓室的规模要更大一些，也许是人丁兴旺的缘故。  
  
有一个棺材的盖子被推到了一半，它在墓室中是进门右侧方，年轻队员猜它属于鱼家较年轻的一辈。他走近再看，棺材外部只有花的纹路，那么这里面应该是一个女性。他将灯举高，想要将棺盖照亮看看，这一举，光照下去，他看见棺内有一片阴影。  
  
“这不是空的！”他叫出了声。  
  
那个勘查队员也来看，里面居然是一朵玫瑰花，颜色几乎褪尽，但形状清晰可辨。  
  
“花不可能存这么久，应该是有人最近放进去的。”那个人说。  
  
调查队员慢慢平复下来。  
  
“它放的位置很特别。”他照了照棺盖，“合上之后，正好对上这个女士身型的锁骨之间。”  
  
另一个人一声不响，这不是职责之内。调查队员也知道自己说太多了，于是他蹲下身去看棺材外的花朵，他发现花朵之间有些奇怪的波浪纹路，这些波浪是向上的，在它周围的花瓣形状都扭曲起来。图案本身就很扭曲了，但刻画的人努力显示出了清晰的对比。  
  
“还有其他的空棺材吗？”他问。  
  
“得回去了。这个面罩使用有时限，不然会中毒的。”  
  
调查队员实在无话可说，他恋恋不舍地看了看那些花纹，同时余光又扫到了其他闭合的棺材。这时他想起来，那里面都有尸体，他浑身一凛，血从头顶一路凉到脚底，心也冷下来了，惴惴不安的失落感不值一提，他赶紧往回走。  
  
他实在没带回什么好消息，专员也离开了墓室，甚至没空跟他说话。但是所有人都没有走，在通道门口站着。人群中央的专员，正在跟两个新下来的人说话，这两个人都戴着蓝色胸牌，都是专家组的人。  
  
“你过来。”专员叫他。  
  
这是今天第二次，他被这种级别的首长亲自使唤。他赶紧鞠身过去，专员拍了拍他的肩，冲着站在前排的蓝色胸牌说：“这是调查组的，你再跟他说一遍。”  
  
站在那里的是专家组的组长。  
  
“今天送上来的两具残缺尸骨，受损部位和先前的一号和三号一致。”  
  
专家组组长的嘴一开一合，他听得完全愣住了。  
  
“……受损部位一致？”  
  
专员打断了他的梦呓：“这是专家，不用详细问了。”  
  
他想追问是旧伤位置一致呢，还是被专家组弄出的意外伤口一致，但确实不用问了，他看着大家的眼睛就知道——是了，就是他想的那个意思。  
  
“我要把二号和四号找出来吗？”他问。  
  
“不用，”专员说，“你有另一个任务。”  
  
专员的眼睛转向了专家组组长。  
  
专家组组长再次张开口——  
  
“十号醒了。”  
  
====  
  
加里安怎么可能会只是一个管家呢。  
  
不然，瑟兰督伊就不会出现在这里了。但经过这两天，瑟兰督伊决心让事情变得体面，这样你好，我好，大家都好。  
  
正如当初跟参知本人商量好的一样，他开始展露出信任的姿态，出席单日的地下会议，接受首府直辖媒体的采访，处理格兰维尔的文件，跟专员喝凌晨三点的下午茶。他留下了人，以便照料他的儿子，专家组的人也很小心，没有轻举妄动。  
  
“瑟兰督伊先生，我得告诉您一个好消息——有一位受害者醒来了。”  
  
在瑟兰督伊面前，大家的字眼都改换了许多，实验体这种表述是绝对要不得的。专员更换自己的言辞，就像戴上或脱下一副面具，信手拈来，信手丢下，感情也很到位。瑟兰督伊的配合也毫不逊色，作为一个风暴中心的长者，他充分展现了得体和克制的弹性，他站了起来，一只手按在了桌面上。  
  
“这位受害者是一个二十六岁的北方女性，醒来之后状态基本稳定，专家组正在检查，如果您不介意的话，我们得去看看她，怎么样？”  
  
“那当然很好，”瑟兰督伊顿了顿，给后半句话增加分量，“非常感谢。”  
  
在西海岸说这句话，大概就是事从下属的意思了吧。瑟兰督伊说完，就联想起了叶子，竟觉得自己的语气跟儿子出奇地一致，这绝对不是错觉，就像很久之前，他做一件重要的决定，就不得不想一想自己的父亲欧瑞费尔，他的前半生都在努力排除父亲的影响，到了后半辈子又被儿子侵蚀进生命。  
  
是命数吗？  
  
格兰维尔的实验室大多是白色和浅蓝色，玻璃上一道标签，漂浮着红色水母标志。在目前可供通行的区域里，标签都被尽数撕毁涂抹，扎上首府的水纹标记。显然，在短短几天里，首府又开疆拓土了一番。  
  
“……这位受害的女士，自从醒来之后，就完全听不懂我们的话，她说的语言，我们也从来没有听说过。但是她的各项生理指标是正常的，身体也没有发生异变，理智也很清楚。”  
  
他们穿过两层临时搭建的隔离门，有工作人员使用喷雾帮他们清洁面部和双手。瑟兰督伊张开了双臂，心里知道这完全没用，只是首府特色而已。  
  
病床上被多重隔绝的女士，此刻看上去更像是一个受害者，她的四周都是透明的，谁都可以清楚地看见她的一举一动。据说有一整队专家负责照顾她，任何一个动作都会被严密地记录下来，那些内容，瑟兰督伊很清楚格式：“被观察者举起了自己的食指，凝视长达二十三分钟”，“被观察者今天将小豆糕分成了三口，从左到右食用”。  
  
“九月十六日 下午三点二十分至四时零三分  
  
L进入四直横街，行经天桥，进入监视范围。  
  
该目标系男性，年龄约二十一至二十五岁，身高在一米七左右，身材精瘦，黑棕色长发，身穿深绿色风衣和浅灰色十字纹布长裤。  
  
L在车站等待电车。  
  
L乘坐112路电车，车向银边方向，L没有坐下，而是站在列车接驳处的空间。  
  
电车经过长野、秋园、梁豆巷三个站。期间，一共有十六个乘客登上此列电车，站在L附近的是来自口口的口口先生，在口口口地工作的口口女士，以及检票员口口口。  
  
L在知原站下车。下车后有回望列车动作。当时站在列车后窗口的有……”  
  
瑟兰督伊看着病床上的女士。  
  
她也看着瑟兰督伊。  
  
她的长相跟北方大多数人没有区别，眼角往下一些，眼睛是深棕色，鼻子不挺，颧骨和脸蛋成一道光滑扁平的弧形。如果她合上眼睛，瑟兰督伊不会看出任何异样；要是在街上，她经过他车窗旁，他不会认出她；就算是她坐在叶子旁边，她也不见得有多特别。  
  
但她慢慢地，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
  
她的口鼻全在呼吸机下面，束缚带捆着她的手脚，她只剩下一双眼睛在说话。  
  
透明的面罩完全被她的呼吸模糊了，她的气息又急又热。  
  
“她想跟你说话。”专员说。  
  
专员在吩咐人，但瑟兰督伊伸出一只手，他弯下腰，解开了面罩。他照顾自己妻子长达五年，这些操作完全熟稔，他伸手向束缚带，没有人阻止他，所以他解开了离他最近的一边。  
  
他刚刚把带子扯开，她就抓住了他的手腕。  
  
她的手很凉，掌心里出了汗。  
  
“救救。”  
  
瑟兰督伊抬起头，周围的所有人都一言不发，好像都习惯了听不懂她的话。  
  
是的，据说，从她睁开眼睛开始，就不断地说着胡话，直到她的眼神渐渐绝望，愈发变得像闯错洞穴的小动物。她的头陷在枕头里，眼睛大睁，完全是惊骇地盯着他，那个眼神使人心脏抽痛，让瑟兰督伊想起了一个完全与她不相干的人。  
  
“大人，求求你，救救叶子。”她又说了一遍。  
  
瑟兰督伊整个人的脉搏只剩在手腕上，他看着那个女士的眼睛，抿住了嘴唇，打定主意不能让周围的人知道这里发生了什么。  
  
她说的是东海港古语。  
  
*此处的“大人”特指有爵位者，不是一般的尊称


	6. 我们的玫瑰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！大篇幅叶子妈

“呼叫特殊行动组组员L。”  
  
“重复，呼叫特殊行动组组员L。”  
  
“特殊行动组在案，务必在第一时间给中心反馈。”  
  
“重复，特殊行动组在案，务必在第一时间给中心反馈。”  
  
“中心呼叫特殊行动组组员L。”  
  
“重复……”  
  
为了尽快烘干衣服，她升起了一堆火，为了维持火势，她将书柜里的书一本一本拿出来，对半打开，食指中指伸进书缝，一下就让纸页彻底脱离硬壳，整下来的这一沓拆线摇晃，全部弄散，五六页五六页地扔进火焰里。  
  
终于，火几乎升腾到桌面高度，她最后一次扭头，看向了扔在一旁的联络器，这个黑壳子边缘的小灯红绿色闪烁交替，说明通讯时好时坏。是的，在这个区域，事情就是这样子，连声音也被扭曲了，渐渐变成一种让人汗毛直竖的尖叫，充分展现联络中心的急切之情。  
  
她抓起联络器，往火光中一掷。  
  
与此同时，火堆另一边，被橙红色渲染的景象里，一个身影呻吟着挪动了。她站起身来，看着金发年轻人的睡颜，他的眼皮不住地颤抖，时而睁开一半，那一半里只有眼白，他的四肢也不由自主地蜷缩着，双手筋挛着似乎要抓住什么东西，比他双手更激烈的是他的牙关，那已经远远超出咬牙切齿。  
  
“嘘，嘘。”她把年轻人搂在怀里，将他的头颅靠在胸膛上，不管他多少岁，到她这里，他永远都是孩子。  
  
她哄他时，语气一如既往地轻柔，就好像任何一个平常的夜晚，小孩子撞着了梦魇，母亲半梦半醒地告诉孩子，没事的，一切都不是真的，来吧，没事了，你现在在我怀里了……大多数时候，她并不会说太多话，因为掀开被子，张开一只手臂，已经是最强有力的语言了。  
  
还有少数时候，比如现在，她根本说不出话——她的手腕卡在年轻人的牙关之间，那两排牙齿正在用厮杀的力度对抗着她的皮肤、细细的血管和骨头，血很快涌了出来，滴滴落在腐朽的地毯上，她把这孩子搂得更紧了，痛楚使他们连为一体，有几分钟，他们回到了当年用脐带相连的时刻。  
  
年轻人不断地眨着眼睛，在粗砺的喘气声中，试图看清周围。她的右手动作僵硬，凑近孩子的双眼，在擦去泪水之前，合拢五指盖住了孩子的眼睛。  
  
她低下头，抵着孩子的额头。  
  
她说：“醒醒，我的小叶子，不要再睡啦。”  
  
叶子抬起沉重的眼皮。  
  
他在地上侧躺着，火焰已熄，四处灰烬零落，他浑身发冷，四肢如常，没有任何发病的征兆，也没有任何被拥抱过的迹象。借着窗外微弱的月光，他已经可以看清满布灰尘的地面，非常确信自己在找一些脚印，衣袍拖拽的痕迹，在一无所获之后，他蹲下身，捡起旁边一块散落的书壳，准备拨弄残存的灰烬。  
  
“呼叫特殊行动组组员L。”  
  
他的手停在半空。  
  
“重复，呼叫特殊行动组组员L。”  
  
他转头看向书桌，联络器正好好地放在那儿，灯光长亮绿色，通讯状态非常良好，声音是他熟悉的。她的声音柔且平，速度均匀稳定，他可能这辈子都听不到她尖叫声或者笑声，因为她是人工合成的，由一个没有声明也不会思考的程序使用冷冰冰的公式生产出来，这样才能避免造成不必要的影响。  
  
“组员L在链接中。”他看了一眼窗外，“不在预定位置。”  
  
“不用担心，这是链接常有的现象，现在，我将会引导你进行一系列的措施，找到中心留下的标记物，尽快到达预定位置——首先，你知道自己在哪里吗？”  
  
年轻人攥住联络器，红色水母正烙着他的指尖，他举目四望，眼前所见似曾相识，这是一座古城堡，更准确来说，是一座古城堡的残骸，在更久远之前，肯定有一场大火张口将它吞下，还有火焰顺着排泄口的痕迹一路向上攀援。逆着室内的火焰路径行进，他来到了城堡之外，深夜里，城堡深处依然传来隐隐约约的噼里啪啦声。冷风一吹，他的神志回笼，逐渐反应过来，先前的空气窒闷得几乎令人无法呼吸。  
  
那阵腥臭味，燃烧鲸鱼油脂的腥臭味，他永远都不会忘记。  
  
更重要的问题在于，这里是哪里？  
  
他要报的并不是此地的地名，不是东海港的某州某市某社区，为了解答这个问题，他必须再沉默五分钟，先是掰弄手指，后是将手按在草地上。  
  
在离他五十米远的地方，有一座静止的喷泉，当他再次抬起头的时候，喷泉的距离又变了，甚至转了方向。现在正对着他的，是女神圣卢西亚，她是最好认的一位，双眼总是蒙着一道布条，双手总是空的，平摊在胸前，和其他三位女神都很不相似。这种雕塑，在现实中已经不可能存在了，皇都沦陷那一夜，它们已经被全部烧毁，先放火的是守军，后来南方人也没有将幸存的留下。  
  
而在视野另一侧，他看到了那片玫瑰。  
  
“这是一段我自己的记忆。”他说。  
  
“收到，你在这段记忆中有留标记物吗？”  
  
为着这个问题，他沉默了两秒钟，这里的主体建筑早在几千年前就已经被烧毁，夷为平地，跟现实的联系，只剩下复制品废墟，至于那片玫瑰……  
  
身后那幢即将支离破碎的建筑物，在这样的思绪中，悄然变换了形状，现在在他眼中的，是东海港三一圣女奉所，现存圣女奉所中最富盛名的一所。在一年前的深秋，瑟兰督伊带他去过，当时花圃里的玫瑰全部开败了，不在对游客开放的时段，而瑟兰督伊牵着他的手，不声不响地穿过庭中萧索的枯枝败叶，时有一阵阵干燥寒凉的风掠过，让衣服严丝合缝往皮肤上贴。  
  
“这里有标记物。”他回答。  
  
“那太好了。请尽快寻找你的标记物，其他特殊行动组组员正在预定位置等待。”  
  
“收到。”  
  
“在整个过程中，我会保持和你的联络，如果遇到什么意外，请立刻向我提出，我会尽力援助。”  
  
“好，谢谢。”  
  
事实上，他很清楚，在这种情况下，只有他自己能派上用场。仅仅用声音又能传达到多少呢？凯兰崔尔是很喜欢这一套的，她在人的脑子里放进一段声音，她对人讲话，她吩咐人做事，她单独和人悄声细语，直到此时此刻，他记得的还是她的眼神，她赤脚走过街巷的样子，她将一只手放在他的肩上，他就已经知道她会说什么了——她说：“你已经度过所有的快乐时光……”  
  
醒醒，不要再睡啦。  
  
瑟兰督伊则会说：“你梦见了什么？”  
  
“我总是梦见过去的你。”  
  
他应该这么回答，这个回答到现在都还适用，只是这样的瑟兰督伊，竟然也成为过去的一部分了。  
  
沿着记忆中的路径行进，他先进入奉所的月庭，环形走廊包围着池塘，水中此时倒映着圆月，在现实中，他不曾见到这般景象，因为奉所从来不留外人过夜。这片地方被严密地封锁，以保护身处其间的奉女们，她们是圣卢西亚最后也是最纯洁的信徒，祈祷时会双手平摊在胸口前，平常则穿戴厚厚的手套，这双手用于为生者祈福，为死者求安。瑟兰督伊穿行过这里的时候，也想到了同样的事。  
  
那一段时间，瑟兰督伊先是带他去室江，一个月后，又把他带去荻嶆，这两个地方的甲级医院都没有给出可靠的结果——“病人各项指标一切正常”——听起来就像个病句。在两次检查期间，他就有一次倒在瑞文戴尔的草坪上，是他的同班同学打的急救电话，医护人员赶到的时候，他的牙关间还卡着一个女孩的手腕。女孩叫亚玟，是来分校比赛的东海港学生，刚好是埃尔隆德的女儿，叶子第二次见到她的时候，她那边手腕上多了一个手表。  
  
所以他们又回到了东海港去，就像埃尔隆德解决不了瑟兰督伊的风湿骨痛一样，西海岸搞不定他的问题。瑟兰督伊带他去找埃尔隆德，在诊断之前，瑟兰督伊依然坐在自己的位置上，然后，一直听着埃尔隆德的提问。  
  
埃尔隆德问：“你是不是有过创伤经历？”  
  
他点了头，而瑟兰督伊一言未发。  
  
圣女奉所里的奉女，也很少开口说话，她们有固定的手势和仪式，完全可以应付她们简单、朴素的生活。接待他们的那一位，头披白纱，身着白裙，赤着双脚，她怀抱着陶制水壶，从池塘中舀水给他们清洗双脚。在做这些事的时候，她的眼神始终很平和，弯腰也不见得有多谦卑，只是在伸手指方向的时候，她向他们微笑了。这微笑简直是为东海港的骨架设计的，每一个细节估计都被训练过无数次，不然不可能每一个奉女，笑起来都有圣卢西亚的影子。不管她们心里怎么想，有多少没说出来的话，但是这个动作，已经决定了她们的属性，其他根本无关紧要。  
  
奇怪的是，这样反而让他平静了下来。  
  
他一直都很想知道，瑟兰督伊到底是怎么看他的，在做出了这么多事情之后，瑟兰督伊还能这样平静地跟他走在一起——瑟兰督伊怎么能够这么平静、无私、毫无保留地接受他？——到这里，他好像就明白了，瑟兰督伊什么都没说，但是在这个沉默里，他比对话中还了解到更多。  
  
瑟兰督伊信教，严格来说，他是非常严谨清直的正教教徒，他的世界里不存在什么圣女瑟琳娜、什么新国教、什么世界公约主义，也从来不对这些玩意儿正面发表意见，与此同时，他很少在公开场合宣扬自己的信仰。也许只有思想上像他这样，一直还活在皇都沦陷前夜的人，才能看得出他言行举止中、不言不语时表现出的虔诚，而走在这个走廊的时候，瑟兰督伊再次伸手，不是直接张开五指把他整个儿强势地裹住，而是探进他的掌心，轻柔地劝他打开拳头，再和他十指相扣。瑟兰督伊的手干燥又舒适，在这个单纯的触碰里，让他联想到秋日晾晒在庭院里的、带着风干爽香气的布料，但不同的是，瑟兰督伊扣在他手背上的力度却是坚决认真的，并不是轻飘飘的拂动。这一下的扣住之后，因为身高的缘故，瑟兰督伊很自然地拉高了他的手，大拇指圈住了他食指根部的指节，将自己指尖的柔软，隔着他一层薄薄的皮肉，传递到他骨节上。  
  
走廊里连脚步声都没有，脚掌碰到硬生生的石板地面，冷得让人想哆嗦，周围除了白色就是深灰色，没有任何能唤起温暖的色调，只有瑟兰督伊放下的一头长发，时不时撩到两人相连的手上。也许是受到触动，他有一刻感到眼眶酸涩，最后这种感受逐渐变得朦胧，就好像一个美梦被打断，他总觉得这个情景发生得理所当然，在更遥远的一些岁月里，他肯定经历过类似的事情。  
  
（类似的事情见《地牢》）  
  
叶子打开手电筒，一束灯光照亮了曾经熟悉的走廊，而在同一束灯光下，池塘露出了它的内里，那是一个光秃秃的圆弧形凹坑，除了淤泥以外一无所有，好像被挖空了眼球的眼眶。环形走廊之外，月光照亮一片空荡荡的厅堂，但只有在手电筒前，景物才是准确的，他看到了同样的凉亭，两边的花圃，呈半月形展开的一排女神雕塑，最中间劈开了另一条道路，通向奉所的主建筑，和东西两边的经院和藏书阁。  
  
一切的一切，在那一束简陋的光下，都跟记忆中的一模一样，只是朦胧得如同在深深的海底，他的呼吸就在被淹没在水中。  
  
在西海岸北方，最高规格的葬礼是水葬，先火化，再撒骨灰到族池里，那一池水，要用来给新生婴儿做“头洗”，希望把先祖的优良气质带到孩子身上，在几百年间，确实有许多北方的孩子，都会说自己有浸水的记忆。那记忆里的事，却并不是发生在他们身上的，而是来自亡者的，大人们都把这一份记忆，当作先人的祝福。神奇的是，在东海港，似乎也有类似的传统，类似在于，都会把死人作为一种祝福的方式。  
  
最年长的奉女示意他跪下，再让他伸出一只手来。在仪式开始之前，她脱去了她的一双手套，露出少女一般白皙柔嫩的皮肤，她用这样一双手，上下合住他的左手。身旁有其他奉女谨慎地看着她的动作，她的眼睛被一条白布遮盖，嘴唇颤抖不已，连连吐出些微不明不白的音节，身旁的奉女则随着她的声音，轻吟低唱，那是一段一段柔和的旋律，在旋律之中，她们互相勾住对方臂腕，缓缓地摇摆起来。  
  
“大地的母亲，生命的母亲，孩子的母亲，我的母亲……亲爱的孩子，我的母亲……”  
  
藏经阁中，据说有古经书的抄本，在手电筒的光下，有些纸页依稀显出几行字迹，那些字迹是带着音律的：“今我虔祈卢西亚，转祈我王，赐我爱人之热心，又赐我反思言行，罪过之赦……”  
  
（此处参照《玫瑰经》）  
  
瑟兰督伊走在庭中，他的步伐稳重且谨慎，呈一条笔直的线，在某些特定时刻又转过另一个方向。黄昏透过奉所的石质结构，在石面上留下细细一条浑然天成的金色直线，将整座奉所分成两边，而瑟兰督伊的步伐永远留在其中一边，在夜幕降临前的半个小时里，在众生吟唱的时刻，他双膝弯曲，跪在庭中，俯首向石面，额头抵在合十的双手上。  
  
四指放在另一只手的小拇指或食指上，并拢大拇指，即双手握住了一朵玫瑰。  
  
地面上留着一缕长长的金色发丝，叶子蹲下身，发丝似乎自有情感，不自觉就缠绕在他指间，瑟兰督伊的头发是真的长，长到足够将他四指都纠缠不清，他永远记得这个触感，白天黑夜，梦里雨里，初春深秋，使他拥有勇气，将手放在地上。他轻而易举地摸到了黄昏落线的位置，在这个世界里，这里有个明显的凸起，他解下腿间的匕首，几下就撬松了石板，再稍作尝试，他轻轻一用力，就把石板推开了。  
  
月光下，她静静地躺在大地深处。  
  
他跪倒在地，睁大眼睛凝视着她的睡颜。  
  
一开始，他只是这么看着，难以相信她居然如此鲜活，连她的眼睫毛都清晰如初，她虚握在锁骨前的双手，还能看到血管的淡青色痕迹。她很安详，比他任何一次见到的都要纯净，简直没有任何瑕疵，他只能一只手撑在石棺边缘，才能稳住自己。但是慢慢地，慢慢地，他眨动眼睛的时刻，他意识到那不是她，很像她，却绝对不是她，这时他才开始留意曾经被忽略的事——裹覆在身体上的衣物，颈上的项链，发间的宝石，额头上浅浅的白色额纹，指甲上闪烁的缀饰——他的手指紧握成拳，攥进掌心，终于感觉到指间的发丝早已回归原样，那是一串数珠大小不一的玫瑰念珠。  
  
当他捻住其中一颗的时候，就能再次听见那个声音，是这个声音，是这个气息，抵在他的额头上，为他滴下泪水和鲜血。  
  
“醒醒，我的小叶子，不要再睡啦。”  
  
====  
  
“对不起，考虑到你现在的级别，这些资料暂时不能调用。”  
  
年轻队员无话可说，他绕开了队长，得到这样的结果，其实也在预料之中。  
  
令他更加失望的是调查组的方向，上头根本不可能完全清楚地下发生了什么，或者，本来发生了什么，他们只能通过手底下的人报告来获取资料。而手底下的人呢，还不是像他那样的基层干部，而是所谓的“中层干部”。  
  
队长一心要迎合上头，像在棺材四周奔来跑去的狼，皱着鼻子努力找出一丝血气来，好拖出几块肥肉。他理解，他完全理解，只是这样的结果就是，最后发现的是一具死尸，肉也快烂了。  
  
想想就要反胃作呕。  
  
有些基本问题，比如，为什么是莱戈拉斯？他们好像直接就略过去——格兰维尔和默克伍德不和，这是打击报复——因为瑟兰督伊已经说过了。但是不对外说，和在内不调查，是两件完全不同的事。  
  
他越是翻找那些残页，就越觉得这才是问题所在。  
  
莱戈拉斯很清楚自己在做什么。  
  
笔记里有一部分是个人版的实验记录，用清晰工整的字迹写着加入项目的细节。接受培训，接受筛选，询问落选者的下落，也许会有进入正式实验的结语，整个过程中，莱戈拉斯的主动参与度非常高。在D17部分的标注下，还有请求增加练习次数的记录：“我向凯兰崔尔夫人提起申请，但她并没有同意。她希望我停下来，想一想。”  
  
而且，和人们想象中不一样的是，莱戈拉斯的心情似乎还挺轻松的，他继续着阅读和听歌等休闲娱乐，有时会在笔记上随手抄一些歌词，或者画些花花草草。  
  
“Did you see the lightning in the sky  
A window to my mind  
/ A poison in my mind  
It leaves me hypnotized  
Somewhere better”  
  
大概是说自己的命运？年轻队员仔细地读着，并没有把太多心思放在歌词的具体内容上，他想，为什么一个不久前获得身份地位的年轻人，会心甘情愿在父辈的敌人手下做事，甚至不顾自己的生命危险（现在调查组认为这个装置会造成不可逆的伤害）。比起他们忧心忡忡的样子，半个月前的莱戈拉斯非常镇定甚至闲适，这真是奇怪极了。  
  
就在这时候，在残页之间，掉出了一张老照片。  
  
那张照片比一般的老照片成色更差，看起来是长期在潮湿环境中，乍一看，似乎没有什么意思。但等他再认真看一看，他的视线居然就正好落在了其中一张人脸上，要知道那张照片里是有将近五六十口人，家族合照中每一张脸都不可能太突出，可是不知道为什么，偏偏他好像被什么牵引着似的，看中了其中一张脸。  
  
那张脸属于一位非常年轻，辈份较小的女孩子。年轻，是从她的发饰和服装看出来的，辈份较小，是因为她的站姿，她微微屈着腿，跟周围站直的长辈形成了对比。她是站在画面偏右的位置，这说明她在家中的地位比较微妙——辈份小，是女孩子，但备受宠爱。  
  
他看着这个女孩子的眼睛和鼻子，只有这两样能够深究了。他看着看着，有种无法言喻的预感，让他留下这张照片，让他选择等，选择在关键时候冒险。  
  
“现在我有专员的授权，请让我调用档案。”  
  
打开莱戈拉斯的档案，当头第一页是个人信息，右上角是黑白大头照。  
  
他看到的第一眼，心就落地了。  
  
“尊夫人是西海岸北方人吧？”他问瑟兰督伊。  
  
他将这张照片给瑟兰督伊看，瑟兰督伊拿起来端详着，跟他一样的是，瑟兰督伊似乎也是一下子就把目光定在了照片某一处。但是瑟兰督伊翻过照片，照片背后有一团模糊的水渍，那里应该有一行字，大概率是日期。  
  
瑟兰督伊说：“在我妻子这般年纪的时候，她的家人都已经过世了。”  
  
====  
  
他的爱人，身着蓝衣，赤脚走在十一月的凌晨中，脚步跟衣袂一样的轻盈，发丝披散在她左右两边肩头，直坠向腰间。  
  
风将她温柔的声音带到耳畔。  
  
他得以辨清，那是一个名字，那是千千万万个名字，千千万万次呼唤。  
  
他醒来，她早就醒了，凌晨三点，他们在同一张床上，互不接触，一言不发。  
  
她侧躺着，用脊背对着他，在这几个月里，她极速消瘦下去，一副骨架膨胀起来，要刺穿皮肉生长出来，变成一株玫瑰树的枝杈，全身长满了刺，不许任何人触碰，同时在深秋的冷风中剧烈颤抖，洒落一地残败的花瓣。  
  
他睡得草率，忘了拉上窗帘，远处安保塔的灯光扫进屋里，照亮她曲在头顶的手肘。她像是被光刺伤了，颤抖了一下，但也仅仅是一下，再多也没有了，剩下的时刻，她一只手盖在脸上。他感觉得到她在流眼泪，那眼泪还跟他的心跳一样，一滴又一滴，一下又一下，根本超脱控制，也无法制止，为什么一个人竟然会有这样多的泪水，就好像两个月里，眼睛进化成了另一种器官，或者退化到已经失去了基本的功能，使他根本无法想象在此之前的样子——像床头结婚照时的情景，像墙上一家三口合照时的气氛，他曾经决定这样就度过一生。  
  
变化实在太大太多了，以至于在这样一个变化最开始的时候，他都没有意识过来。  
  
起初是一次推开。  
  
他伸手想要抱住她，安慰她，过去这么多危险和痛苦，不都是互相扶持着过来了吗，她先伸手，把他的头按在心口，或者他将她抱在怀里，他当时做得那么理所应当，那么敞开心怀，然而她一只手按在他手肘上。她是个很温柔的人，从来不会把动作做绝把话说尽，只需要一只手，举起来，一切就停止了。  
  
在这之后，她又勉力支持了两个星期。她听他的人说话，听警察说话，她打电话，她接电话，她听他的人说话，她听警察说话，她打电话，她接电话，她还听他讲话，听了一会儿，电话响了，她跳起来，跑到那个房间去接。他半跪在躺椅旁边等，好久都没有听到任何动静，再等一会儿，他站起来，出了门，看见她瘫在走廊一个角落里，手里抱着电话听筒。  
  
“我就不该回去。都是我的错。”一句轻轻的吐息从嘴唇里飘出来。  
  
她一直把所有的过失都在往自己身上揽，她不该想着过节，不该想着回家，应该再过几天等特殊时期过去了，那他们就会买机票，而不是什么船票，他们如果坐飞机，就会坐头等舱，有专用通道，飞机上这么窄，小叶子就只能在她身边，还有空乘人员走来走去，飞机就这么大一点地方，几个人几分钟就找到了。她又想，她就不该想着她的裙子，更不该跟那个舞蹈家聊天，跟一群年轻女孩飘飘然聊到不知道天昏地暗，她应该有个妈妈的样子，把孩子牵在手里，睡觉也牵着，吃饭也牵着，走在路上更要牵着，而且应该时时刻刻把孩子抱在怀里，交给谁也不行，离开视线也不行，每时每刻每分每秒都在自己身边自己怀里自己心里。她还想，都是她的错，是她把孩子生下来，只有她自己才会知道这个孩子的所有细节，她亲手养大的孩子，他每一根头发，他的一双眼睛，他梳过她长发的小手，他肉乎乎的小脚丫，还有他的嘴巴，那两片小小的嘴唇，曾经一句一句脆生生地叫她妈妈，他身上每一样都跟人不一样，不可能跟任何人混淆，她知道，她比任何一个人都知道，可是她居然说不清楚，不然大家怎么会搞混呢，要是她说得清楚，警察就不至于找来一堆一看就不是小叶子的小孩了，要是她表现得坚决，朋友就不会把不知道从哪里来的小孩带来问她要不要收养了，要是她交代清楚，每一个细节每一句话都说尽了，那他也不会把孩子弄丢了。她知道，她知道她知道，他也很伤心，他们一起没有了孩子，他们都是孤零零的了。都是她的错。  
  
“都是我的错。”  
  
轻轻的几个单词，像刀片向下，刀片很锋利，所以并不需要多少力气，就能把岌岌可危的、柔软薄弱的、全不设防的割得鲜血淋漓。  
  
他搂抱的动作多少带些强制性，只是双臂如此一合拢，他简直能闻到腥味，根本无法分辨是她的还是他的，他的头低下去，靠在她僵硬的背上。她的眼泪掉在他的手臂，一滴一滴往下掉，直到整片手臂都发凉，直到她自己都支撑不住，挣扎着把重量都倒在他身上。他慢慢将她转过来，把她拢在怀里，甚至没忍心看清她的表情，只能隔着无穷无尽的泪水吻她的额头，而她已经没有力气作出任何回应，瘫在他的手臂上。  
  
他把她抱回卧室的床，安置好了，拉过一角被子，余光瞥见她的双脚都赤着，于是他转身去浴室泡一条热毛巾。当他出来的时候，她侧着身，背对着他，近乎一动不动，从此之后，她就躺在这张床里。  
  
“我梦见小叶子……他在墙角里，蹲坐着，只有他一个人，孤零零地蹲在那里……他在叫自己的名字，小小声地叫，莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯，他在叫自己的名字……他在叫自己的名字……”  
  
她的睡梦变得很长，白天黑夜对她来说已经失去意义，清醒的时刻就如同猛浪中的礁石，分分秒秒都在遭受侵蚀。她合上了眼睛，只保持最低限度的呼吸，这个时候，她的表情终于重归宁静，脸颊上浮现出浅浅的血色，一只手垫在耳朵下面，乖巧地蜷缩起来，睫毛跟着眼皮轻轻地颤动着。  
  
“他在西海岸……他一定在西海岸，我看到了……我真的看见了，离我的故乡不远……去找他吧，去找找他吧，瑟兰，去找找他，他就在西海岸……去找找他……”  
  
他们那时住在森林南边，被松林包围，日出时，挂在松针之间的重重冰霜折射出金色的光芒，只要伏低身子，就能听见雪兔在遥远某处蹬地的声响，千万年来，这种小动物都用这种方式传递讯息，坚实的大地能将它们咚咚咚的话语带到千百米之外。那一年的冬天前所未有地漫长，山间的大湖都被封冻，积雪线以肉眼可见的速度下移，进山时使用猎枪都是一件异常危险的事，呼吸也被捂在面罩后面，四处声响一层层停下了，静止了，时间和梦境纠缠在一起，就算睁开眼睛，看到的不可能比梦境多。在这种现实里，误以为这个世界只有冬天、白雪和静谧，是完全可能发生的，但那不是真相，那只是一个从真正的世界里，用群山隔绝出的幻觉而已。  
  
瑟兰督伊维持着这个平静安详的幻觉，希望妻子能慢慢恢复。  
  
一切都很难，在拥有这样多有利条件下，显得更艰难了。她说了很多次，说着说着，就不说了，一连几个小时，她躺在床上，凝视着窗户框出的一小片原野，还有隐约的山形状，她就这么看着看着，感觉到丈夫在床另一边坐下了，也在看她在看的事物。他们在这里住过很长时间，至于具体是多少年，她已经算不出来了，过去的点点滴滴全部分散，都是具体的破碎的情景，就像这个窗户，永远无法用抽象的数字和符号取代，他们都知道窗外有什么，四季变换时是什么样子，窗外的起伏空间里，留着他们共同的足迹。  
  
“瑟兰。”  
  
这么多天以来，她第一次有意识地叫出丈夫的昵称，跟许多次随兴所至的谈话一样，她开了个头。  
  
瑟兰督伊静静地等她。  
  
但她没说下去。  
  
“西海岸在打仗。”他说。  
  
她没有问打成什么样，也没问是谁跟谁，更没有问谁会赢。她把手从额头上拿下来，向他的方向翻过身，平躺着面对天花板，她的手掌抚过干燥的被褥，滑出一阵窸窸窣窣声。  
  
“我知道。”她这样说。  
  
暮色从雪野上来，带着辉煌的黄色与红色，轻纱一样笼罩下来，缓步踱进屋里，屋内空白的墙、空荡荡的桌面、空洞的稀释的空气，都被染上了柔和的昏黄色，遥远的太阳、无形无踪的风、连自己是波还是粒都不在乎的光只是按着自己的时间秩序运行着，一如既往地占据可以占据的空间，直到遇到阻挡，一如既往地涂抹着所有能涂抹的表面，直到自己的能量被耗尽。自然悄然揭去了又一幅壮阔的造物景象，接下来又有不同的，却又是一如既往的，夜尽日升，冬去春来，候鸟南飞北迁，花草生长枯萎，人出生、生长、漫步各处、然后死亡。  
  
“我以前总觉得，事情不该这样。”她说，“既然已经开始，就该继续下去，而不是突然就这样结束了。”  
  
房间四壁上一家三口的合照撤掉了，屋子里有个小房间关上了门，旷野上有一串小脚印，在冬雪融化的时候，不声不响地失去了形状，变成大地的一部分。  
  
“……我想啊，想啊，想啊，你知道吗，没有答案，这种问题不会有答案的……然后，我梦见了爸爸。”  
  
她说的是欧瑞费尔。  
  
由始至终，瑟兰督伊都没有想过，要是欧瑞费尔知道又会怎么样。  
  
欧瑞费尔撑到了最后一刻，撑到了他成年，撑到了他变成了丈夫，撑到了他做了父亲，将孩子抱到老父亲床前。小叶子那时真的很小，没有牙，时时攥着拳头，欧瑞费尔伸出一只手指将小拳头圈住，皱纹中的一双眼睛抬起来，看白白嫩嫩的孙子，终于咧开嘴，笑了。欧瑞费尔再抬起手，没有碰孩子，而是拍了拍他。这个动作便耗尽了老人仅剩的力气，欧瑞费尔转过头，合上了眼睛。  
  
这是完满的一生。  
  
作为独子的瑟兰督伊，这样评价欧瑞费尔。  
  
这个评价无人胆敢置喙，就算和欧瑞费尔相处大半生的同僚也不能。  
  
但瑟兰督伊可以，在一个寂静的雪夜，身为一个失去了孩子的父亲和失去了父亲的孩子，合上眼睛，听到自己已经破碎的心，在命运的浪潮中，叮当作响。  
  
“瑟兰，我想，这就是结局。”她说。  
  
是不是很残酷？  
  
这就像欧瑞费尔说出的话。  
  
父亲过世后，瑟兰督伊回到阿蒙兰，他当初离开这里有多艰难，回去就有多轻易，双脚触地，落叶归根，给和解画上一个句号。他并不在这里出生，但生命中最重要的成长时刻，都在阿蒙兰。  
  
欧瑞费尔走了，带走了他的全部青年，带走了他们的并肩作战，也带走了回归阿蒙兰的欣悦感。  
  
但他毕竟还是留下了一些……  
  
“而我们还活着，以后还有很多人活着，总会有人活着。”欧瑞费尔说。  
  
所以，结局不过如此。他想。  
  
“我们会活下去。”他对妻子说。  
  
黑暗中，妻子转过头，平视着他的双眼，他向妻子伸过手去，她的手很凉，虚弱极了，握住他的时候尽了全身的力气。  
  
她靠进他的怀里，窗外的雪慢慢地落下来。  
  
雪片是这么软这么轻的事物，落地时居然也有声音，这声音潜进他们共同的梦境里，他率先走在海滩上，她跟着来了，他们一前一后地走，身边的海潮簌簌作响，一层一层的浪花滞留在沙滩上。有一会儿，她跑到他前面，他在后面奋力地追赶，她跌倒在嶙峋的砂石上，手肘膝盖全部破损，鲜血散开到海水中，泡沫也变了颜色。他跪到砂石上去，骨头刺穿他的大腿，扎破了他的皮肉，他抱住自己心爱的人，他们一起颤抖，一起痛哭，一起挣扎着在浪头打来的间隙呼吸。  
  
那天，是莱戈拉斯的五岁生日。  
  
对他们来说，结局即是如此。  
  
也是那一年，瑟兰督伊听着妻子说话，她在玫瑰花园中漫步，看着那些在残冬中濒临凋零的花朵。它们应当在初秋就盛放完毕，迎来一次次午宴、夜宴和晨间散步，装点床头墙角，甚至落在一次密谈的小蛋糕上，然而，因为缺乏女主人的叮嘱、照料和关心，它们层层攒积在花圃里，让整个花园彻底失却原有的气度。女主人伸手向其中一支残枝，那是花园中最后一朵尚未盛放的花蕾，霜雪已经将它冻伤，她的手指沿着花蕾尖端一直向外，玫瑰刺在她的皮肉上留下清晰的凹痕。  
  
“我会让它好起来，”她坚定地看着瑟兰督伊，“一切会好起来的。”  
  
那朵玫瑰最后盛放了。  
  
在他们喝下午茶的小桌子上，那朵玫瑰无根无叶地，在一场大雪里展开了所有的花瓣，它开得这样绚烂，这样瑰丽，他所见过的所有玫瑰都无法媲美，除了她那时的笑靥。那时的她并不在桌旁，她不在他身边，他透过窗户看去，见到雪地中一抹惊人的红色。她正漫步在柔软的雪毯上，朔风舞动着她的长发，似乎是感觉到他的目光，她停下步伐，回头仰望着他。  
  
她冲他嫣然一笑，随即提起裙摆，一步一步向东海港的隆冬*走去。  
  
*瑟兰督伊的名字含义是春天。


	7. 老马

秋日从来都没有这样寂静过，风中竟然隐约有冬日的征兆。  
  
一阵冰冷的风，裹挟着远方的杉木气味，掠过辽阔的草地，撩动他的长发。在这样的风中，万物都清澈鲜亮，在此地，视线无阻无碍，直接奔向天际线，天空显得很低，呈弧状笼罩在头顶，边缘和草地、松杉林紧紧相贴，从整个世界圈出了一整片的宁静。  
  
这宁静的中心，是默克伍德家族城堡，近六百年的历史让它肃穆可畏，人必须行经一条笔直如名刃的大道，眼看着塔尖和护城门同时出现。护城门的累累石块之间不见缝隙，整体在日光下呈现无暇的象牙白色，左右两侧督塔飘扬着宝蓝色旗帜，徽记同督塔塔身上的白色骏马遥遥呼应。打开城门动用了古老的装置，在敞篷车内挺起身，所见的景象似从史书字句中浮现，悠长号角声将人彻底带入数千年前的仪式中。皇都已在无边烈焰中飞散成灰烬，但它长存至今，处处都是它的呼吸。  
  
瑟兰督伊走在前头，他是这个家族仅有的直系后代，等走过了城门，他便回头伸出手来，将叶子攥进手心。庞大的护城河界、迎风廊和城墙彻底张开双臂，他们一步一步行进其中，成了日光下微不足道的小点。  
  
先走过的是持星台，环形水道围裹有着精确刻痕的持星板，金色的玫瑰线横穿而过，与西边的小奉庭相连，四时十月的星辰流转，尽数收束在默克伍德的正院之中。站在东侧的城堡主塔顶端，可见天地日月、神祗圣典、此地到远方。所有记忆中的要素，一样一样来到现实，渐渐归位，告诉他此刻并非梦境。  
  
但事实是，在默克伍德城堡的每一天，他睁开眼睛，都需要很长时间，才能让他自己回到现实。  
  
瑟兰督伊睡在主堡的东塔，这个卧室由原来的议事厅改造而成，拥有全塔风景最开阔的阳台，阳台下方是默克伍德的花园，种种花圃之外，还有藤蔓灌木生长修剪而成的迷宫，玻璃构筑的温室。他跳过了早餐，就会直接到温室去，那里培育了近百盆各式各样的兰花，多数时候由瑟兰督伊亲自修剪。  
  
到达这里的第三天，叶子在空空荡荡的床上醒来，而瑟兰督伊裹着一件睡衣站在阳台，一只手撑着阳台栏杆，正在喝八杯咖啡中的第五杯，清晨的冷风干燥又冰冷，将长者的发丝拂到肩上。那几缕发丝在日光下几乎透明，恐怕是瑟兰督伊为人难得脆弱的一部分。也许是感受到了注视，瑟兰督伊转过头来，他的金色眼睫也因日光而晕散，连同他的长发，他身上浅色的丝织物，他静默着的嘴唇，全部弥漫开去，只剩下那一刻不带任何感情、锋利且审视的眼神。这双湛蓝色的眼睛，曾经见过血流遍地，也见过不流血的残酷厮杀，那是仅有的心灵之窗，在极罕见的瞬间，坦露出机警、强壮、极致坚韧的灵魂。此后千万绵绵爱语，都因这一眼而动人心魄。  
  
“莱戈拉斯？”长者试探一般呼唤他。  
  
他掀开被子，理所当然地下了床，带着毫无缘由的急促，从他看似稳而缓的步伐中根本看不出。走到瑟兰督伊身边时，他还赤着脚，长者直起身，空着的手攀上他的颈侧，拇指谨慎地落在他的下颌，像是要把他的脸从西海岸的雾气中打捞出来似的。瑟兰督伊凝视着他，似乎要从他的眼睛深处，将他的某一部分彻底摄去，但长者并没有找到那一部分，于是语气又柔和下来了，嘴角勾起，带上了笑意，变回了西海岸绿叶认识的瑟兰督伊。  
  
“睡得可好？”瑟兰督伊问。  
  
“没有做梦。”叶子赌气回答，“平静的一夜。”  
  
====  
  
“我提醒过你，记忆是最靠不住的，而你又心怀期许。”  
  
“这不是你的原话。”  
  
“你看。”凯兰崔尔立刻得到了佐证。  
  
于是他沉默了，转头看向天花板，竭力在短时间内将事物一一归位。  
  
这是训练，仅仅是训练。  
  
他看向自己的手心，还有手臂，甚至还忍不住抬起左手，试探着，戳了戳右手腕，两分钟前（也许是两个小时，或者只是两秒之前），这内里的骨头全部被震碎了。其实肋骨也没撑住，但对于一个战士来说，最刻骨铭心的都是防御失守、武器震落、彻底被剥夺战斗力的时刻，他的脊背因着他的思索，还有一阵一阵幻觉般的痛楚。直到此时此刻，他还有一半意识正在海上飘摇。  
  
“……谋杀。”他总结道，“劫船杀人，抛尸入海……是……是旧王时期的……”  
  
海盗？  
  
他不相信。他相信自己的本能。  
  
“确实是旧王时期的事，王子被派去异国谈判，半路遭遇暗杀。”凯兰崔尔说，“但是，王子活下来了，你知道，那是后来的圣王伊萨克特。”  
  
“那么‘我’是谁？”他问。  
  
“无名之人。（Nobody.）”  
  
“如果……我可以……”  
  
那个致命的失误，是药物，或者是适应症，那一阵突发的眩晕，浑身无法抑制的抽搐，让他没有办法看清楚那一刀——他慢慢地想起来，这个症状对他来说，再熟悉不过了，是他自己的问题——  
  
“历史没有如果可讲，每一个人都不可能直接篡改和扭转历史。”凯兰崔尔的手轻轻覆在他的额头上，“……你今天的训练量已经足够了，好好休息。”  
  
他再次合上眼睛。  
  
人在美梦中被惊醒，总会强烈地想要回去。在对现实匆匆一瞥之后，梦境以另外一种方式席卷而归，梦境？似乎如此描述并不准确，他刚刚并不是在梦中，感官真真切切地接受四面八方的讯息，而这一次他才是做梦，梦中的观感明显减损，连方向感和距离感都出错，也没有削割全身的狂风，他甚至无法控制自己的行动。  
  
还是那艘船。  
  
四十八个小舱，穿过走廊进入正厅，一路奔向甲板。不，这是一条被描述出来的路线，而他另有打算，他手下有五个人，长剑在狭窄的走道里不占优势，他立刻安排这两个人跟着他，而剩下三个人留下来护送……他要……  
  
“拦住他们。”他说，“争取时间。”  
  
理想状况。肯定是理想状况。因为情景一下子又改变了，主甲板上是累累血迹，他们不仅是正在被外敌侵略进船只，甚至还被船内的间谍……这些人苦苦等待机会，终于里应外合，封住了他们的撤退路线……友人突然变作敌人，他的同伴……  
  
他们一路被逼上主甲板，长剑，匕首，直至赤手空拳，咆哮着的巨浪一次一次震毁他们的优势，他是在皇都盛宴节庆中都摘下花冠的骑士，而王子与他打个平手，到了海上他们都站立不能……防守……躲避……刺向他们的剑一次比一次多……  
  
“不！！！！”  
  
终于白刃染尽了血色。  
  
他根本听不见自己的咆哮，他所见的只有挚友大睁的呆滞的双眼，生命正在飞快四散。他们都是一样的年纪，都是意气风发、心怀壮志的年轻人，而动荡冰冷的巨浪之下，他们都这样的渺小、无力，被抛向大海的时候，连落水的声音都被大浪盖去。  
  
不可能。不可能。绝对不可以……  
  
他跳进海中，要用他历经鏖战的双臂，在深渊恶水中寻找他的朋友。  
  
也许这个选项并不正确，它也许含着一些希望——可能他活下来了，而他的朋友没有，那个伟大的计划也消失了，再也没有任何人要这样赌上一切去——那跟他死去也没什么区别……  
  
他会被冲到一个海滩上，和搁浅的鲸鱼一起，尸骨在日光下腐败，时不时涌上来的海水撩动他披散的头发。如果这个海滩上有渔民活动，那么就会有人发现他，他们很可能不认得他的衣饰，因为他来自传说中的众神之都，这个地方长久以来都是神话，当然，他的剑也早就坠入海底。剥除宝石、泡烂的项链、血迹斑斑的衣物之后，没有人能认出他。  
  
没有人知道他的父辈，没有人知道他的出身，更不知道将他送去哪里。  
  
他是个无名之人。  
  
====  
  
下半年的赛马季过去了，瑟兰督伊派出去的马都相当争气，当中有两匹刚结束赛龄，拿下了最后的好成绩。东港几家马场都抢着要去，事情又演变成一次小小的交易，这正着了瑟兰督伊的意，他闲了半天，赶紧抓住这个机会松动脑筋。  
  
一位场主终于心满意足，得到那匹通体漆黑、油光水滑的洪都山马。它自小被默克伍德家精心培养长大，身姿矫健丰美，脸部笔直立体，相貌威严堂皇，遛蹄流畅潇洒，是赛场上多年的明星。接下来，它将会把这些优势特征传递下去，造就更优秀的骏马，为马场带来更多名声，以及在数年内，让瑟兰督伊的餐桌上每顿增添一道新菜。  
  
“这里有个惊喜，”交易结束之后，瑟兰督伊露了口风。看起来应该是难得失言，因为他很快把话题改变，“试试骑马吧？”  
  
马厩里有整二十六匹马，匹匹都精神饱满，各有各的俊美。瑟兰督伊带叶子一匹匹看过去，这一匹带斑花的是蒙州马，脸上总有一块楔形白色标记；那一匹黄色的身型更紧凑，适用于东港西部的骑式；有一类则特称为四分之一种，是赛事的标准马种，四腿颀长有力，性情沉稳，盛装舞步的难度动作能轻松完成大半；至于眼前这一匹，它的皮毛颜色并不算特殊，在马群中间却有着一种突出的情态——它的耳朵尖尖，头和尾巴高高竖起，倾斜的肩膀健壮，胸部丰满，身体各处的线条都流畅有力，竟然有一副帝王般高贵的姿态。  
  
他们刚靠近这匹骄傲的马，它便喷了个响鼻。  
  
瑟兰督伊揉一揉它的头，笑了，说：“他很喜欢你。”  
  
他的语调让叶子转过头去看马。叶子伸出手，试探性地摸了摸，只听马发出一声轻啸，原地跺了跺马蹄。于是年轻人也跟着笑了起来，他知道这是出自善意，在那一刻，他们似乎共享了一些微妙的情绪。人一见如故，也不过如此。  
  
“他待我很亲切。”叶子将头靠在了马头上，“你说呢？”  
  
马儿的回答是任由他动作。  
  
有一小会儿，瑟兰督伊没有说话，只是静静地看着叶子和马儿随意地接触玩闹。他花了几个眨眼的时间，才恢复了原先兴致勃勃的笑容，开始对叶子说话。  
  
“这是密林之星……”他在这里停了一下，似乎在等一个回应。  
  
而年轻人呢，由于沉浸在新认识朋友的喜悦，接触新事物的新奇，和对长者的无限崇敬中，对这样一个空档，理所当然地表现了巨大的期待。他眼中有小小的亮光，上扬声调嗯了一声，表示将会把瑟兰督伊接下来的每一个字都刻在心上。  
  
“他今年二十五岁了。”瑟兰督伊说，“只比你大一些。”  
  
“噢真的吗？”  
  
密林之星拱了拱叶子的肩膀，让年轻人不得不分出一些精力去应付新朋友的玩闹，直接咧开了一个无忧无虑的笑容。  
  
“他跟你可要好了。”  
  
（瑟兰督伊在此处用了过去式，但只在一个动词上加了屈折变化，连读的时候略过去了。）  
  
“我能感觉到。”年轻人还是笑着，但当他再看向长辈的时候，他的嘴角上扬慢慢地收敛了一些。相比起他搭在密林之星身上的手，他的语气变得谨慎起来，“……啊，我们都在这里看了好久啦，什么时候才开始骑呢？”  
  
瑟兰督伊听他说话。  
  
“现在就可以。”瑟兰督伊说，“来吧，稍作准备，我教你。”  
  
骑马最基础的步骤是在马上坐稳，在叶子稳定之前，瑟兰督伊亲自将马牵着。人需要经历一系列的细节调整，脚的位置，腰背的姿势，手的力度。叶子上马之后的几分钟里，他扭动了一下自己的腰，就这样结束了。  
  
“他好通人性。”叶子说。他知道这出于马的纵容，而不是他自己的技巧。  
  
“配合得当就是标准。”瑟兰督伊拍了拍他的腿。  
  
从这个高度俯瞰瑟兰督伊，真是有些奇怪。诚然瑟兰督伊实在很高，但回想起来，他从未这样见过长辈，没什么比如此景致更显纵容溺爱，简直到了无法默许的程度，几乎是瑟兰督伊刚放下手，他就从善如流地弯下腰去——他到底想做什么呢？可能就想跟密林之星那样，碰一碰脑袋，做一个傻乎乎的小动作，没有太多含义，也很不正式，只是表示亲呢而已——他刚往身侧一弯，两腿不由自主夹紧了马腹，密林之星过早心领神会，急急向前走了几步，并且转了个弯，让他这个小意图彻底暴露在外，直直呈现在瑟兰督伊面前。瑟兰督伊倒是领受得理所应当，心满意足，而叶子一下子把缰绳都抓紧了，他还得看路呢，所以他转头看西边去了。  
  
几天之后，叶子就能熟练地让马切换慢步走和快跑，在特定的时刻让马保持矮步伐，最美妙的还是放马快跑的时刻，马背剧烈地松动，马蹄声和心跳声一同在风中爆炸。密林之星总能保持一蹄在地，这使人、马和大地始终保持联系，血管新生，如灵魂随视界在草野之上彻底张开，向四方辽阔尽情舒展。秋冬日蛰伏的生机，历历在他身上淋漓绽显，在天幕之下，他第一次体会到自由的滋味。他活着，可以是马，可以是风，可以是横生的青草，更可以是大地上的一抔土，生命和时间不过如此，在此时此刻，他生而为人。  
  
最初的好奇和懵懂过去之后，叶子驭马在草野上漫步，瑟兰督伊在岭头悠然走来。长辈胯下的骏马全身雪白，半点杂色也无，筋骨显年轻态势，步伐中活泼气息不已，与长辈所系不过是一道缰绳而已。但长辈将这一道缰绳坚定又温柔地攥在掌心，便同如此美丽惊人的生灵彻底地配合在一起，他的步式灵巧多姿，漫长的路途中并不走单调的直线，落蹄速度也几经起落，自有节奏，每次起步和停止之间都是独特的乐章。他的背挺得很直，不见保持平衡的需要，更像是性格气质的自主流露，在他的神情上可以得到验证，然而，气定神闲一词，不能够概括他的从容和优雅。他是此间的主人，纵享此天宇与土地，群星的流转遵循他知晓的轨迹，生灵的心绪从未超越他的掌控，遥远的村落教堂敲着纪念他的钟声，而他眼前的人，超越时间，步步向他走来——步伐缓慢平稳，一个心跳一个心跳地走到他身边。  
  
日落了，他们并肩站在辉煌的日辉中。与永恒等同的灿烂存在，正在一个个瞬间中无限地燃烧着自己，终于落到地平线下，星辰一如即往地准时出现，天幕失去色彩，世界变得深邃难明。目睹了这样一次规律中的毁灭，他们都沉默难语，于瑟兰督伊更是。他回头遥望城堡的灯火，出声对儿子承诺。  
  
“走吧，我们总能看一次日出。”  
  
====  
  
论坛上有句流行的表白：“我爱的是你这个人。”  
  
有两个最佳应用场景，第一，人要在眼前，第二，提到了家世背景，而你呢，想让人觉得这不重要。  
  
说这句话需要许多搭配，才能发挥出它的全部功力。这句话也需要放到不同的语境里，才能凸显它的褒贬义。但就用途而言，它简直放之四海而皆准，比甜蜜蜜的歌谣要淡一点儿，又比双方父母见面要深情，非常适合众位背井离乡的年轻人，这几年里，不同身份背景的人被推搡进都市的大熔炉里，正渴求一个让他们放下所有负担的借口——来，我活在当下，我看着你，你也在这儿，别的我都不用理会。  
  
生活一下子就变快了，也不知道从什么时候开始，“闪”啊，“速”啊，这样的形容词满大街都是，在过去，它们是不可能用来形容相识相遇、寻找配偶和婚丧嫁娶的。年轻人前赴后继加入网络，网速单位让时间流逝变得清晰可见，大街上多了咖啡厅和歌舞酒厅，一个转身就看见有人成双成对，从虚拟到现实，一切都太快了。  
  
快到只能先了解人的语气、神情和手势，然后就坠入了爱河。  
  
每次听到这样的事，老师既不说不好，也不说好。  
  
有次在晶岸参加学术会谈，一个外国学者跟她讲这件事，她就笑着摇摇头，说：“现在的小朋友，真是太焦急哟”。  
  
讲完，她自己觉得不太妙，和会议话题不甚相关，就眼神示意叶子不要翻译了。  
  
学者留意到他们之间的插曲，也还是笑着，话题一转，居然问起她的高跟鞋，这么高呀，一直穿着会不会累呢。这个学者最近颇为活跃，学术上屡摘硕果，跟她聊完这两个话题，感觉礼貌已经到位，就顺理成章地离开了。  
  
“哎呀。”老师的语气是很客气的，“他觉得我能讲这些事。”  
  
再后来，又有位小友在闲谈中提起，说自己决定跟一位背景相差很大的男孩子成婚，家里都不同意，真是苦恼得要命。  
  
大概是把老师当作长辈，来询问办法。  
  
大家一问，发现这个男孩子“没有城市户口，家里的固定收入都依赖于他，且手头也不算太宽裕”，便也跟着纷纷劝阻。  
  
可是这位小友呢，为自己的伴侣多番说话，决心实在是很坚定。  
  
“哎——真的非他不可了吗？是命定之人的话，就要坚持，”老师一只手盖在了额头上，“你们都是大人了，一起出去闯一闯，让家里人看看嘛。既然都不想看家世，那就靠自己的双手奋斗出生活来。”  
  
过了没多久，就有传闻说，那男孩子一听女方要净身离家去南方打拼，顿时支支吾吾，不久就不见了。女孩子当然是不会真的南下，在父母安排下，她在规划局供职，闲时常来老师家坐一坐，一年之后，是当科长的丈夫开车送她来，再过半年，只遣人递信函来，说待孕中不方便。  
  
老师看了她的信函，收下她的礼物，感叹一句“真是完满呀”，然后转过头去，跟叶子讲他大学的事情。  
  
说起老师自己，她的朋友和学生都很多，随着时间推移，个个谈婚论嫁。而她一向做事待人干干净净，既没有出什么花边新闻，也不曾跟哪个异性格外亲近过。以至于联社杂志来采访她的时候，记者还专门问一句：“女士在学术上投入这样多，有没有考虑找一个伴侣，规划安稳的生活呢？”  
  
“哎！”她顿了顿，“这做人的事情，可比做学术复杂太多了呀，允许我一个孤家女子谨慎一些吧。”  
  
总而言之，大家都认为，作为一个女性，她自然要很关心配偶啦，爱情啦，结婚啦，生子之类的事情。她也很给面子，观念固然很大胆，认真理解起来，根源却是很保守的，让小辈长辈、南方人北方人、男人女人都觉得能够接受。  
  
她确乎是北方女性中难得的一位才女，在人群中出类拔萃，真是十分罕见，不过，聊起了这种事，却让她很有“女人味儿”，“才有个做人的样子”，仿佛她不说呢，她就什么都不是一样。  
  
学术上，老师有多少造诣，先姑且不谈。如今，私底下有许多人说她是“今世上旗的小鹤冈”，今世上旗自然是指参知大人，从派系上来说，她就是首府并肩派一块儿的，被参知大人亲自接见过四次之多，原则上来说，没有什么能质疑她的余地。  
  
那么，作为小鹤冈的话，言辞固然在妇人中锋利一些也无妨；才能呢，是必须的，没这点儿本事，反而要落人口实——最最重要的，当然是行事要规规矩矩，做人要懂事安分，符合大家眼中的“传统北方女性”的样子。  
  
老师自己是这么说的——  
  
“就像是走攒织的中线呀，走正成锦，走杂成蛮，上下兼合成旗，古往今来，都是如此……叶君你呀，不也是这样吗？”  
  
那时他刚从东海港回来，照例给老师带了礼物，老师双手接过，放在小桌子上，解开丝带结。礼盒的宽度很大，设计者显然没有想到屈身打开的情况，叶子马上伸手和老师一起，把盒盖抬起来，放到旁边。  
  
老师的手轻轻覆在礼物上方，又不忍心放下，只是搭在了礼盒的边缘。  
  
许久，她才开口说道：“了不起……太了不起啦。”  
  
说着说着，她的视线垂下，眼睫蝶翼一般合起，再张开时，已经是雾气弥漫。她也知道自己情绪过分激动，于是眨动眼皮，要忍住即将夺眶而出的泪水，原本乌黑的眼睛深邃如井，此刻却晶亮十分，显得天真烂漫起来。  
  
见到家里的旧物，任谁也会展露孩子气吧。  
  
但她再抬起头的时候，眼神中带询问的意味。在提问之前，她拈起了盒内的寄名。  
  
“瑟兰督伊先生。为什么？”  
  
老师一边谨慎地反问，一边将一只手伸向盒盖。  
  
年轻人注意到了她的情绪变化，深吸一口气，他为这一刻做了足够的准备，但是临前还是脑子一片空白。  
  
她确实很惊愕，却又没有到惊愕极了的程度，也许这几个月来，有足够的征兆，让她推理出了一些可能，比如，他参加项目的事不如之前积极，也不再像往常那样频繁地来拜访，有其他小友讲起了他和瑟兰督伊的私交，他也有问过她瑟兰督伊为人是否靠谱，能否合情合理地接受瑟兰督伊的资助。  
  
这种关系在老北方是优良传统，只是一旦受助，就要为资助者负责，人生轨迹就要随着资助者发生剧烈的变动。瑟兰督伊作为东海港人，似乎并不看重这一层关系，表示让叶子自主决定以后的学业和就业方向，也没有要求叶子必须履行什么义务。  
  
老师确实回答了他，但她的回答是针对资助关系而言的。  
  
“要说我的意见，瑟兰督伊先生为人靠谱正派，他不远万里来到这里，但是很早就看清了形势。叶君能有这样的大人物庇护，我是再放心不过的了。”她说。  
  
“这样就足够了吗？”叶子问。  
  
“对于瑟兰督伊这样一个人来说，‘这样’就足够了哦。”老师认真看着他的眼睛，“叶君是在担心什么吗？”  
  
叶子想到了他被逼到酒柜边的那个晚上。  
  
“为什么是我？”  
  
他的历史老师就笑了一下，嘴角含着一句“傻孩子”的嗔怪。  
  
“有什么为什么的呢？偏偏就是你这个人呀。”她说完之后顿了顿，想起了什么似的，又低下了眼睛，补充道，“你也知道，瑟兰督伊先生的孩子，早年不慎走丢过吧。”  
  
瑟兰督伊没跟他直接提过这件事，但他确实听到过传闻，瑟兰督伊因为寻找自己的孩子，连集团的发展方向都改变。这件事听起来挺感人，要全信那就真的是傻孩子了，可是这也不代表当中没有真情实意。  
  
“说起来，瑟兰督伊本人跟西海岸的渊源也不浅，他的妻子就来自七家之一，对混合血统的孩子格外偏爱一些，是很正常的事情呀。算来，叶君应该跟那可怜的孩子差不多大吧……比起资助者，我觉得，瑟兰督伊先生更像是在‘借’一个父亲的角色，这种情况也不罕见，鹤冈小姐的父亲大人，当年也是因为痛失独子，才扶助了送祭事长垣先生。不要太大惊小怪噢。”  
  
老师在这里又停了半句话的时间，才继续说：“其实，我特别高兴是瑟兰督伊先生——叶君， 要是以后，我是说起码九五之数的之后，一切都是不确定的啊！要是是瑟兰督伊先生，他还能让你离开西海岸——”  
  
做学生的，听见九五之数就已经愣住了，甚至直接打断：“先生请——”  
  
*此处九五应当指生肖排位数，指虎与龙，龙虎不常并称，有灾厄之兆；也有可能是一个年份的阴称  
  
这下，叶子已经把自己正在纠结的事放在一边，顾着安慰老师了。他知道自己说的话不一定有分量，大家都是经历过前十五年的人，熬到了今天，看起来过上了安稳日子，其实只要风吹草动，内心的惊惶就无以复加。  
  
“参知大人正在做一件太过了不起的事，人们称他是‘今世上旗’是完全有道理的，能成为这么伟大历史的见证者，人都应该感到荣幸。只是，只是，谁知道呢。”老师说，“千万不要懈怠呀，孩子，我们都只是一个个渺小的人而已。”  
  
老师当时确实是这样说，但是她并没有做这样的心理准备：叶子以瑟兰督伊的名义给她带礼物。  
  
是一家人才有理由这样代为转交礼物的。  
  
刚从东海港归来的叶子，面对老师善意的注视，忽然忘记了所有言辞。她完全没有想到事情会变成什么样子，甚至不明白他的脸为何突然失去血色，或者说，她自己居然已经想到了更合适的理由。  
  
“你们是准备要认旗吗？”她问。  
  
她以为叶子要说的是养父子。  
  
叶子眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“……还在计划中。”  
  
这是瑟兰督伊的计划之一，更名正言顺一些，但叶子自己持保留意见。  
  
“唔……”老师轻轻摇了摇头，“好在是老师我噢，其他人还是谨慎一点吧。等定下来了再这样做才好。”  
  
“那是当然的。”  
  
对话中有一阵无形的波浪，将原本要说出口的话，慢慢地推回了心里。  
  
这样也许是一件好事。  
  
既然老师是这样想的话……对于这种说法，其他人也能接受。  
  
他看着老师渐渐恢复的笑容，她现在已经将半副心思放回到族旗上了——“我都没敢想过，这么多年了，还有一天能亲眼看到自己家的旗，作为后人，实在是羞愧了很久。现在终于可以……”  
  
容貌一如年轻时候的老师，在记忆中逡巡许久，终于再次抬起头来。  
  
“叶子啊，你现在快要有个家啦，老师真心为你高兴。”她说，“姐姐的心愿，也快要达成了，安安稳稳地长大呀，这样才有未来。”  
  
====  
  
叶子租下的单间很狭小，瑟兰督伊一进来，房间就占满了。长者很谨慎，站在原地一动不动，在叶子转身帮他放好鞋子的时候，他就把单间环顾一遍。这里除了床就是书桌，在外的物件都整整齐齐，墙上挂了一幅北方的北方古体字卷，纸迹显新，笔画折处肌圆骨韧，一时之间有些眼熟。  
  
“这是老师的字吧。”瑟兰督伊笑着问。  
  
叶子跟着他的视线一起看。  
  
字卷挂着的位置经过考量，不被日光直晒，又避开了单间里的积阴处，此时正浸润在落日昏黄的光晕中，静静地展露着安详的气度。  
  
“既行白水，不问死生。”他读出字卷上的内容，“是老师父上大人的手迹。”  
  
“前任监察部委专员？”  
  
“是。”叶子迅速地说完，奔向话题的另一个方向，“字迹意思是，知道自己的命运，从容地接受。”  
  
“这位人物似乎是病逝的吧？”  
  
“高寿。”叶子说，“走得很平静。”  
  
瑟兰督伊没有直接说这个人的名字。  
  
他第一次看见这个名字，是在叶子的档案里。  
  
老师的父亲，是为叶子作保的人之一，看起来，如果没有这个签字，叶子不可能这么安全地活到现在。作为这个关系网的一角，继续延伸下去，以老师为中心，通过千丝万缕的亲缘关系，就会勾连到叶子以前的资助人身上，那位女士也属于北七家遗支之一。以上这些人，和当今的参知大人，以密密匝匝的血脉网络交织在一起。  
  
这个位于四直横街的小单间，在知情人眼里，一下子张开了。只有回到日常琐事时，思绪才会收拢成拳。  
  
窗口处传来一声猫叫。  
  
一只白猫熟门熟路地挤开窗缝，跳进屋子里，奔向书桌边的架子，俯首向架上的瓷碗。它吃得很急，又立刻扭头去饮水，屋子里回荡着它咔吧咔吧的咀嚼声，和它舌头舀水的清脆声响。墙壁上，全是它伸长了脖子的巨大剪影。等吃饱喝足了，它便在屋子里左右跑动一番，看起来名正言顺了，才绕到叶子腿边，用茸茸的白毛蹭年轻人的裤子。叶子俯下身去摸摸它的头，它便迅速地跑走了，一溜烟钻进窗缝里，再也不见。  
  
叶子也并不生气，甚至笑了起来。这应当是他生活的一部分。  
  
“是自来猫，不能收留的。但是它刚来的时候，受了很重的伤，我救了它之后，它就时不时会回来。”  
  
话音刚落，猫的影子又出现了，也再次消失了，窗台上多了一只羽毛凌乱、僵直不动的小雀。  
  
年轻人用手帕将小雀包了起来。  
  
“毕竟是动物啊……”他说。  
  
“你看，它是爱你的。”瑟兰督伊的关注点在这里。  
  
“我知道。”年轻人说着，把猫碗添满了。  
  
瑟兰督伊看着年轻人的动作，饶有兴致，他小心地在单间中挪动，看着年轻人屋子里的各种小玩意儿，好像从来都没有看过这么有趣的东西，或者说，每一样东西中都包含着细碎的生活片段，他想一片一片地收拢起来。比如叶子自己吃饭是很朴素的，叶子喜欢从右往左摆东西，桌上还养了一盆水兰，就算是一个每天只用来睡眠和暂时休息的地方，叶子都能留下自己的痕迹。置身于空间其中，更走近叶子的世界，甚至被叶子包围。他意识到叶子展露在自己面前的，依然很有限，非常有限——把人抱在怀里，得到了人一时半刻的真心，并不等于生活的全部——但不要紧，瑟兰督伊想，总有一天，他会知道。因为叶子正在慢慢地向他敞开，请他走进来，请他坐下，和他并肩躺着。  
  
天花板上贴了一大片夜光装饰，鲸群、月亮和星河激荡交织。  
  
“这里以前是房东小女儿的屋子。”叶子看那些图案，“她很可爱的，我搬进来那天，她还叫我照顾这些鲸……她要给每一头鲸都起名字……”  
  
年轻人伸手一指：“这是小兰”，旁边那条“是连翘”，最大的那头是“金盏”。  
  
“都是花啊。”瑟兰督伊说。  
  
“是这样的，因为鲸群通常都是母鲸带头。那些跟在后面的——你看到吗？有些特别小，有些形状也不一样。”说到这里叶子笑了一下，“其实可能是工厂的切割工艺有限，但是那孩子特别害怕，她一个人睡觉，看着那些更小一些的图案，就会觉得在扭动变形。”  
  
“所以你有跟她说些什么吗？”瑟兰督伊问。  
  
“说什么？”  
  
“哄她，告诉她都是假的，给她唱歌，或者把那些图案摘下来。”  
  
年轻人又笑了，似乎跟瑟兰督伊呆在一起，总是有笑出声来的时刻，一句不合身份的、暗藏爱意的玩闹话，一个超乎预料的傻乎乎动作，偶尔出现，仿佛远星在河水中忽而一眨，河岸的灯火都跟着点亮了。  
  
“我告诉她，再看看那些小的鲸鱼，你再看看，形状确实不是鲸呀，看久了你再看雪白的墙面，是不是全都是红色的斑点。对吧，这是孩子才能看到的东西，你没说错，也没看错，它们确实不是鲸鱼，而是有人的形状，又不完全是人。”  
  
“你居然给孩子讲鬼故事——”  
  
“——以前北方小孩才不怕这个。北方历史就是从鱼开始的，先上旗在白水边，秋日祭拜先灵，深红色大鱼顺水而来，张口吐出手迹一卷，然而手迹不能识读。先上旗再拜，大鱼便变作人形，挽住先上旗的手，纵游山水，识得天地大智慧，终于造就了三前贤七大家一上旗。还有一个说法，连先上旗本人，也是顺水鱼群中的一鱼，若是找得到先上旗的墓葬，开馆看尸，你会看到这里的颜色和形状——”  
  
叶子伸出两只手指在脖子抵在脖子两侧，比出一对腮的形状。  
  
瑟兰督伊把他的手挽下来，打破了那个姿势，他一边做这个动作，一边很自然地转移着叶子的注意力：“要是那个小女孩能听到这里，又没有睡着，她就会问：咦，叶子啊，那这跟鲸鱼有什么关系呢。”  
  
“她不会叫我叶子的。”叶子另一只手躲过瑟兰督伊的扰动，回到瑟兰督伊手背上，要把长辈按下去，“都说了，说到这里，她就睡着啦。”  
  
“哎。你不回答我的问题。”  
  
“没了呀。”  
  
“没了？”  
  
“真的没了？”  
  
“没了没了，就是没了……”  
  
被按下去的手锲而不舍地又翻上来，叶子凑近了一些，做实了耳鬓厮磨的打闹。瑟兰督伊一本正经地看着他，好像真的很想知道历史故事似的，手却顺水推舟放在了年轻人的腰上，表面上，他还在努力维持着兴趣聊天的假象，只是一句话大半都变成了气流，拂在年轻人的耳际：“你到底对那个小姑娘说了些——”  
  
可怜叶子暂时都忘记了呼吸，红晕无声无息地攀上来，他本来皮肤就很白，这股忽然涌出的血流展现出清晰的行动轨迹，惹人想要用指尖追随勾勒，瑟兰督伊确实也是这么做了。等他再将视线聚焦向叶子双眼的时候，他只看见一片无遮无拦的海面，漂浮其中的念头清楚明了，跟亲耳听见心声一样。  
  
“我说，我就是那样变过来的——你喜欢我，那你就不必害怕。”


	8. 大豚

“之后他们都变成了鲸。”  
  
影片的最后，门打开了，狂风灌进来，千千万万的黑色斑块，簌簌地盖住镜头。铺天盖地深深浅浅的红，色块在瑟瑟抖动，像是血疫病人的眼。忽然，黑暗降临，寂静充盈着空气，死亡坠进胸口，许久都听不到任何回声。  
  
导演五十二岁时开枪自杀，是去年6月17日，峡湾之内的盛夏，日光最毒辣的时刻。死前，有记者来采访他，带着一个摄像师，一个实习助理，三个人听着他讲：“那时我们都不是人。”  
  
这部片长达六个小时，首映地在峡湾以南，是一座地图上不显示的渔民小镇。  
  
放这部电影是镇长的主意。当年他还不是镇长，姑且算作宣传顾问吧。他提议给镇子里的人娱乐活动，其中有一项就是放电影。  
  
什么片子都放。只要镇长能找到的，从殖民地里流出来的劝降宣传，西海岸粗糙的黑白片，东海港纸醉金迷的浪漫故事。三天一次，广场上摆满椅子，就这样露天放，不收钱。  
  
事情慢慢地传开，有小导演给镇长寄带子，放出来有纪录片，有被查禁的思想，还有广告，卖电灯泡和有线电话的。  
  
记者问镇长：“你有去看那部电影吗？”  
  
镇长摆手。“看了一部分，太吓人了。你看着那些人的脸，就知道他们肯定是要死的。”  
  
一阵沉默。  
  
镇长又说：“小孩都吓哭了。”  
  
“大人呢？”  
  
“大人抱起小孩走了。”  
  
“没人看完？”  
  
“这不一定，我也不知道。”  
  
之后，镇长每部电影都要看过一遍，才放出来。  
  
事情发生了很久，导演故居已经落空多年，直到窗台上出现了一束白玫瑰。零零星星的人，从很远的地方来，有的牵着孩子，有的是孤零零的老人，站在那被钉死的窗户前，朝着那阴森森的内里，鞠躬，再鞠躬。几个女人拿着很精致的手帕，一下一下地擦眼角。  
  
终于才知道，这件事发生过，不过是在千百公里外，二十多年前，高高的围墙内，切断了电话和电报的地方。  
  
将事件公之于众的是一位东海港女士，她是当年晶岸双年展的主策划人之一。是她一个人走遍了西海岸的角角落落，把一份份摄影、录像、绘画和书信带回内陆，后来她成了东西海两边反战与文化交流协会会长，原因大半与那一届晶岸双年展有关。  
  
“在新的时期，人的身份，无论是地缘还是政治，都遭到了巨大的挑战。北方人被强制安置在南方，年轻人在传统责任和成为新的自我中纠结，女性正在逐步觉醒，东西方文化从碰撞到在世界同台竞技。每一个人，不管他或她是否归属于一个群体，他们都会发现自己与周遭的冲突之处，自己内心的世界和外部世界的要求，必定有一部分不一致。”亚文在致辞中提到——“这就是‘异样’。”  
  
“异样”是亚文策展的关键词。  
  
“一个不愿意进入既定婚育安排的北方女性，是传统观念中的异样；一个选择与北方和解的领导人，是殖民主义思维下的异样；事无大小，异样在我们生活中处处发生，在晶岸与林场生活之外，一个海边小镇里的外来人，就是镇民眼里的异样；一个不接受正规教育而自己摸索创作的导演，就是专业概念中的异样；一个知晓故事，却等待故事本身呈现自己的创作者，就是讲述创作中的异样。当这些足够多的异样，聚合成一个人物的时候，他的存在，即是异样，他离去了，即剩下这个异样的时代。”  
  
《残卷十七》的放映现场，那些抱着孩子、带着鱼网、或是带着烧酒和瓜子来的镇民，他们不再喧闹，不再对某个情节发出意会的粗野笑声，没有指指点点，也没有家长里短，这不再是一场社区的街道活动。  
  
异样出现了。  
  
无身无形，无处不在，远处荒草丛中起了一层又一层幽蓝色的光，那是夏末最后一批萤火虫。  
  
远在晶岸的冬至，荧幕上的人脸漂浮在窒闷的空气中，倍速播放下，人与芒草兴衰无异，他们成批成批地挣扎存活，三分钟就拔光了湖里的水草，初春新生的花蕾，盛夏从地底爬出来的蝉虫，统统跟着他们的手指消失，他们的肉不翼而飞，半个小时后，老年人都倒下了，年轻人开始将白色的灰土塞进嘴里，妇女的胸脯上浮现出一串串钱币形状的斑点，婴儿将干瘪的肉体吮出了鲜血。风来了，黑色团块滚过阶梯，依稀还有原来的头颅形状，雨落下，均匀地洒在所有破落空洞的门庭，一转眼就是两年过去，小镇已经空透了。  
  
镜头来到漫无边际的原野，黑白灰色块集中呈现的只有荒芜，无尽的荒芜，可以清楚地听见，践踏砂石时，惊心动魄的沙沙声。探向土地的手指，捞起了碎裂的骨骼，它们撒遍了所有人双脚能踏上的土地，一直到东方高耸的山峦。在那里，曾经的关卡仅残存一道矮墙。  
  
一步跨越之后，色彩来了，花朵来了。  
  
高度正在攀升，人眼超越了身体的限制，清楚地将崇山峻岭中的路径看清，每一条都深入山谷，隐匿在丛林中，再以刁钻的角度攀上岩石，与直追而下的水流几乎没有区别。奇花异草，纷纷打翻了琉璃光泽的颜色，在岩石之间绽露千姿百态，可信这里每一株植物，到了人世都能填充一种意想不到的用途。更惊人的是，有些岩石只用自己的指尖和山体接触，简直是悬浮在半空，周身萦绕云彩，夕阳下璀璨如海中心的仙宫，直到摄像机骤然坠落。  
  
他一直一直回到故事的中心，失去色彩，被死尸包围，逃离的区域绝非人类的梦境，这一切都不可理解。  
  
总会有活人，也许是熟悉的面孔，观众不记得他们曾经出现在那里，但是他们蹒跚着出现，在那几分钟里，闪过了他们开锅烹煮的情景，平静琐碎得似乎可以发生在任何一天。  
  
风簌簌摇动树与云的影子，山墙上漂浮着起伏不定的斑块。  
  
颤抖之后，摄像机被定格，安置者几步之后出现在镜头里，导演也在烹煮，他煮熟一锅肉汤，喝下然后呕吐，一遍又一遍。瓜果丰收的时候，他买来一个苹果，放在桌上，直到它被虫蛀出一个深邃的孔洞，这个洞跟穿开他脑袋的洞，本质上没有任何区别。  
  
这个人带着一个洞生活，那个洞出现在任何有他的地方，他走在荻嶆重峦叠嶂一样的城市里，那空洞闯过建筑底层，一直透到另一侧的第四层，在新一条街道上将他笼罩。戴着白羊面具的能艺从他身边经过，笛声用三个音就唤醒了整个巷子的灯火辉煌，门户上挂着当季的蔬菜，供扮演狮虎的杂艺演员蹬上长凳，一跃上墙头，铜鼓吹号一同迸发，火辣辣的红色借着节日向人群席卷，而他始终是举着相机的那个，没有人知道他到底是什么样的表情，只听得到片中静默的短短一分钟，也就是说，就算是按正常速度播放，那也就是两三分钟的事，这个时间只够打一排烟火，只够粱族姑娘围上腰曲，跟心上人碰三次肩膀，以及让晶岸现场的观众，看到一整个季节的萌芽，是怎样被绝望地徒手抠走，那是来不及开枝散叶、见证秋日收成的生命，百余公里之外的欢乐，都已经与这些性命脱节。  
  
在最温和的时节里，他来到林场，七里明珠河畔他用双脚走过，那时明珠河的水清澈见底，可以清楚地见到底下棕色的河床砂石，水泥堆砌的堤岸河道里，水流带来沙土，用了二十多年积起一边新的河岸，抢占先机的野草纷纷嚷嚷舒张开来。黑白相间的鸟雀，落在引洪的石级上，伶伶俐俐地洗澡，然后振翅飞向两岸的榕树，那些树已经很古老，它们只会更老，更嶙峋，须发全部垂坠到江里，同时它们的根突破那些崭新的浇筑花圃，瀑布一样倾泻到清水里。千百年前，景观已经如此，后几百年里，也不曾发生太大变化，水流声绵延不绝。  
  
这条哺育了整座城市的江水，曾经在几年间给过他安慰，不过，这安慰也如同白驹过隙，闪现如同时间本身，能言语的只有沉浸在水中的摄影机，它忠实地记录了每一天江水的情景。三九年的明珠河水颜色如碧玉，漂浮着黑色颗粒和残损的白色姜花花瓣，从浊再到清，再从清转向浊，一条白鲟翻过了肚子，那是西海岸最后一份对白鲟的记录，从此它彻底灭绝，而七里明珠河水依旧，正从西北向东南，一路奔驰过大开的德陵大闸，涌作地图上肥沃的大三角洲。这个时候千百里之外的北方已经降雪，他放下摄影机走向金沙海岸，伸手便接住了融融的飞片。  
  
金沙水产市场边，正在拜渔王焚烧的纸契，同样的纸契祈求过丰收，祈祷过平安，却也是召唤过亡灵。打着旋飘走的灰烬，勾勒出了溺死者的游魂形状，摄影机无法记录，永远都欠缺一些，这个片段少了头，这个片段少了尾，于是变成一段看似无意义的全景，更远处的情景也不见得有多吸引人眼球，假若你不知道那是捕鲸船的话，你只会看见一个巨大的灰白色多边形正在靠近，它周围容不下任何渔船，因此水面显得非常开阔，它也在一团杂乱的市场中格外突出。也就是它的出现，画面迅速变得模糊，从室内到室外，镜头晃动着捞起一排承装水产的盆，以及被一排排摊在地上，成千上百的黑色海鱼，它们的眼睛硕大无比，可以直接装满一个沙拉碗，黑白分明地一个连着一个绵延到黑暗深处。  
  
倍速下的海水声是正常的，它把这些情景一个接一个地打到屏幕上，发出巨大的轰鸣声，最后变成断断续续的气泡爆炸，青天白日下，被切开成块的鱼肉袒露在摊位上，颜色由浅红到暗红，呈现脂肪参与的比例，被拉长了的变形了的手指正在指着那些肉块，叫人分辨，这一层的鲜美，这一层的有嚼劲，这一层应当做汤，这一层该放在米饭上。  
  
是的，是的，那些相同的鲜红色。  
  
破裂的气泡原来不是因为在水中即将窒息，而是水滚开了，气泡大团大团地从锅底升起。  
  
在一个生机勃勃的盛夏——仅仅两年之后，并肩计划就施行的盛夏，记者问那位导演：“您的妻子是什么味道？”  
  
那篇报道已经无处可寻，有自称读过的人回忆说，里面讲到一个概念：“鲸在海话里和人是同音的，所以南方渔民一般叫鲸鱼做‘大豚’，而在北方，‘豚’一般特指用于炖煮的肉。”  
  
双年展上，亚文并没有提及这个概念，可能是她忽视了，或者还有更重要的事，还有一个也许存在的时刻，是亚文观察台下观众的神情——观察客体——她意识到，并不是所有人都领悟到了这一层含义。风在一些时刻，是噩梦之主特莫耶的低语，凡人庆幸他们的懵懂无知。这一场展览上，有长坐原地举着蜡烛的盲人，有用抢救回来的禁书堆砌成的沉思之屋，有超过二十小时的实时插花艺能展演，还有不吃不喝不眠不休绘制十米长卷、然后付之一炬的岭派国画现场，在这样的时刻，过分的冲击可能沦为吸引眼球的伎俩，而她要做的从来不仅仅是展现、分析、震慑和呼吁中的任何一件。  
  
这个人是很可怜的。他忍耐了很久，那样多的场景，那样漫长的路途，“他是想要表达，不仅仅是表达这场灾难，更是表达历经了灾难之后的心灵。北方的故土情结，在过去将他束缚在土地上，使他被动地经历了一切，被惊骇，被颠覆，被改变。从此故乡使他四处游荡，劫后余生的幸运并没有改变这个空洞式的缺陷，他已经无法回归原来的生活，变成一个不断闪回又逃避、试图在外界寻找救赎却一遍遍回到原点的异常存在。”  
  
于是正好剩下一句低语，来自已经魂飞魄散的创作者。  
  
“他很清楚自己的困境，意识到了自己的转变，可是一直要到最后，他鼓起勇气正式回忆和再阐述灾难本身，和回顾自己所有的探索历程的时候，他才能找到准确的总结，将自己袒露出来。这是一场无声无息、孤独的彻底牺牲，为了达到传递的目的，他用他自己记录了整个事件。”  
  
影片放映完毕之后，她再次致辞，跟三年后在蒙彼利尔突然发作的瑟兰督伊一样，她提起了同样的年份，但是她用的语气并不相同。亚文那一年二十一岁，在展览之间，还在跟导师格洛芬德尔商量论文的事情，所以她只能抬起头来看着鸦雀无声的观众，用西海岸的北方话，非常清楚地说：  
  
“在一个野蛮的时刻，人彻底被异化了。这件事情确实存在，有一个‘谁’必须为此负责。”  
  
====  
  
南风不缓不急，它自有梦的力量牵引，和月神眼中的潮汐一样从容，它卷携着未来的雨，沉稳地刷向西南沿海，无形的巨浪浩浩荡荡冲过原野，水汽在热土上翻起轰隆涛声，蓝色、绿色和紫色的惊雷渐次炸响，合奏一番循回往复的乐章，梦境的秩序将在风与水的拍击、旋舞和迸溅中彰显。这一年，留心倾听，风中暗涌密布，不如往日有迹可循，凶猛仅仅表现在声势，南风仅仅越过雄都山脉最薄弱的一线，对于其他不可攻破的部分，它一副竭尽全力的模样，却并不蓄力一跃而起，只是张牙舞爪地朝下轰击着。  
  
这一年是这样，下一年又这样，第三年，它好像又恢复了些气力，在中部地区撩了几下，紧接着就是三年马马虎虎的干旱，后几年也如此，来回数次。雄都山脉背后的平原一望无际，作物都赤裸裸地扎在地里，不合时宜的干和湿，对它们来说都同样致命，而在第五年和第九年，所有播下的种子都颗粒无收，玉米结的是干瘪的黑仁，大麦只有空壳。一段过于漫长的雨季里，畜生的四蹄霉烂，骆马产下双生死胎，梭子无法顺畅在棉线之间游走。之后，正如许多普通的年份一样，冬天来了，雪花纷纷落下，大地只剩下茫茫白色。  
  
一个青壮年若见证这一整场试探，那他的生命就已经进入倒计时，但是，听风辨雨的常识之外，还有心怀侥幸才敢追求的一点点希望。这不是普通人的过失，凡胎肉体都不可避免，在那个年代，暂时没有人敢相信灾难会降临——至少不是在这个时候。  
  
他就是在这个时候醒来。  
  
眼睛上方的三个窗口呈直线排开，透过昏暗中洞开的视野，他看见在雷声之外，云层更高远处，有其他光晕闪现，它们出现得杂乱无章，消失得更加迅速，形状好似一棵抽芽的小树，接着才是清晰的、闪亮的电光，那电光太巨大，天啊几乎近在咫尺！他猛地要退后，才发现，那闪电依旧是在高空，只是让不可名状的光晕衬得失了尺寸。  
  
相对于缤纷变幻的天幕，这个房间则单调得多，它窄小却显空旷，因为除了砌墙的石头之外，再也没有任何装饰。他本能感觉这里很高，似乎还听见特别清晰的风声——只有在足够开阔的山岭上才走得了这么利落的风，但这种风又非同寻常，它一阵一阵地来，并不急促，有如实质般滚过，将面遇一切摧残殆尽。若是在海面上，它会卷起无声无息的巨浪，浪到顶头的瞬间，就能把整艘船砸得粉碎。  
  
三种灾厄之兆一同袭来，引发的还有一个惊愕的叫声。  
  
物件坠地的声响传到他耳朵里，在这雷雨声中其实微不足道，但他太紧绷了，任何跟生存相关的动静都被放大——姑且这么认为。那叫声是从房间一侧的门口传来的，这个房间没有门，借着闪烁的电光，他看得见一条走廊，房间是对称的，那掉落的东西出现在另一边的走廊里，竟然刚刚好就落在门口，他走两步就到达的位置。  
  
几乎是一眨眼，他就已经蹲着，并且捡起那个物件来了，那是一个还滚烫的烛台，蜡烛已经被摔灭了，带着余温的蜡泪散发出刺鼻的气味——又来了，又是——鲸油的气味。他甩着头想让自己清醒过来，然而噼里啪啦的雨声不允许，呼啸的风声一次一次吹尽他的思绪，他甚至控制不了他的手旋转这个陌生的物件。那个烛台，慢慢地显露出它的正脸，它很快生长出它应有的样子，顺着他的触摸痕迹，一头鹿撑起了前蹄，嘶叫着跺在地上，落在他掌心就变成了鲜红色的烙印——像一只眼睛透过梦境在凝视他。  
  
苍莽林地豁然展开，他在一次凝望中看到了一座云中的高山，原来他在那里。  
  
他离家万里，在伊锡利恩。  
  
白昼随顿悟转瞬而至，落在平躺着的巨人脸庞上，伊锡利恩是群山的鼻息。荒莽的乱石堆里有七王拜奉，石盘上留下了卢西亚的掌印，他们的情景永远留存在噩梦之神特莫耶的记忆中。她的轻纱随风而至，将它用风雨掩过，这里有整整五个月的夏季，而夏季总是雨水的季节，细细的水流渗进石土，织就热气蓬勃的大山血脉，在丰收之前，一位又一位君王前来朝拜。其中一位为了向上天致敬，意图将另一块巨石运上山崖，但石头中途翻转落坡，无数尸骨滚下悬崖。那是旧王时代最后的记载了，剩下——剩下，永远只剩下荣光，那座惊世无朋的云中花园。  
  
在特莫耶的噩梦尚未侵扰之时，皇都的盛景在此地几乎一览无遗，同样，环状城池里，也可以眺望到伊锡利恩，就跟看到太阳一样轻易。当夏季来临，君王亲临的时候，伊锡利恩便是皇都的太阳，在环城中心的太阳神庙里，有祭坛朝着这个方向。  
  
黄昏如潮汐退到地平线之下，大地在午夜时分绽放出青紫色光芒，伊锡利恩也一同坠进噩梦之中，它眼中所见，西方是颜色渐深、一刻比一刻更像天幕倒悬的黑色海潮，水面之下的光景已经退化成传说，那些曾经在雷电之上闪现的光晕，如今正在水底闪烁，它们即是一首看似有始无终的歌谣，自顾自吟唱已经长达成千上万年，那歌谣震荡过山脉，伊锡利恩自有其回声。  
  
伊锡利恩的石壁重重叠叠，数不尽的石头一块一块都是山之心的碎片，每一块都并非人力可以搬动，只有都灵的号角声才能将它们唤醒。而在这一个梦境里，那歌声唤醒了它们对都灵的记忆，于是它们开始悄言低语：  
  
“我不属于山巅，而是来自深深海底，见过荣光又覆灭，城池却永留存。  
  
七城中最美的一座，伊锡利恩，称得上伟大，但遗憾更甚。  
  
风雨之中它们的声音不曾整齐，就像每个人耳中的风声并不一样，它们的声音时起时落，和海底的吟诵几乎要穿插成一体，听起来，似乎它们所描述的部分事件，本来就属于它。它们离它是触目惊心的近，却又并没有真的沉进水底，那海洋将雄都一线的几座高山略过去了，遥不可及的天空里，几颗明星正和它们对应。  
  
“位置就是命运的一部分”，这个念头到底是从海里来的，还是歌声里来的，抑或是他记忆里浮现而得的，“命运投射在大地上，就成了位置”，这是延展，还是幻想，抑或是总结，“这么说来”——“人和地点没有区别”——人和地点——  
  
“神祗的馈赠，装点荣光，年少将军位列六阶，盛夏拾级而上。  
  
先是三年暴雨，后来三年干旱，彩虹出现就见万物生长。  
  
若是在真正晴朗的天气，他走在后来耸峙起来的走廊里，视线沿着坡度向下，就会轻巧得如同聂鸟在逆风中舒展筋骨。远处的盐田正一块儿一块儿缤纷地展开，呈现出浓淡不一的玫瑰色；梯田则是规整的圈，顺着原本的地势，向地心旋转深入，在大地上像一个又一个懵懂的深绿色眼睛；聂鸟一声长啸，灵敏地猛然转身，升上山崖，它的叫声后跟着一长串呜嗡嗡的号角声，实在是极其完美、优雅的一次收笔。  
  
在这从容不迫的图景里，是他画下的一切，一件件成真，潮湿的长夏和更加漫长的冬季，正在他的念头中一点点走向他设想的春天，总是有鲜花，总是有鸟儿，总是有歌声——三千三百三十三个台阶，用来迎接他的国君，大地的神明。  
  
事实是，他看到瑟兰督伊站在此时此地，他的父亲永远停在生命的壮年，几乎就是这座永葆青春的花园。金盏点缀父亲的长发，连翘遮掩父亲的左眼，兰花馥郁如真切轻松的嘴角上扬。瑟兰督伊放出的鸫鸟张开双翅，在高原上空，他的眼前，谨慎地画过一个弧，在这次尝试之后，它的勇气已经在新世界中增长，它的骨骼在风中更加坚强，也更像伊锡利恩，他很快就会看到它的尾羽变化，它的颜色褪去，它成为了伊锡利恩。他还会看到它回返，落在他掌心，如同一个承诺已久的吻。  
  
当瑟兰督伊追随他曾经的视线远眺时，他在父亲右眼中看到无与伦比的辉煌，由数不尽的鲜花、奔腾千里的白色河流和艳绝于世的幽邃丛林闪耀织就，这就是瑟兰督伊看见的一切。  
  
瑟兰督伊的眼睛就是他的全部世界。  
  
他有多想对瑟兰督伊说，这就是未来的国土，我带来了曾经消失的春天，我要在这里长住，直到时间的尽头。  
  
“神明的后花园，最后的家园，持备兵戈，更多是欢声笑语。  
  
南风一起，将军转身离去，伊锡利恩全副生命，沦为史书苍白词句。”  
  
大地万籁俱寂，水流都静止了，涟漪停止在旋律之中，他回头看整座城市，再看一遍白昼坠入地平线，在他苏醒的厅堂里，星光穿过孔洞，落在地面上，不属于这座城市的万千烛光将黑暗照亮，石壁之间的世界有如流过天际的银河，新星燃烧的火焰映出一个个往世的残影。那些紫色的人形，他们是伊锡利恩最后的居民，在阴影里他们反而显出本来的面貌——一个个活生生的人。他们被安置在整座城池最安全、最隐蔽之处，有充足的存粮：满把的玉米和大麦摩挲着他的手心，触感如同真实发生过。  
  
他们跟你能想象到的，所有荣光年代的人一样，有着平和的神情——一种身处实在高处，与喧嚣长久脱节，始终处在有序制度下，顺服地接受任何安排——那样的平和。在等待的日子里，他们遵循着原有的规章，一日的钟点，人与人的礼节；他们为他们的领主祈祷，祭坛上已经撤走了鲜花和鸟的羽毛，换上了武器，不过武器是精雕细琢的，精美的花纹闪着赤金和纯银的光；他们不常眺望皇都，但是会观察可能靠近伊锡利恩的游民，从他们的视角看过去，东南平原已经荒芜得一片苍白，他们至死都看不清那是人骨，他们只知道，伊锡利恩熬过足够长的旱季，对这些已经做好准备。  
  
这里的每一分每一秒都这么漫长，漫长到人会被平和彻底浸没，他们没有放弃任何东西，也不曾变得麻木，在某些时刻，你还能看到他们当中一些人，一个老兵将手搭在另一个人肩膀上，或是一个妇女抽出自己的腰带，按在少女的额头上，说着“大人一定会回来”这样的话。留在城里的祭司走过多少次石板，皇都的杀戮惨叫无法传过来的深夜里，从未解读出任何凶恶的预示，还是下一个“将军一定会回来”的结论。昏暗的五月节里，借着绚丽的黄昏，琴手唱起了他们领主的颂歌，有关于国君和将军的传奇故事，巨浪滔天的海洋上，他们联手杀死所有谋害他们的人，那时他们都是少年，更不用说如今，他们都在荣光加身的盛年。  
  
他站在跪坐着的人群后，听着琴手的歌声，他有一刻回到了那艘船上，他知道了那件事到底是什么事——就像一个拼图放回了原位，尽管周围都是一片汪洋空白——然后，他也知道那个梦里的自己是谁。  
  
梦里的自己，他想。  
  
是他选择留下，是他选择走出甲板，那条路线是他安排的。  
  
也是他突然病发，没有格挡住那一刀，才创造出了另一个也许存在的可能。  
  
如果皇都真的即将要出事，他的决定也只可能有一个。  
  
那是我自己，他想。  
  
他也确实是回来了，如果他有立下过任何誓言，如今他已经兑现。只是兑现的地方盛夏的只有亡灵，他在聆听他们先前的歌唱，他在凝望他们聆听的神情，他可以嗅到他们身上花果的香气，宁可让所有时光都停在这一刻：一切都悬而未决，一切都无忧无虑。  
  
在很遥远的记忆里，亚文在晶岸机场拍过一部纪录片，作为她的作业。机场把没过安检的物件都堆在一个房间里，亚文就把摄像机放在那个房间里，一个月过去，她把视频拿来，他们一起坐在电脑屏幕前，看瓜果蔬菜腐烂，灰尘倾泻到布袋，化妆品一动不动，直到工作人员闯进来把它们全部卷走，新的再堆上来。  
  
亚文托着下巴，一票否决：“还没有达到我想要的效果。”  
  
“因为只是看着？”他问。  
  
“要追加前因后果，就是，如果它们足够光鲜亮丽，就让它们有足够光鲜亮丽的前因，再给一个反差足够巨大的后果。”  
  
“这样还不足够吗？”这个少女看起来文雅娴静，在某些时刻激烈到令人大吃一惊。  
  
“它们最后又到哪里去了呢……？”  
  
他不敢想他们最后到哪里去了。  
  
但他离不开这里，他在他的城池里，注定要见证他必须要见证的事。这里已经不可能有真正的白天，尽管琴手已经开始了一次又一次的颂唱，就像经久未息的南风一次又一次掠过雄都一线的几处缺口。广阔无形的水汽，正在他们头顶翻涌，为皇都带来一次又一次降水，这是皇都最后几年生命的背景，而他拥有再多，也无法阻止时间流去。  
  
伊锡利恩静静地耸立在闪耀光芒的海面上，展开它一次和再一次四季轮转的内里。


	9. 骨肉

全西海岸最罕见的水景。

一团火焰正在水面上舞动，愈渐凌厉的秋风里，火焰千姿百态，时时紧贴水面，却从未熄灭。

重祭即来的时节，小湖边缘上多了几层鹅卵石，有从附近林子里捡来的，依旧沾染着青苔和泥土，也有画上了红色花纹的，用长穗缠了和安结，还有一些是去年放在那儿的，落脚在石头的长腿鸟儿，熟稔地在石缝间穿行，抖搂着身上的羽毛；它们细长的褐色尖嘴间，还衔着御贡上奉着的贝壳状糕点。

银边公墓的拾萤池，静静地迎来了深秋。

叶子的双手合在额上，一片落叶回到大地后，他垂下了双手。

清澈的湖水里，一百二十七双眼睛，映着这无声无息的橙黄色火焰，黑白相片里，张张面孔栩栩如生。

他们有半数跟他年纪相仿，大多梳着统一的发型，女孩子的眉毛剃得很淡，长发挽起来束进白色帽子里；男孩子基本穿军装，领子很精神地挺立着，头发剃成板寸；那些年长的人们，跟现在西海岸许多年长的人们一样，眼眶略微凹陷，额头显得更饱满，细细的皱纹顺着脸势，勾勒出和蔼安详的神气。

“红疫爆发的第三个月，荻嶆第二医院和附属学院志愿组建队伍，前往疫区支援。”

《血字》的开头中，没有这样一句话。

一百二十七之外，是一百七十七，这五个字，三个数字，加上地图上出现的地名，文件里囊括的机构名，以及新闻里也不曾出现的镇子，并不是这个故事的样子。

跟金沙一带不同，荻嶆是山城，要到千里之外，荻嶆人得翻山越岭，中间有漫长的路途，是要人的双脚，一步一步走过去的。

那时的电影里，很多离别的镜头，都在蒸汽奔涌的站台：哐挈哐挈的火车行进声，隔着玻璃的掌心贴掌心，还有紧随其后的狂奔、呼唤。

这些都没有发生在四字年的某一晚，那一晚甚至在下秋雨。

南方的夜雨来势迅猛，雨滴冰冷且密，连家家户户里的灯盏都失去了暖意，街巷的色调转变，夏日热闹非凡的烟花，在这样的时节难以维持。能穿过这样的冷雨，还能热切如初的，只有人皮肉之下、跳动不止的心。

那些心是在水面上跳跃的火焰，烧尽自己来映照这个水做的文明。只有在这个文明清澈的时候，才能看见那些在现实中合上了的双眼。

《血字》的导演，这两年才得以从东海港回来，如今在金沙的旧城区活动，一天都不能耽搁，他这次要拍的是旧城变迁，在最夸张的时候，他一回头，那整条街都夷作了平地。这两个月，他忙着跟拍石心奉所搬迁，那座一百四十年小寿的奉所，要连根而起，往东平移二十米，给规划出来的主干道让路。

自《血字》之后，他没有拍过人物为中心的纪录片。

要是回头再来，可能，他不会选择这个机位了。

叶子面朝拾荧池，往后退了三步，才转身离开。

池外的林道两边，树木枝桠上垂挂了密密麻麻的挽带，风过时簌簌作响，西海岸各地的许许多多人留下的心意，在秋日里絮絮低诉。新挂上去的挽带颜色鲜亮，字迹更清楚，在三七年的今日，还有许多人记念着，为不得归家的亡灵祈求。

随风飘动的还有瑟兰督伊的长发。

叶子先看到树，然后才是瑟兰督伊，在失神的那一刻里，他甚至以为是一棵树、一头鹿或者一声鸟鸣突然化成了人形。

“加里安告诉我你在这里。”瑟兰督伊解释说，他说得那么自然，好像加里安就该知道一样。

“噢。”他眨了眨眼睛，“我每年这个时候都会来，资助我的那位夫人，她的师长和朋友都在这里。”

瑟兰督伊点了点头。

“他们是我能想象的最英勇的人。”瑟兰督伊的语气很认真，“尤其是女士们。”

是荻嶆二院的护士，登上了那艘躺满了感染者的游轮。那艘游轮的情景甚至没有留下照片，只有文字记录里提到“几乎所有病人全身起红色斑点，口吐血沫，高烧不退，一整天都在说胡话和惨叫”。

紧接着，默克伍德集团的董事长补充道：

“——但是，如果北方政府当时及时开放合作，他们就不会牺牲了。”

瑟兰督伊没有说任何细节，时隔这么多年，他已经不会去追究每一句谈判、每一次试探、每一种怀疑和每一阵骚乱。今年，他又扔下重金收购了两家新兴药企，一家有心绞痛特效药专利，一家生产丙型肝炎病毒口服药，截止合同签订为止，后者第三季度财报净亏损将近一亿。在大多数人眼里，瑟兰督伊就是个注重实际又冒险的赌徒，攻下红疫，对这个鬓发已经生白的男人来说，只不过是几十次赌博中的一次而已。

不过，站在风里的年轻人，却为这句话松开了眉关。

“跟我说这个？”

“只是不想你无谓地难过。”瑟兰督伊说，“别把不是你的责任往身上揽，那是负担。”

叶子不住地摇头：“没有这样，我们走吧。”

说着，加快脚步走到瑟兰督伊身边，伸手挽住了长者的臂弯。

“这么着急，你想好去哪了吗？”

瑟兰督伊一副任由年轻人差使的模样，其实兀自不动，非要叶子说出他想听的话才罢休。

叶子很轻地拽了一下，知道没办法了。

“回家吧，好不好？”年轻人问。

“好。”瑟兰督伊话音带笑，“当然好。”

他的笑意还借着他的手心传递，接住叶子一只手，再换到自己另一只手里，握住，然后揣进风衣袋里。在其他场合，他很少做这种动作，但是私下里，为了让叶子踉跄一步再依偎上来，他简直屡试不厌。

银边公墓园的林道很长，且常年僻静，这样默默地走着走着，叶子的手还被握着，他没有试图挣，事实是，他几乎是一动不动，等他僵不住的一刻，瑟兰督伊的手指穿进了他的指缝里，很温柔地将他裹着。

在这个无人可见的地方，他第一次被人察觉到心事。

不是被感同身受，而是被保护起来。

他转头看瑟兰督伊，瑟兰督伊依旧很自如地，十分理所应当、平平常常的样子。

这种情况下，思绪完全离不开瑟兰督伊，就像遇见了烛火的飞蛾，就像瞥见壁炉光的旅人，也像走在迎年节的江边，千万朵烟花同时在天幕上绽放，醺醺然将他从上到下笼罩。

坐到车里的时候，他把安全带拉下来，抬头跟瑟兰督伊坦白：“那天早上，我没有跟你说真话。”

“噢？”

他知道是哪天——只能是那天。

“瑟兰督伊。”叶子叫他，“我梦见你了。”

瑟兰督伊照开他的车，好一会儿都没有说话，等他开口，他将话题带到另一个地方。

“我发现，北方很多传统蛮神奇的。”瑟兰督伊说，“比如说，把几个人当整个民族，把整个民族往自己身上揽。”

“这是责任。”叶子脱口而出之后，又沉默下来了。

瑟兰督伊偏了偏头。

“还有，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰督伊这次是真的看向他，“你不情愿我这样叫你，哪怕这个是你的真名。”

叶子皱了皱鼻子。

“你看。”

瑟兰督伊并不着急乘胜追击，在这个红绿灯里，他安详地等着倒计时。

二十三，二十二，二十一。

“我最近才听先生说，西海岸北方的历史观，从古至今都在犯一个错误：以古观今，以古兆今。你是她的学生，她这个观点，你应该一直都很清楚。”

十五，十四，十三。

“是，我在担心。”叶子承认了。

“你同意吗？”瑟兰督伊问，没等叶子回答，他又说，“不要跟我说，观点没有非黑即白。”

在最后一秒钟里，瑟兰督伊说：“你要相信我。”

他很迅速地把目光撤回去，放到大路上，这个举动跟他收购一家新药企的风格如出一辙。如果点燃一把干草只需要一点火星，他就不会费力气去浇油，更何况，这种情况下，他知道自己就是一团火。

那次晚会上，年轻人对他说：“我知道，我知道，有点不祥，对吧？但这确实是我的名字。”

你似乎根本没有想到，在西海岸之外，别的国家也有不同的地区，每个不同的地区也有自己的历史，自己的历史往往都是特别的。

Legolas和Laegolas其实只是语音上的区别。

东海港曾经也割裂一样地区分着南方和北方，阿蒙兰的高地，隔着飓风眺望着乌洛尔的群山。

如果是一个西海岸人，他可能就会被那段决绝的表述挡住，但当时站在那里的是瑟兰督伊，瑟兰督伊不会动容到忘记追问：“你是从哪里看来的？”

默克伍德家族的后代就在此时此地。

他比任何人都知道什么才是真的。

这个懵懂又过分好学的孩子，应当且必须相信他。

不是锱铢必较、句句斟酌的确认，不是解决所有现象之间的矛盾，也不是每一个问题都要得到回答——不重要，他们不需要研究历史。

他们活在当下，瑟兰督伊要的是现在这样。

在宁静中，由他握住方向盘，车稳稳地带着他们向前，东方的万家灯火，映照在车床上，在他孩子的脸上熠熠闪动。

“我梦到的是现在的情景。”叶子说。

“那么它就是注定属于你的。”

“那你有梦到过我吗？”

“你想问的？没有。不要失望。”瑟兰督伊说，“荣光年代过去很久，东海港自己的生活，已经算得上新的荣光年代了。”

“‘你不知道什么才是真的荣光年代，都是西海岸北方的错。’”

“还是这样。”

“还是这样。”

在他余光里，叶子点了点头。尘埃都该落定了。

“那父亲怎么办？”到了最后最后，叶子才问到这个问题。

他问的语气让瑟兰督伊知道，这其实已经不算问题了。

都是西海岸北方的错。

“如果一个称呼能让你更有安全感，那你尽管改。”如今居住在西海岸的瑟兰督伊这样说。

他本来以为他不在意的。

叶子转过脸，湛蓝的眼睛端详着，好像是得到新的许可，以新的目光认识他一样。

“Ada.”叶子叫他。

霎时间，他回到了十七年前，然后一跃再到三年前，他对着小小的莱戈拉斯喊了一下午的Ada。柔软的稚嫩的孩子，只会用一双大眼睛定定地看着他，对着他每一次呼唤，奶声奶气地“哎”一声，伴随着手舞足蹈。

“Ada.”叶子又喊了一声。

他拉住手刹的骨节渐渐发白。

“哎。”他应道。

“我们回家吧。”

年轻人的手轻轻地在长辈的手上拍了一下。

不用看也知道，莱戈拉斯是笑着的。他下了车，就很松快地站在那儿，两手插在风衣袋子里，瑟兰督伊推门，走出去一步，看见他背对着前路，再往前走一步，这孩子便鹿一样灵巧地往后蹦了一下。

瑟兰督伊倒是不慌不忙，正如他的名字一样，有丛林神明的气度，他只是站在那里，学着孩子的神情微笑，他略略倾侧他的头，闪亮的金色长发，顺着他的肩膀流淌下来。

莱戈拉斯双臂张开，跑上来扑到他怀里。

====

映红寺的钟声，在斑斓的林海间，悠悠荡开去。

站在廊桥上，时不时看见穿着褐或黑三折的老人，迈着大步蹬着山阶，穿过一个又一个赤色的门坊，身影又隐没到枝叶之中。秋日即将见月圆的时节，供奉先灵的处所，都将迎来胜景。

她走栈道回住处，门面的挑高上，已经挂好了一排红色的灯笼。穿着红衣的小少女，正在屋旁打理花草，她的脚步声使少女抬起头来。

“先生回来啦？”

她点点头，走上来时脚步更轻更慢。

“细线菊都开啦。”她说。

“对呀对呀。”少女很快乐，摊开手掌指出其中几朵，“花芯像满月一样团着，非常可爱呢。我想先生一定会喜欢，已经将一支插到花瓶里了。”

“真的吗？”

她笑得眼睛弯弯，俯下身，跟少女一起看那些花儿，它们的身姿和沾染着露水的情态，实在美丽极了，又大概是因为少女的缘故，还看出了几分娇憨来。

“细线菊开了，重祭大节也要来了呀。”少女说。

“是呢。以前在林场的街区，每一条巷子都会熙熙攘攘的，大家也会到寺里去参拜，出来之后，好好地聚一聚，吃好吃的。像细线菊，我们家会拿出来做糕点和团子。这样——把一朵菊花完完整整地包在里面。”

那朵被她两指圈着的黄色花朵，被她的肤色衬得艳丽起来。

“啊。团子软软的，把菊花的香气都封在里面，慢慢嚼起来，肯定很甘美，真是了不起的创意呀。”

这几天，奉上来的也是菊茶盏，几片细碎的菊花花瓣，煮好的山泉水斟进去，清香满溢。薄薄一口饮下，就足够让人欣喜。

把小茶碗放下，窗外的枫叶簌簌地，应和着山溪的泠泠声，整个人都浸在秋日中。

许多年前，父母亲也是这样坐着，一起安安静静欣赏山间景色。

坐在这座小居里，就是回家了。

“先生，先生，小月出来啦。”

懂事的女孩子，已经在廊上布置好了小桌子。

两个人从黄昏开始，一起看艳丽的霞光，等着夜色像雾一样，慢慢升腾到中天。

小月在云层后面，羞怯地展露笑容。

舌尖品尝到的茶香和果子的滋味，清淡得和景色很相宜。

兴致正好，她提议：“阿云呀，听你阿姐说，你是会笛子的吧？”

“我可不拿来见丑噢。”少女拿母亲做挡箭牌，“阿姐也说过，先生的琴是相当了不起。”

“哪里哪里。”

她自知遗憾地摇了摇头，勉力扬起嘴角。

“都是很久很久之前的事了。说起来，你这个小家伙，遇到什么就‘了不起’，‘极了极了’，敬畏之心也太强了吧。”

少女泛粉的两腮，悄悄地鼓起来。

“没办法，在遇见先生之前，我也不是这样的人呀。明知道总是嚷嚷，嚷嚷的，很叫人厌烦。”女孩子说，“可是还是忍不住呢……唉，因为我啰哩啰嗦，先生又要更讨厌我啦。”

“啰哩啰嗦。啰哩啰嗦。”说着说着，她自己都笑了。

少女从小在寺里长大，一口干干净净的老北方口音，说起俚语来格外可爱。

她把一双手叠在桌上：“那样的话，我只好叫你回去了。”

“怎么可以，现在这么黑，先生居然也忍心吗？”

“没办法，”她用少女的语气说，“再呆一会儿，我两边耳朵都是阿云，阿云，阿云的，月亮都看不见啦。”

你一句我一句，庭院里不知不觉就盛满了月光，精心剪摘的枝叶，此时的轮廓闪亮又安详。

少女慢慢地伸了个懒腰。

“没想到先生居然会这样欺负人。”少女说。

“啊，难道在阿云看来，我开玩笑都不能够了吗？”

“也不是这样吧。就是……就是，大家一提起先生噢，都是‘北七家的遗族耶’，这样的。”

她转过头，看到少女低下头，手指捻着腰曲上的穗子。

“……到现在感觉，都像在做梦——居然和‘那位了不起的老师’一起呆了一个月耶。可是，跟先生呆在一起，没有拘束，一直很快乐，和认识了很多年的好朋友一样。”

“你还年轻。”她说，“以后还有很多日子，很多好朋友，总会有的。”

“北方以前的生活，就是这样的吧？”少女问。

“是这样的。就跟我们现在一样。”她的语气很温柔，“和喜欢的人坐在一起，吃好吃的东西，快乐地欣赏周围的天地，还有一年四季。”

“真好呀。”

少女再次露出明亮的笑容。

“先生。”

“哎？”

“下次，我给你吹一曲吧？”

“那当然好。为了你的笛子，我也一定要来。”

“先生用琴伴奏好不好？”

“小家伙还得寸进尺……”

“我会为了先生好好练习的，在先生再来之前，成为‘了不起’的笛手。”

夜里起了风，两个人也回到屋子里，趁着山间寒气侵袭之前，用被子把自己裹得严严实实的。

一个屏风之隔，少女听见她翻身的声音。

“先生，明天真的要走吗？”

她的手叠在右耳下面，眼睛睁开了，看着屏风上泛银光的云彩。

“嗯。真的。”她说，“好多事情要做呀，总不能老是躲在山里，会被阿云嘲笑胆小的。”

少女肯定是抿了抿下嘴唇，并且听到了她的轻笑。

“我可没有把这个当玩笑话。”她说，“如果我是个胆小鬼的话，阿云就不会像现在这么喜欢我了吧。”

“……先生是个很勇敢的人，总是说些让人不知道说什么的话。”

“能让啰哩啰嗦的小家伙无话可说，也算是我的一项功绩。”

“哎哎，老七家的人，都是这么说话的么。”

她沉默了一会儿。

“那是我们家的。”她说，“我们家才这样。”

对着屏风另一侧，她轻声说：“睡吧，睡吧，一年很快就会过去的。”

这一天清晨，她起得很早，行装已经打点妥当，一个小旅行箱，还有一个小包袱，这个包袱，她从离开这扇门开始，就要好好护在怀里。

她的装束很郑重，是全套的三折，黄色的绸面上，绣着族旗上的徽记。

“领子要右边在前面。”她特地嘱咐道。

“这不就错了吗？”

“我就是要这样的。”她说，“纪念我的阿姐。”

少女把右边领子盖在左边，族旗的徽记就遮住了，只有一个衣衫齐整、腰背挺直、长发垂坠的女子，静静地站在秋日里。

“这样就好了吧？”她微微侧身。

少女点了点头。

林场博物院派专车过来接，映红寺的主镇一家，将她送到山下。早晨的山间清冷刺骨，湿气很重，一路上，大家都没说太多话，只听见踢踏踢踏的清脆脚步声。

“这段时间，谢谢大家关照了。”

她向主镇鞠了一躬。

主镇也向她回礼。

“照顾先生家，是先辈以来的责任。”主镇说，“不管发生什么事，请马上想到我们，我们一直都在这里。”

博物院的人站在远处。

她抱着包袱，已经转身。博物院的副院长是她的同学，还没走近，她就嘴角上扬起来，随行的年轻人也准备来接她的行李。

“怎么来了林场，也不先跟我说一声？”副院长问。

“有这么几天想休息一下嘛。”

“瞧你这话说的。你看，等办完了，丛芸那边的茶，再去清水居坐一坐，可好？”

“知道你安排妥当啦——”

副院长就吩咐司机，司机按原定路线开。

主镇一家，在车后远远地挥手，她回头望，将三只手指贴在额头。

那个女孩子变得越来越小，越来越小，秋日里有千百细线菊，那是小小的一瓣。

副院长的声音如风而至：“参知大人很重视这件事，连说三次太好了，一定要隆隆重重办好。”

“今天下午是彩排噢。”

“是，记者会先进来确定位置，先把采访做好，现在等翻译就位。”

“还要翻译啊？”她吃了一惊，“所以稿子已经定下来了吗？”

“毕竟绿叶小先生没跟着一起来，增加了一点点工作量嘛——就调了几个小地方，林场大学来的孩子，应付这些也是绰绰有余。放心啦，肯定是听得懂北话的孩子。”

林场和莲峰之间，路程不过半小时，又是工作日，没有多少游客，过了朱牌门，就只有干干净净一条路，一边灰绿色的苍翠林木，空气清冷得可以滴出水来。

“前两个月，参知大人上来朝拜过御神架，这边的管理都有加强。镇国物和先灵，都得到了很好的保护，像北方许多流失的重要遗产，尤其是七家的，都会尽量送回莲峰。”

说着说着，主峰已经在云雾中露出了形状。

“——社会各界现在也积极捐赠，尤其是春季拍卖会之后，很多都自愿把拍品贡献出来。不过莲峰和博物院的模式，还是有很大不同，现在两方都在努力平衡。主要出发点是要尊重传统习俗，尊重国家信仰。”

她努力听着，很礼貌地回应着，但是老朋友都看得出，她心思不完全在车里。

“莲峰一整片，都在并肩计划里，保护得很好，待在里面的先生、老先生们，也会平平安安的。”

“对这一切，我感激不尽，实在辛苦了。”她说。

“都是应该的。没有他们，哪来现在的我们呢。像夫人的基金会，二十多年资助下来，往林场输出过多少好孩子……”

她走在登上主峰的长路上。

山里真的冰冷，脚趾都在发痛。小时候来这里，没有哭闹起来，完全只是被这里的气氛镇住了。一座主峰正寺的御神架，五座陪峰的先灵，是北方千百年来的积累，就算狂妄如南方人，攻到莲峰山脚，也硬生生停了半个月。

双手将包袱举起来，她面向正寺的方向，重重地跪下。

族旗贴着额头。

我回来了。

终于，终于回来了。

像梦一样，又跟很久之前没有任何区别。

如今的镇国物，也静静地安放在御神架上，若是叔父们都还在，不管是点兆也好，刺红也好，得到的也会是好消息吧。

驻寺的主镇接过她的包袱，在御神架前的供台上，在袅袅升起的香烟里奉了一圈，烟很直，到了近梁的地方，和和气气地晕散开去。

“先生做这么了不起的事，国家都欢喜。”主镇对她说，“一切都会顺利的，先祖都在看着，慢慢会变好。”

在陪峰里，她又听到了一次相似的话。

她给自己的父母添换灯油，东塔的走廊足够宁静，悬吊下来的所有名牌，都一动不动。许许多多熟悉的名字，就浮动在昏黄的光里，不经意就融作这木结构建筑里，一丝丝阴森森湿漉漉的味道。

不能在这里站太久，所有人都叮嘱她。

“可是，阿姐啊……”

她将母亲的名牌攥在手心。

余光里，四角廊空空荡荡，供台上也空空荡荡，一对模模糊糊的翅膀，跃过栏杆，飞上供台，奔向窗外。也许是一只蝴蝶，还是一只山里的昆虫。

上旗大人在水之灵，也应该睁着眼睛在看着。

一整家的人，一个一个一个，为了他，挂在这里。

那些事情，就像菊团子一样，只能在深夜时分，静静地一口一口嚼碎，然后吞下。

映红寺小居里，那支供在她桌上的花朵，现在也悄悄开始枯萎了吧？

就算变成美妙的三拍歌又如何呢，哪怕是三拍歌被记在书页上，又如何呢，那个书卷里开朗果断的年轻人，有多恣意快活，也不是血淋淋地倒在棋盘旁边了么。

那位“了不起”的鹤冈小姐，最后的结局，就是自适在上旗大人尸身前面啊。

这就是“那可是北七家的人耶”——这样的我，站在灵前想的。

“应该结束了，快点结束吧。”

她将双手叠在额头上，将同旗的兄弟姐妹，所有人的名字，一个一个在心里默念一遍。

同行的人，看到她一级一级从塔上走下来，她走得不快不慢，右手跟着步子轻拍身侧的栏杆，到了最后一级，她两手交叠在胸口，再回望牌堂。大家一句话也不敢多说，仿佛这一旗的三百多个亡灵，如江水一样在空中奔腾。

“走吧走吧，回去吧。”

听她说完，副院长的脸上才有了血色。

他们在丛芸喝茶，林场大学来三位教授，博物院的几位领导，听到老师名声过来的几位“大人”，还有各自带来的一些助手，大家坐在一堂。在场的人大多互相认识，不很拘束，开的四张小桌，各自都有来回，说的话，人人都听得见。这一桌站起了一位老朋友，帮她倒了一盏水，大家都跟着站起来。

“这我是真的受不起。”

她把腰曲撩在右手食指上，左手盖着。

“先生也太谦虚了点——”那位老朋友说，“把自己的族旗捐出去，是了不起的壮举啊。”

“新时代嘛。”

席中，她的大学导师端详着她，并不太赞成她的语气。她依旧一动不动。

“新时代嘛，新时代嘛。不讲究这些。”副院长出来打圆场。

淅淅沥沥的秋雨，就在这种气氛降下来了。

浸湿了的枫叶，红艳艳地嵌在青苔上，到临场之前，她都还站在清水居的庭院里。

这个小居是真的小，除了观景台和御贡之外，就只有庭院里的枫树。

“平时也就只有摄影爱好者会来，实在是很清幽的地方。”副院长说，“若是大家都知道，这里是流生三家设计的庭院，只怕树都要被吵枯了。”

她笑起来。“流生主家，也是怀着这样的心情，才躲到这里来了吧。”

“观景台看过来，显得枫叶颜色更好，远远来一些水声，是可以在这里坐悟的。”

“要在这里唱三拍歌了不成？”

副院长知道不要接话了，点了点头，把她留在原地。

不过这小居走来走去也就这么大，走过庭院，在御贡墙边拍了拍，就登到观景台上去。两小尺的陋室，开了一排一臂多宽的横窗，站上来，正好是赏画一样的高度，秋日的枫叶，庭院中打圈流淌的细沙，潺潺走动的水流，以及如细线菊一般纤美的女子，都留在这窗框出的画里。

恐怕那位夫人在世，当年也是这样的情景吧。

枫叶簌簌落下，庭中的女子似有感应一般，抬头望向了横窗。

跟秋水一样，那样晶亮清冷的双眼，静静地向画外哀诉。

七家的事，其他知情的人，看见这样一幅图景，恐怕也只能像自己这样，缄默不语了。

副院长将三只手指叠在额前，垂下了头。

雨在屋瓦上砸着，一首首错综复杂的三拍歌谣，在湿气厚重的红色上此起彼落。

“大人，”老师在雨中轻呼，“我们该走了。”

那幅画就这样结束了。

副院长重新看向窗外，风景和人的姿势都没有变过，但真的结束了。

在流生三家的地方，句句验证主家的话，移步换景，移情换景，瞬间的体悟，就跟流水一样，从来不可能静止。

流生三家，在看水为天的北方，用水依旧是一绝。

“决绝当如流生之水。”

培养出林场大学十六个历史系学生的老师，北七家的后代，肯定也知道这句话。

所以，她捧着见过了镇国，也见过了家灵的族旗，一步一步向北方人千百年的梦境走去。

林场旧宫，如今的林场博物院，由玄门进去，由南到北，三门走正，中二门走侧，跨过正拱桥，来到曾经的正殿。

在祖父辈和兄弟亲临过的厅堂，停下来跪了第一次。

二十年前，冲刷过上旗大人鲜血的水道，也在现在，一步跨过，这是第二次跪下。

最后。

上旗大人的西居所。

曾经供奉过镇国物的御贡。

那个——“传说中的北七家”。

这个传说是真的，每一个人，都是有血有肉的，她用她的眼睛见过，她的手被牵过，她就是传说本身。

她被亏欠被剥夺的生命，靠着自己走到上旗大人面前，一点一点补全。

我们家曾经是北方的血脉，北方人的脊骨。

她什么都看不见。

侧护着她的人，等着她的人，现场的人比她想得要多得多，参知大人派代表过来发言，有多少人在等待。当她出现的时候，所有目光全部倾注在她身上，他们看她的服饰，看她的眉眼，看她的步态，看她双手之上，看她身后紧随着的人，也看他们自己。

那些摄像机是怎么对着她，对着这重重叠叠的墙，对着空荡荡的床席，那个被玷污了的御贡。

在场没有一个人知道，十里之外的映红寺里，一朵细线菊掉下了第一片干枯的花瓣。

她什么都听不见。

所有突如其来的枪声，烈火吞噬家宅的噼啪声，逃难时无处不在的哭声，夜间急匆匆的脚步声，那些虚伪的赞誉，环绕不散的非议，笑声底下窸窸窣窣的讨论，以及此时此刻民族大义的宣读，南北并肩的许诺，根本无从讲起的追忆，都散去了。

跟预兆着顺利的香烟一样，在风中全部散去了。

她也什么都说不出口。

空无一物的床榻上，已经没有了坐在那里的人，书卷里那位笑声清朗、遇事果断的年轻人，隔着一辈人，鲜血淋漓倒在了五公里之外。如果他现在还活着，会不会因为一家的回归而欢喜，如果她告诉他，一整家的人是怎么为了他一个个死去，他又会露出什么样的神情。

都是因为一个现实中摸不着，看不见的梦。

“老北方以前是什么样子的呢？”

这个梦在西海岸太久，他们都已经死了。

族旗挂上了山墙。

那个掠过本家所有亡灵的模糊白影，在窗台无声无息地消逝。

同一时刻，一条红色的鱼在白色的墙上，由头到尾，至上而下，缓缓展开，衬着墙上原有的黑色蛟龙旗，一家的所有跌宕，就这样被划上了句号。

“我作为七家之一的后人，将本家族旗捐赠给林场博物院，从此另立下旗。”

在丛芸的小厅里，副院长瞪大双眼，立刻示意暂停摄录和采访，她接触到朋友的目光，但是摇了摇头，很清楚地用北方话说：

“从今开始，我不再属于北七家任何一支旗下。”


End file.
